


I'm With You

by Malmacian_89



Series: I See You and I'm With You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmacian_89/pseuds/Malmacian_89
Summary: It's a sequel to I See You.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who haven't read the first, please do so to better understand it. For those who already have read the first one, enjoy this one.

** Chapter 1 **

****

It’s been 8 years since a spirit came into my life and gave me a family before I helped her cross over. Clarke and I are still together. We dated all throughout college. Well, more like we were engaged all throughout college. We got married right after. Now we’re both 26 and I don’t think it’s possible to fall out of love with her. Every day she gave me a reason to love her even more. She has been very supportive of me. She never doubted me. She gets worried when I wake up screaming at night because of a spirit was trying to make contact with me but never once try to stop me from doing what I do best. Instead she offers her help whenever she can.

She’s working as a paramedic while trying to complete her doctorate degree. No matter how busy she is, she always find the time for me. Even when I see how exhausted she was from her day, she would always say this every time, “ _I will never be exhausted from loving you_.” I don’t know how many times I say this but I am very lucky to have her in my life.

I work in an auction house. There you can see your fair share of spirits while working with a piece of antic that you receive to be re-evaluate and auction off. I do love my job but sometimes the stories you hear from the spirits that the object belongs to, breaks your heart. So I will try and do my best to make sure that it ends up with the right people.

I was working on my last paper work from the last auction when there’s a knock on the door. I told whoever was at the door to come in. Then came in Anna, my assistant with a folder in hand.

“Miss Woods, sorry to bother you but this came from the boss, she wanted you to look through this and send it to her office by tomorrow lunch time.” She said as she set the folder on my desk.

“I told you many times to call me Lexa. Miss seems like I’m young and single, calling me Mrs sounds like I’m old. I’m married but not that old, you know.” I voice out to her without looking away from my paper work.

I heard a soft chuckle, “Alright... Lexa. Is there anything else you need?”

“No, not from here. Thanks Anna. And go, take your break. I need to finish this up anyway.” I finally look up and gave her a smile.

“Oh, and your wife called and told me to tell you not to go out to lunch because she will be bringing lunch to you.” Anna added before she walks to the door.

“God, that woman is a lifesaver.” I voice out to my office.

“I know. Thank God you married me, right?” My head snapped up to the sound of her voice.

“Hey baby! You’re here.” I got up and gave her a hug and chaste kiss to her lips. 

“Yes I am. Hungry?” She held up the take out lunch. “Famish.” I replied her while walking back to my desk.

As she took out the containers of food, I took that moment to really look at her. She does look tired. But she never fails to have a smile on her face.

When she was done putting the containers out of the paper bag, she looked up to me still staring at her adoringly.

“What?”

“You look exhausted baby.”

“I will nev...”

“Never be exhausted from loving me, I know.” I smile and move to the chair next to her after finishing that sentence for her. Her smile grew wider.

She kiss me on my lips, “Yes, I am exhausted but it will be worth it.” She offered one of the containers to me and we ate in silence, glancing to each other once in a while with smiles on our faces.

“Oh, don’t forget we have that doctor’s appointment in 2 days time.” Clarke reminded me.

I wiped my mouth with the napkin after setting my container on my desk. “I don’t want to be disappointed again.” She put down hers and wiped her mouth before facing me. She took both of my hands in hers and looks me in my eyes.

“I’m not setting my hopes high. If it works, I’ll be damn happy about it but if it doesn’t, it’s no one’s fault. We will try one more time on this next appointment, if it still doesn’t work, we will take a break and we will look into adoptions, okay?” I nodded my head with tears pooling in my eyes at how sweet and understanding this woman is. She wipes away the tear that manages to fall before leaning in and kissing me.

“I just want to give you this one thing. I see the way you play with the neighbor’s kids and I can see in your eyes how you really wanted one. I just...” I sighed while looking at our conjoined hands.

“Hey. Look at me.” She raise my chin to make me look at her. “I love you, okay? With or without a mini you. I love you. Even if they come from you or from the adoption. I don’t care cuz I love _you_ , no matter what.”

“I love you too.” When she kiss me, it was so gentle. I wanted so badly to give her a child. I really hoped that this time, it’ll work.

We spent the rest of our lunch time talking about our day so far. Mainly she asks about mine. Knowing what comes with me dealing with antics. Apparently she was having a slow day, so she was glad to talk about mine. I told her of the recent antic that I auctioned off this morning. And about the spirit that comes with it. She was just happy to listen. 

**

The doctor’s appointment we had a month ago pretty much gone about as usual. But this time I had a feeling that it worked. I don’t wanna jinx it or anything so I kept the feeling to myself. Everything was going as normal. But today, I woke up feeling nauseous and I ran to the bathroom to puke my guts out. Clarke already left this morning so I was alone at home. Lucky for me I was having my day off. I thought the nauseous feeling would go away by noon but it didn’t. Then it dawned on me that I was a week late. Right then I knew that my feelings about this time, might be true. Could it?

So I drove to the nearest pharmacy and bought 3 pregnancy kits. When I got home, I get down to business. The first 2 sticks both had a positive result. I was waiting for the 3rd one to show that 2 holy lines on it. I was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, fingers taping on my lap, legs bouncing hoping that it’s positive; that finally we’re going to have a baby. When my phone’s stopwatch told me that the 3 minutes was up, I slowly walk towards the sink and took a peek at the stick.

What I saw was unbelievable. Really? After all this time, it’s not a joke now is it? My vision started to blur.

“I’m pregnant?” I ask softly to the quiet sound of the bathroom.

“1 galon of juice, 9 minutes of waiting and 3 sticks with positive result is not answer enough for you?” An all too familiar voice sounded at the entryway of the bathroom.

I dropped the sticks in the sink, frozen from where I stood when I heard that voice. Am I hallucinating? It can’t be. I slowly turned around and braced myself for who I’m about to see standing at the doorway to the bathroom.

There she was, standing, more like leaning on her right shoulder at the door to the bathroom, arms cross over her chest with that annoying smirk she has always had even after 8 years. Only now she looks more like her age of 29. She’s wearing a nice blouse rather than her usual band t-shirt and leather jacket that she wore when she died. She looks beautiful. Almost like Abby.

“Cass?” I whispered out.

“Hey little sis.” She finally gave me a genuine smile. I wanted to walk up to her and hug her but I know I couldn’t so I sort of jerked when I remembered.

She slowly walk up to me, she stood in front of me, studying me.

“You look beautiful.” She came closer and the next thing I knew, she’s hugging me. I stiffen because I didn’t know that it was possible. How is this happening?

I hesitantly lift up my hands to put my arms around her waist, and finally after a while, I hugged her back. This felt so real, so vivid. It can’t be, can it? I started crying on her shoulder. She swayed us side to side trying to soothe me. Cass is here and she’s hugging me. I always imagine her warmth and now I get to feel it. My tears kept falling and I wish that I never have to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets the surprise of her life.

** Chapter 2 **

****

When I finally got my bearings, we separated and I still had my hands on her waist while she had hers on my shoulders. We stared into each other’s eyes with tear stain faces.

“H-how are you here?” I ask.

“Finish up here and we’ll talk in the living room okay?” She cupped my face and wiped my tear stain face before leaning in and kissing me on the top of my head.

I took a breath, splash my face with water. I wiped my face dry and left the 3 positive test kits on the sink before I walk out to the living room. Cass was by the fire place holding onto one of the photo frames. It’s the one of Clarke and I both in dresses on our wedding day having our first dance together as wife and wife. We both were in our own bubble when that picture was snapped. And we loved it so we got it framed.

I carefully walked towards the living room just observing Cass as she takes in all the pictures with a bright smile on her face. She stopped on one where we were all seated at our table, one of the chairs was empty. We left it for her. She traced that photo when I spoke up.

“We left that chair for you.”

“I know, I was there. I wasn’t meant to be seen, but I was there. It was a beautiful wedding. You guys did great.” She turned towards me before offering me to sit down.

“So... How are you?” Cass begins.

“I’m good. Even better now that I’m pregnant. We have been trying and I can’t wait to see Clarke’s face when I tell her the news.”

“Oh, she’s gonna flip.” Both of us chuckled at that. We were silent for a while just looking at each other. I reach out to grab her hand. Just cherishing the touch that I couldn’t before.

“How is this possible?” I ask just above a whisper while looking down at our conjoined hands.

“Honestly? I don’t know. All your grandmother told me is that I’m going back, flesh and blood just until it’s time.”

“Grams? How is she? And what do you mean by flesh and blood? Until it’s time?” I asks, question after question.

“Whoa Lex, slow down.” She breathe out a laugh before continuing. “Uhmm, let’s see, your grams, she’s fine. Said to tell you not to worry cuz she’s right where she’s suppose to be. Flesh and blood? That’s just it, people can see me and the until it’s time part, I have no clue. I don’t mean to be cryptic, but that’s all I know.”

“What do you mean by people _can_ see you?” I asked with disbelief.

“That’s just what I meant. I was in front of your house right after your Grams inform me that I was coming back. And I look to my right and saw your neighbor. She looks straight at me so I offered a smile and she gave one in return with a wave.” She shrugged.

“And I came back just in time too. With the news I heard a while ago.” She smiled and chuckled.

I smiled and laughed at that. “Oh my God, I still can’t believe you’re here.” I moved closer to her and hugged her again.

“Wait, where are you going to be staying?” I ask as soon as I thought of it.

“I don’t know, apparently I have a wallet full of cash and my suitcase is there by the door (pointing with her head at the suitcase). Maybe I could rent a place close by or maybe just stay at a hotel or something.” She said nonchalantly.

“No, no way. You can stay here. We have a few extra room and a guest room, you can stay there. We don’t know how long it is that you’re gonna stay so please... stay here. Clarke would want you too.” I offered quickly.

“Alright I’ll stay, _only_... if Clarke says its okay.” She gave in. My smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat. I got up and grab the suitcase to put it in the guestroom.

We spent the next few hours talking. Just catching up after 8 years. I told Cass that I was thinking of making a surprise dinner and maybe after telling the news to Clarke, we could surprise her by bringing Cass in so we can have dinner together. Cass agreed to that. So while I was cooking, Cass got ready for the evening.

Clarke came home about an hour later after I got started with dinner. Cass is still upstairs waiting for the right moment to show herself to Clarke.

“Baby, I’m home!” Clarke called out.

“In the kitchen love!” I called out from the kitchen.

Clarke came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and kisses the back of my head.

“Mmm... Smells good. Whatcha cooking?”

“Nothing hard just some steaks with steam vegetables and a side of homemade fries.” I answer with a shrug.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Help me set the table and then I’ll tell you.” I turn my head over my left shoulder to wink at her.

She gave me kiss on my lips, “Hmm, secretive huh?” Before she went off to set the table.

She came back and stood at the counter while I put the steaks and vegetables on the plates before I handed them to her to put it on the dining table. She went to the fridge to open a bottle of champagne before I told her that I’d have water instead. She never gave it much thought, thankfully and pours herself a glass.

We sat on the dining table; I’m still smiling at her. She got really curious about it so she broke the silent stares.

With her eyes squinting at me, “Alright, what’s going on? What’s the occasion?”

I smile wider at her. “Well, I have 2 great news for you. For the first one... I’m a week late.”

Her smile fades as she tries to process what I just told her. She looks adorable when she pinches her eyebrows together like that in deep thought. When realization finally hits her, her frown slowly turns to a toothy grin and next thing I know she was kneeling in front of me and looking at my belly. She then looks up to me for confirmation. I nodded my head furiously and she leans in to kiss my still flat belly before she move up to kiss me on my lips. We then hug each other. Clarke was facing the kitchen as I was facing the entryway of the living room where Cass was standing ready to make herself known.

I lean back and look at Clarke. Her smile at this very moment is what I live for. And finally I’m able to give her what we always wanted. I gave her a kiss on her lips before I pull back again. When we separate, she chased after my lips.

I raise my palms on her shoulders to stop her from moving forward. The pout on her face is adorable.

“I still haven’t told you the second news.” I chuckled.

“Oh right, what’s the second news babe? I thought maybe I don’t need the second news since this (palming my stomach) is the only one I need.”

“Damn baby sis, just when I thought you would want me around when you had the chance. I guess I’m not good news enough for you.” Cass voice out from behind Clarke.

Clarke froze and stares at me while I just raised my eyebrows at her with a ‘yep it’s her’ smile. Clarke then slowly turns around, and there she saw Cass, smirking at her.

She turns back to me, “Babe I think I can see ghost like you.” She said seriously.

“No love, you definitely could not.” I said while laughing.

“Then how...” She pointed her thumb behind her.

“Uhmm, hello... I’m right here. Stop talking about me like I’m not and come here and give me a hug. I need it right now.”

Clarke turn again and there Cass was putting her arms around her shoulders. Clarke froze, still not knowing what is going on but finally let herself melt in the protective arms of her big sister.

“Cassie...?” She whispers brokenly.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” Cass had her nose buried in Clarke’s neck.

“I miss you big sister.” Clarke said, her voice quivering.

“I miss you too baby sis. You kept your promise and I’m proud of you.”

At that point, both of them are crying while I sat at the dining table watching their exchanges while wiping away my silent tears. When they finally broke apart, Cass joins us at the table, I set the extra plate in front of Cass. All through dinner, Cass explained what she explained to me earlier to Clarke.

“So where are you staying?”

I interrupted Cass before she could say anything. “I told her to stay here because we have a guest room, but she said she doesn’t want to intrude and she offered to stay at a hotel or something.”

“What? No! We don’t know how long you’ll be here with us. I want you to stay here.” Clarke said without a second thought.

Cass looks to me when I gave her an ‘I told you’ look. She sticks her tongue out at me and agreed to stay with us.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and catching up and deciding on how to tell the rest of the family about the pregnancy and Cass being here. We tried not to worry too much on that because we want to enjoy this moment, the three of us together like how we were, 8 years ago. Only this time, both Clarke and I can see and feel Cass.

Today turns out to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. No cliffhanger. So, enjoy. Take care. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get deep when someone unexpected starts making threats. Clarke, Cass and Lexa have a moment.

** Chapter 3 **

****

It’s been 2 weeks since Cass showed up in our lives again. And we couldn’t be happier. I was having lunch at a nearby cafe when a lady appears and sat at the empty chair at my table uninvited. She looks at me with those icy blue eyes and a smile that looks more sadistic than friendly.

“You’re Alexandria Woods right?” She asks.

“Who’s asking?” I ask cautiously.

“No one in particular. I just happen to know of what you can do.”

“Oh yeah, and what might that be?” I look down to my unfinished sandwich.

“Stop helping the earthbound spirits. They’re mine. If you want what’s best for you and your unborn child, you will stop helping them.” She threatens.

I look up at her, shock and scared by what she meant. But I stand my ground. “They don’t belong here. And I can’t just ignore them if they come to me for help.”

“Sure you can. Imagine what Clarke would feel, if you lost the baby.” She smirks before getting up and walking away.

My eyes start to blur at what just happened. I can’t just stop helping them. I would feel guilty if I don’t help those who ask for it. At the same time, I don’t want to lose this baby. I couldn’t imagine what Clarke would feel like if I did. What am I going to do?

I spent the rest of my day at work just day dreaming. Trying to figure out what to do. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was walking to my car at the parking lot. There was so much on my mind that I didn’t realize there was a car coming right at me, the person in the car finally look up and manages to horn before I jump out of the way. I fell forward, scraping my knees in the process. I tried to stop from falling on my stomach with my palms but the force of my fall was stronger when my palms slip and my head hits the concrete curb stopper. And the next thing I knew, everything goes black.

**

When I woke up there was a weight on top of my hand. I slowly got my eyes to open. Everything was dim and I’m grateful for it. I look down on my left hand where the weight was, I saw blonde hair. She was asleep facing away from me.

I moved my right hand across my stomach and then to her head, lightly scratching my index finger on her. After a while she stirs and sat up, looking around confuse. She turns to look at me and that’s when my greens met her blues.

“Hey, how long have you been awake? Why didn’t you wake me?” She asks worriedly.

“I just woke up and I thought I just did.” I said teasingly at her. She smiled sadly at me.

“How long was I out?”

Clarke looks at her watch, “About 4 hrs, give or take.”

“Hmm.”

Suddenly I remembered what happened yesterday that led to the accident. “Hey what’s wrong?” Clarke ask when she saw I had a scared look on my face.

“The b-baby... How’s t-the ba-baby?” I ask desperately while trying to get up. Clarke held me down.

“Hey, hey. The baby’s fine. You’re fine. Okay? She’s fine.” Clarke said repeatedly while holding both of my hands to her chest, before kissing them.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Clarke mentions a ‘she’ caught my attention.

“You think the baby’s a girl?” I ask teasingly. Clarke blushed at that and started rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh yeah, she’s been calling the baby ‘she’ ever since you told her that you’re pregnant.” This time it was Cass who answers. She was by the entrance to my room. I turn my head towards Cass and then to Clarke.

“Really, now?” I raise my right eyebrow to Clarke. Her face was red as a tomato right about now.

“Shut up.” She mumbled. Cass burst out laughing while I just smile at Clarke’s embarrassment.

“For what it’s worth love, I’m hoping for a girl as well. But I wouldn’t mind a boy too.” I said to Clarke genuinely. Clarke leans in and kisses me before telling me that she’s gonna find my doctor. Before she left, she kisses me on my forehead this time and telling me that she will be right back.

It was just me and Cass this time. I press the button on the side of the bed to sit me up. I adjust my sitting before turning to look at Cass but she was already looking at me.

“You met her didn’t you?” Cass asks all the sudden.

 I look at her with a confuse expression. “Who?”

“Nia.” Was all Cass said. I still gave Cass a confuse look; not understanding who she meant.

“You met a woman earlier with icy blue eyes didn’t you?” I couldn’t really remember her face but I can never forget her eyes.

“How did you...?”

“I was nearby when she talked to you. I was following her. I wanted to know where she kept them. But I lost her after. She’s slippery a-hole.” She sighed. “Your grams told me to keep this part a secret and to only tell you when I have to. And I guess now, is the right time.”

I kept looking at her for her to continue what she meant. And so she did.

“The woman you met, her name is Nia Snow. She has a gift like you. But she was put in an asylum when she tried to use her gift to help. The only difference is that, she has no one to guide her. So she ended up stalking people and telling them of spirits that was haunting them. Of course people thought she was crazy so she got herself locked up. About a year ago she was released. Not sure why but I guess they have no reason to believe that she’s crazy anymore. Or maybe she’s just good at acting. Now she uses her gift for the dark. Instead of crossing them over, she kept them here. We, up there don’t know what she’s doing with them or where she kept them but all they can sense is that darkness is rising. Your grams didn’t send me down here just to protect you, she send me down here to protect your child too. She told me to make sure that your child is safely born and that your child is the key to bringing in the light.” Cass concluded her explanation.

“How is my unborn child the key to bringing in the light? She’s just a tiny human.”

“We’ll figure it out sis. We’ll talk to Clarke about it together.”

“But I’m afraid for her. I don’t want her to get hurt because of me.” I said with my voice quivering. Cass got up and sat beside me on my bed.

“Then what about her? She doesn’t know anything, and what if something did happen to both you and the baby, imagine how crushed she would be for not knowing. She loves you. Let her help.”

Clarke was standing outside the room, listening in. When she decided to step in and voice out her opinion.

“When I made the vow on our wedding day, I meant every word. You trusted me with your secret when we met 8 years ago. And I wouldn’t change anything about you. I’m in it together with you. I promised you that and I intend to keep it. Your burdens are mine, and mine are yours. We’re a team. I knew what I got myself into when I chose you even after knowing the truth about you. And hey, I’m still here. Nothing can make me leave so don’t force a reason for me to. You’re my wife and now that you’re carrying _our_ child, all the more reason for me to stay. For better or for worse, remember?” She was at my side by the end of her speech.

I was in tears when she came closer and sat on my bed with her arms around me. I cried on her shoulder and all she did was hold me tighter.

“I’m sorry I’m so much trouble. I didn’t ask for this.” I said brokenly to her.

“You’re _my_ trouble and I take full responsibility for it. I know you didn’t ask for any of this, but know that you wouldn’t get all this obstacles if they knew you couldn’t handle it. If you feel like everything’s falling apart, I’ll always be there to pick you up. You’re not alone in this. You have me. And now with this insect appearing out of nowhere after 8 years.” Clarke joked while side eyeing her sister when Cass slap the back of Clarke’s head. That got a teary laugh out of me.

“We’ll be strong together, alright?”

All I could do was nod my head when Cass wrapped her arms around the both of us. That’s all the strength I needed. And I know with them being with me, I can handle this. I know I can.

The doctor came in a moment later. He did a small test and told us that he’s going to keep me overnight for 2 reasons; the first one is just to make sure that I was really fine and second because it’s already late.

So there we were my wife and my sister-in-law, with me. My safe havens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the family gets a surprise. Let's see what happens, shall we?

** Chapter 4  **

****

I am 3 and a half months into this pregnancy when we decided to have a family dinner to tell them about it and about Cass. We had an appointment 3 days ago and it looks like this one is finally sticking. So we wanted to surprise the rest like how Cass and I surprised Clarke.

By 6 pm, the doorbell rang. I open the door to Raven and Anya standing there with smiles on their faces. Anya and Raven stayed together all these time. Only just recently that they got engage.

From what my sister told me, Raven’s supportive just like Clarke and I’m glad that we both have someone that cared so much.

I hug them each before they made their way into the house. My sister pulled me to the side to have a private talk after telling Raven that she needed to talk to me and that we will join them in the kitchen in a while.

“How are you Lex?” She asks casually but I can see something is bothering her.

“I’m alright. Why? What’s wrong? You look... distracted.”

“A little worried, yes. About a month ago a woman came to me and threaten me and my family. She mentioned you.” Anya explains.

“You met a woman with icy blue eyes?

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“She came to me too. Her name is Nia. I’ll explain later. What did she say to you?”

Anya nods, “She told me to stop helping spirits cross over or else, I quote, ‘Or I will come after your sister and her wife before their family could even begin.’ What does that mean Lexa?”

Before I answered, I look to the kitchen to make sure that Clarke kept Raven occupied.

“Clarke and I invited all of you for dinner tonight to share great news.” I paused. “Clarke and I have been trying and this time, it worked. I’m currently 3 and a half months pregnant.” Silent. That’s all there is, silent. So I started to ramble.

“We wanted to make sure this one sticks before we...” I didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence when Anya wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I melted into her embrace.

“Congratulation little sis. I’m going to be an aunt.” She said in disbelief.

“Yeah, you’ll be An... Ya. Get it? Aunt, Ya?” I joked. Anya gave me a non-impressed look.

“You’re lucky you’re pregnant or I would have tossed you upside down.” I rolled my eyes at that before she smiled and hugged me again.

“Oh, there’s one more news but for that you’re just gonna have to wait like everybody else. And the Nia problem, we’re going to discuss after we break the second news later to everybody.” We both went to the kitchen to help Clarke and Raven before the rest got here.

**

 About half an hour later the doorbell rang again. This time it was the rest of the family; Abby and Jake Griffin and Lincoln and the twins. Nyko and Ryder.

We all hugged each other before settling in for dinner. All of us were sat at the table. Clarke sat on the head of the table and I was sat next to Clarke on her right; Anya was sat to my right with Raven in front of Anya. Jake sat on the other end of the table with Abby to his right. Lincoln sat between Raven and Abby. The twins sat next to Anya. The sit on Clarke’s left was vacant and they all know that it’s for Cass, but what they don’t know is that Cass will be joining us shortly. I couldn’t imagine what Abby and Jake’s reaction would be like.

Clarke looks to me and I gave her a nod telling her that I’m ready. She stood up and got everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for coming today. Lexa and I invited you guys over because we have news to share with all of you. 2 news actually.” Clarke begins while holding my hand and smiling towards me.

“We got married 4 years ago and we’ve been trying to get pregnant. And we failed twice. We never told anyone because we didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it. So about 4 months ago, we decided to try again. Turns out our third time was our charm. I am pleased to announce to you all that.... we’re pregnant! Mom, dad, you guys are going to be grandparents!” Clarke said with a beaming smile on her face.

The look on Abby and Jake’s face was priceless. The rest are no better. Abby and Jake got up and hug the both of us, then came the rest. They all were so happy and excited. Once we settle down, it’s time for the second news.

“That was our first news.” Clarke said then looks to me before I continued for her.

“The second news... well, you guys have to see for yourself because there’s no word for it.” The moment I finished that sentence, Cass stepped into the dining room. She looked over to everyone before looking to Abby and Jake. That’s when I directed their attention to the dining room entrance.

Cass looks so small and timid. She looks afraid and excited all the same for Abby and Jake’s reaction.

“Hi mom, hi dad.” She said softly.

Abby and Jake turn towards her and Abby was so shocked that she was full on crying the next moment. Jake looks to Clarke and I.

“H-how...?” He asks.

“We’ll get to that later dad. For now, she’s here and she’s real.” Clarke told Jake.

Cass walked slowly towards Abby. Abby was covering her mouth trying to stifle her cries when she pulled on her mom’s hand away from her face. Abby gasped at the touch.

“I’m here mommy. I’m here.” She tried; smiling through her tears. The next thing you know, Abby was barrelling to Cass; gripping her in a tight hug. Jake joins in soon after.

Everybody else was silently watching the exchange. Anya was by Raven and had her right arm around the younger girl’s shoulder as she cried softly. Even Lincoln and the twins have tears running down their face.

When they broke apart, Cass went to Lincoln and the twins. “Hey you goofballs. Fancy seeing you guys again.” She tried to joke.

But Lincoln and the twins just cried and pull her towards them in a group hug. “God I miss your hugs, guys.”

Cass went to Raven next. “Come to gently rap at my chamber door?”

Raven smile with tears in her eyes, “Only for that and nothing more.”

They both smiled at each other before Cass embraces Raven with a hug. “I miss you my little Raven.”

“I miss you too Cass. 16 years for me to see you again.” They broke apart and Cass cupped her face while wiping the tears away.

When we’re about to settle in our sits, Lincoln spoke up. “Hey Cass, you can sit here so that you can be close to your mom.” Lincoln offered.

“Thanks Linc, always the gentleman.” Cass said with a grateful smile.

We all settle down and begin eating dinner while chatting along with each other. Clarke looks to me and I smiled before she raised my hand towards her lips and kiss the back of my hand. That gesture always got me blushing.

Cass looks to Raven and asks. “How’s everything little sis?”

“Everything’s great. I didn’t end up like my mom. So that’s good.” Cass chuckled at that.

“Oh, I worked with dad now.” She added while pointing towards Jake with her face.

“You call him dad?”

“Might as well, seeing that she’s always around at our home and my work place. So why not?” Jake added with a shrug.

“Wow, dad, replacing me already, I’m hurt.” Cass said while feigning hurt. Everybody started laughing when Jake looks guilty.

“Don’t worry dad, I know. You’d be surprise of what I learned while looking over you guys. And I’m glad that Raven found a father in you, dad.” She smiled to Jake when Jake smiles in relief.

“Speaking of what I found out.” Cass looks to Lincoln.

“Linc... care to tell me who’s the brunette girl that you’ve been texting back and forth since you met her at the cafe near your gym a couple of months ago.” Cass said while raising both her eyebrows at Lincoln. Lincoln turn beet red at that. The twins were laughing the loudest at that when Cass directs her attention to them.

“Yeah, laugh it up boys, you guys too. I know you both have crushes on someone. C’mon spill.” Cass was smiling at their faces when they both turn red too.

And that was pretty much how everything went on during dinner. We just enjoy this time we have of smiles and laughter before we have to tell them the true purpose of this gathering.

Clarke held my hand all throughout dinner. We exchange glances and stole a few kisses. And I just wish that our family could stay like this for all times.

**

After dinner, we all settled in the living room. Cass never left Abby and Jake’s side. I sat at the one seated couch with Clarke sitting on the arm rest. I look up to Clarke, squeezing her hand. Clarke gave me a soft smile before Jake broke the bubble.

“So anyone care to tell of us how Cass is here? Why we can see and feel her? Not that I’m complaining but... What’s going on?” Jake looks to me and then to Clarke.

Both Clarke and I look to Cass. She took a deep breath before she grabs both of Abby and Jake’s hand before she starts to explain.

“I was sent back here by Victoria Woods. Anya and Lexa’s grandmother. She told me that I was going to be sent back here; flesh and blood to protect Lexa. All she told me was that if something did happen to Lexa that I need to tell her why I’m here.”

“So, did anything happen to Lexa?” Abby asks worriedly. Clarke looks to me when I started explaining what happened 2 months ago.

“I was out to lunch 2 months ago when a woman came to me and asks me to stop helping the earth bounds from crossing over. I told her I can’t do that because they don’t belong here. She told me that if I continue doing this, that something’s going to happen to the baby.” I paused when I heard Abby and Anya gasped.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We’re here for you, you know that.” Abby said.

“I know. But like I said, we wanted to make sure this nugget sticks before we tell you guys the news. That day when I met the woman, I had a mini accident. I’m fine. The baby’s fine. My palms broke the fall to my stomach but still my palms slip and I hit my head on the curb stopper at my work place parking lot. But the doctor  did thorough check and I was fine; still am.”

“Geez Lex, you should have told us.” Lincoln voice out his worry with the rest of them nodding, agreeing with him.

“We know. But it’s in the past now. We’re telling you guys what’s going on now right?” Clarke got a bit defensive. So I squeeze her hand; telling her that it’s alright. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry Clarke.” Lincoln offered.

“So what happens now?” Raven asks.

“We’re not sure. All Victoria said was that the people up there, (while pointing her head to the ceiling) are worried because they sense that the darkness is rising. I was sent here not to just protect Lexa but her baby as well. Their child is the key to bringing in the light. She’s special, just like both her mommies.” Cass smiles while winking at Clarke and me.

“So the baby’s a girl?” Raven asks.

“We don’t know for sure but we have a feeling it is.” Clarke said.

“I’m gonna be an aunt and I’m so gonna spoil that kid.”

“Oh no, not when their uncles are here to do that.” Nyko said. Clarke and I share a look before we both shook our heads at their banter when Jake’s voice boomed over them.

“No one is spoiling my grandchild!” Jake had a serious look before... “I’m going to do the honors first.” At that, Abby slapped his shoulder. Everybody started laughing.

“Hey, we’re gonna be here for you guys. We’re family. We’re all not far from you. Maybe we could take turns sleeping over when Clarke work’s the night shift?” Anya offers.

Clarke looks at me when I nodded. “Thanks guys, we’d like that.” Clarke said her thanks.

And with that, we spent the rest of the evening just hanging out as a family. This is what it feels like to be a complete family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go 2 more chapters for today. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a great day/evening. Stay safe people. Until next time. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit from Nia. And the aftermath of it.

** Chapter 5 **

****

Ever since the family dinner, 2 weeks ago, everything seems to be going great. They took turn checking up on me even when Clarke is home. I’m really grateful to have such an attentive family.

But with every smooth, straight road comes some bumps and curves up ahead. And that’s what happened.

Another day in the office and another successful antic being auctioned off. And the same goes for the spirit that comes with it. It was lunch time and I decided to stay in my office hoping to not come across Nia again. Anna was already off to lunch, so I was basically alone on my floor.

I didn’t hear anyone come in but then there was a voice by the door. I snapped my head at the intruder and it was none other than Nia herself.

“I warned you before. You wouldn’t listen.” Nia snarled while stalking closer to my desk. I stood up from my desk and tried to back away but there wasn’t much space to back away from.

“Nia, p-please. I didn’t ask for it, they begged me to help. I can’t just turn the other way.” I tried.

“Yes you can. You could’ve just said no or ignore them. But no, you just had to help didn’t you? Good people like you always wanted to help.”

“That’s what I do.” Nia finally manage to back me to the corner of my office. I tried to step through her side but she grabbed my arm and slams me to the wall.

“I was like you once, I tried to help but they send me to a nutter house instead. I was then offered a place with them. They helped me in that hell hole. And all they ask me to do was to... _persuade_ you to look the other way.” She took out pocket knife and drags it across the side of my neck. The cut wasn’t deep but it still hurts. I raised my palm to the cut and held on to it.

“I’m not going to kill you, but I am going to make you and your wife’s life miserable.” She whispered in my ear as she lifts up my shirt and tried to stab me but I grabbed her wrist and tried to dodge it but she manages a deep cut at the side of my left rib. I was on the floor holding my side with tears in my eyes as she was about to finish me off, the sound of the elevator dinging indicates that people are starting to come back from their lunches.

She walked over to the door to peek outside, when she saw that no one was coming towards my office, she turned her face towards me on the floor and said, “We’ll continue again soon. See you around Alexandria.” She winked with that sick smirk on her face and disappears out of my office. 

I just laid there staring at the ceiling, crying and groaning. I tried to get up and grab my phone. But all my effort seems pointless. So I just laid there, putting pressure on the cut, hoping that someone would come in to check on me.

I was trying to slow my breathing, when a moment later, a voice that I was hoping for calls out to me.

“Baby...” Clarke calls out. She then walked over to my desk and picked up my phone. I guess she tried calling me when Nia was here.

“C-clarke.” I whispered out.

She heard me and I saw her feet from under my desk moving to the side of the desk. When I look up, I can see her shocked and worried face.

“Lex! What happened?!” She quickly knelt down by my head. She picked up my head and rests it on her lap.

“N-Nia. Sh-she was here.” I stuttered.

Clarke pulls out her t-shirt from underneath her work shirt. She tore a piece from her t-shirt and uses it to cover my cut and presses on it. I winced and groaned at that.

“Sorry baby...” I held onto her hand that was putting pressure on the cut. She grabbed my phone on the desk with her right hand. She quickly dialled 911. Right at that moment, Anna came in to drop a folder I ask for earlier but she was shocked by what she saw instead.

“Oh my God! What happened?” She asks desperately while moving quickly towards us.

“Anna, I just called 911, can you go downstairs, wait for them and lead them up when they arrived?” Anna nodded her head furiously, taking one last look at me before running off.

Clarke looked down on me. I was still crying when I look at her. “I’m s-sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault okay. I need you to try and calm down so that you won’t stress the baby okay?”

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. I felt a peck on my forehead, when I opened my eyes, Clarke was looking at me; caressing my hair and cheek. “You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” She kept repeating that.

A couple of minutes later, the paramedics arrive. Clarke explains to them the extent to my injuries and they set me on the stretcher and wheeled me off. Clarke held my hand all the way to the hospital. 

**

A few hours later, I woke up to quiet whisperings in my room. When I open my eyes, I saw Clarke talking to Cass and their parents a few feet away from my bed. I turned my head to the left and saw Anya; holding my hand while looking down as she gently rubs her thumb on the back of my hand.

“Hey.” I croaked out.

“Hey sis. How are you feeling?” Anya asks gently.

“Sore... How’s the baby?”

“The baby is fine. You were under a lot of stress by what happened earlier today so the doctor would like to keep you over night just to be absolutely sure that both you and the baby are fine.”

I nodded dejectedly. “So my life is going to be this way until the baby is born huh?”

“I don’t know. _But_... I’m not leaving you alone. I’ve settled everything at your work place. I told them that if they need you, they can reach you at home. I settled all my affairs at the firm and told them that I will be on leave, just until little nugget is born. I’m staying with you. Cass will be with you. All of us will be with you at all times. Okay?”

“I guess I could use the company. I am kinda scared after what happened. I don’t want anything to happen to her.” I voice my concern while absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to her. We’ll all see to it.” Anya promised.

Clarke came towards us. She leans down and kisses the top of my head. “Everything okay?” I gave her a small smile and nodded a yes.

She settled herself on the bed with her arm around my shoulder. I melted to her side. She had her nose on my hair just inhaling me. I rest my head on her chest by her heart. The sound of her beating heart was lulling me to sleep again. A few minutes later I was asleep with Clarke holding me with her right palm resting on my baby bump, Anya’s hand still caressing the back of my left hand. Cass, Abby and Jake sat by the foot of my bed. I felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Lexa have a moment. And Clarke had a bad night and had a heart to heart with her wife through the phone.

** Chapter 6 **

****

For 2 months, nothing happened. I stayed and work from home. Anya kept her promise to have someone, every single day with us, aside from Cass. And right now, Raven and Anya are here with me. Clarke got the night shift tonight.

Clarke called about an hour ago, just to check up on me when she got radioed in saying that there was a building on fire and that they needed all available paramedics there. I told her to be careful and that I love her before we hung up.

“Clarke?” Cass asks.

“Yeah. You know how she is. She’s even more protective after the Nia thing in my office. Not that I’m complaining.” I replied.

“Well, if I see that biatch I’m gonna kill her so that she could forever stay with the dark side.” Anya added.

“Get in line sista.” Cass replied to Anya.

“Makes you feel great now that you have 2 protective older sisters looking out for you huh?” Raven whispered to me while Cass and Anya discuss different ways to kill Nia without getting caught.

“Three. I have three older sisters.” Raven looks confused. I chuckled at the face she makes.

“You, doofus. You’re the third sister. Although you might wanna be the mediator between those two.” I pointed my head at Cass and Anya. Raven laughed at that.

“Okay guys! Enough. Let’s watch a movie. You two (pointing at Anya and Cass) pick a movie. And please no blood and gore. I’m pregnant and I get queazy easily. Action is fine. And you Raven, help me with the popcorn and drinks.” Raven winked at Anya before she followed me to the kitchen.

When we at the kitchen while waiting for the microwave pop corn, Raven was looking at me fascination.

“You really mean it? About me being a sister.”

“Rae, I thought you already knew. For someone to stick with my sister after all these years, even after knowing about the gift that comes with it, and now you’re engaged to her, shouldn’t it tell you enough? And then there’s Clarke. Yeah you didn’t see her for 8 years when we met, but the stories Cass told me, you guys bonded like sisters. Even after 8 years of separation, you guys picked up where you left off. Nothing’s changed. We’re all one family. And that makes you my sister too.”

Raven was listening with tears in her eyes. “I knew your life was shitty before, but now you have all of us. And to top it all off (I lean in closer as if I’m gonna tell her a big secret), you’re my favorite sister.” I winked at her before I grabbed the pop corn from the microwave and put it in a bowl.

“Thank you Lex, for saying all that. I do love your sister. And I would always stick by her no matter what.”

“You better, or I’ll find some wandering spirits to haunt you till the end of your days.” I said seriously before my lips curl up to a wide smile. Raven laughs, “I wouldn’t want that.”

We grabbed the pop corn and some drinks and brought it to living room. When we got to the living room, Cass and Anya each had a film in mind, so me and Raven had to be the tie breaker. We settled with Cass’ pick, ‘Speed’. Who doesn’t love a Sandra Bullock film right.

About 2 films later, I had a phone call from Clarke. I excuse myself to the kitchen to pick up her call.

“Hey baby, how’s everything?” Clarke asks casually. But from the years we spent together, I know when she’s not okay.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” I asks worriedly. I heard a sigh on the other line.

“You can always know when I’m not alright huh?” She breathe out a chuckle.

“Of course love. You can always know when I’m not alright. It works both ways.”

“Yeah.” She sighed again.

“Baby, please tell me what’s wrong?”

And then there it was, the quiet sobs. I can’t do anything but to just listen to her crying and telling her that everything’s going to be alright. It took her a couple of minute before she was calm enough to tell me what’s wrong.

“We got a call to the burning building earlier. Most of the tenant got out. But someone told one of the firefighters that there was a woman that was still in there because he didn’t see her out there with the rest of the escaped tenant.” She paused to take a slow breathe in and out. I told her to take her time and that I’m still here listening.

“Turns out she was at the laundry room at the basement doing her laundry. While waiting, she fell asleep with her headphones on and didn’t here the commotion. Somehow during that commotion, part of the ceiling came down just outside the basement down, so she was basically locked in. I guess the smoke got too heavy, and when the firefighter manage to open the door, she was barely breathing. When they brought to me and my partner, she manage to come to and all she said to me was to try and save the baby. She practically begged me. I told her I would try my best. When we got to the hospital, I told the doctor what she told me. The nurse on the front desk, heard our conversation and she told me that she would call to update me on the pregnant mother if there is any news. I got a call from the nurse before I called you and she told me that the woman died, along with the baby.” When she ended the explanation, I can still here her sniffing.

“Hey, you did your best. It’s not your fault.”

“I know. I know. But she reminded me so much of you. It got me thinking that, if Nia manages do what she came to your office to do, I don’t know what I would do. I cannot even imagine a world without you. I love you so much that I’m afraid, no... I’m terrified of losing you.”

“You’re not gonna lose me. I promise.”

“But how can you be sure? I know that I’m being over-protective ever since that office incident, I’m sorry for that but seeing you laying on your office floor, blood on your side, it scares me. I mean I dealt with huge amount of blood on a daily basis but to see them coming from you, and the pain in your eyes, it scares me.”

“I know, I was scared too. But we have Cass and Anya and Raven. Even the man boys and your parents. They take turns coming here. I’m safe with them and you. It will be fine, I promise.”

“From people, I have no worries. But what about the ones I can’t see or hear? How am I suppose to protect you from those beings? I wish that I could.” She sighed.

“Listen to me. You may not be able to see or hear them. Sometimes I feel their pain when they try to make contact with me. It’s normal. But having them when you’re there beside me, I know I am safe. Knowing that you’re there when I wake up screaming, to hold me and lull me back to sleep again, there’s no safer place I can think of than there in your arms. You. Are. Enough, love. You protect me from my nightmares. You do more for me than you led on. And I love you for that. Don’t doubt yourself for being worthless because you’re not. In my eyes, you’re not. You hear me baby. I love you. I. Love. You.”

I heard her breathe out before she replies. “I love you too baby. So, so much.” When I look at the clock it’s already past midnight.

“I think you should get some sleep. You must be tired.” Clarke said.

“I should. But are you okay? I could stay on the line for awhile. Maybe talk to you till I fall asleep.” I asked hesitantly.

“Can’t sleep without hearing my voice huh?”

“Can’t sleep without you, period.”

“Alright, get yourself ready for bed. Call me back when you’re done.”

“Alright.” And with that we hung up. I walked back to the living room where Cass, Raven and Anya are still engross on their 3 movie.

“Hey guys, I think I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Everything okay sis?” Anya asks.

“Yeah, Clarke lost someone on her call and she was feeling pretty bad about it. I’m gonna call her again later.”

“Oh, we’re sorry to hear that. Tell her that we’re here if she needed to talk about it.” This time it was Raven who replied. Cass just looks on with a sad expression. I guess she knows what Clarke can be like if she lost someone on one of her call in.

“I will. Goodnight guys.” I turn to the stairs when I heard them said goodnight in unison.

I got to my every night routine and once I was lying on my bed, I decided to facetime Clarke instead. When she saw my face, I can still see the sparkle in her eyes. We talked that night until I fell asleep on her.

Cass came in to Clarke and Lexa’s bedroom and saw that Lexa was asleep with Clarke still on facetime, watching her sleep. She took the phone and talk to her little sister for a bit. After they were done, Clarke told Cass to put the phone back in front of Lexa, so that she could watch her sleep. And that’s what Cass did. She slept beside Lexa because Clarke told her too. Knowing that her wife will be safe, and is peacefully sleeping, she whispered an ‘I love you and sweet dreams’ before she finally hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today and I hope I didn't disappoint. Any mistakes are my own and I apologize if there is any. So enjoy. Have a great day/evening. Stay safe. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble for Lexa. Big trouble. Someone came to her rescue. And Cass and that mystery rescuer have a talk.

** Chapter 7 **

****

I’m 7 and a half months pregnant today and Clarke is having a day off. And today it was Jake and Abby who came over and relief Anya and Raven from the ‘protecting duty’.

And right now, Abby is making dinner in our kitchen and wouldn’t allow me to help in the kitchen saying that Cass is help enough and that I need to rest. Clarke is in the living room with Jake watching tv, so I waddled back to the living room and sat next to Clarke.

“Hey baby. Got kicked out of the kitchen?” Clarke asks teasingly. I just pouted and nods.

“Don’t worry love. Mom’s like that. At least it gives you a chance to relax here with me.” She said before kissing me on my temple.

“Yeah Lexa, Clarke’s right. When Abby’s like this, cherish it because it’s the only time she will do things for you.” Jake said winking at me. I chuckled at that.

So the three of us sat there enjoying the tv. Once in a while I would catch Clarke staring at me instead and when I caught her, she will give me a toothy grin that I find adorable. And I couldn’t help but to kiss her.

The first time we really felt the baby kick was right at this moment when Clarke was absentmindedly rubbing it. She stopped and looked at me, shocked evident in her face. We waited to feel it again, and there it was; another strong kick. Normally there’s just tiny movements here and there but today, I think the baby decides to do a drop kick or something.

“Oh my God!” Clarke squeals while I winced at the impact of the kick.

“What?!” Jake asks, afraid that there might be something wrong.

Abby and Cass was no better, they ran out to the living room when they heard the commotion. Abby was in doctor mode while Cass just looks like she doesn’t know what to do.

“What? What happened? Are you in pain dear? From scale from 1 to 10, how bad is it?” Abby started asking questions after questions.

Clarke and I just look on with smiles on our faces. “Are you done, Mom?”

“Uhmm... What’s going on?” Abby asks confuse when she saw the smiles on our faces.

“We were going to tell you what’s wrong but your non-stop questioning was preventing us to.” I supplies while chuckling.

“What we’re about to say is that, the baby kicked. This time it was a hard kick. Unlike the usual soft movement.” Clarke said while smiling.

“Aww... Here let me feel.” Abby cooed. Jake was beside Abby in an instant trying to feel it too. I smiled at the Griffins, seeing them cooing at my ever growing stomach. It’s amusing and yet a beautiful sight. Seeing them all excited for the new arrival. Can’t wait when the baby finally do arrive.

That night we had an amazing dinner. Just the 5 of us; Abby and Jake with their 2 daughters and me, their daughter in law. 

**

That night when we were all asleep, I woke up to a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. I tried waking Clarke up but she doesn’t stir. It’s like she doesn’t even hear or feel me. I sat up on the bed trying to turn on the night light. But as I turn to my left there was a spirit with scars on her face, wearing all black from head to toe with long frizzy hair and looking right at me with dark eyes.

“We told you to stay away. We warned you and now you’re going to pay. Scream for us, your family won’t even hear you.” The being spoke with a gravelly harsh voice. As it touches my stomach, the pain intensifies.

I held onto my stomach, hoping and praying that nothing’s going to happen to the baby. I toss and turn, writhing in pain on the bed, grabbing hold to Clarke trying to wake her, but nothing works. The being was laughing sadistically at my pain. I cried and screamed but still nothing. Just when I thought that all hope is gone. I heard a voice; a woman’s voice.

“Stay away from my daughter and grandchild! You will not have them! I swear I will come after all of you if something does happen to them!” She said.

I heard a manic laugh fading out when the pain finally stops. The being was gone. By then I was sweating, breathing raggedly and I tried to clear my eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman. There she was by my side, same brown wavy hair as me but same eye color as Anya.

“M-mom?” I rasped out. She gave me a gentle smile.

“Sweetie, I need you to wake Clarke up okay. You’re gonna pass out soon. The baby needs help fast. C’mon honey, do this one small thing for me. Wake up Clarke.” I nodded weakly to her.

Without turning my head away from my mom, I tried moving my right hand to Clarke. I aimlessly tried to grab hold of her. Which seemed to be a success because Clarke begins to stir.

“Baby...?” She propped up to her elbow to look at me while rubbing sleep away from her eyes. I was sweating and wincing. I turn my head to face her and I let out a tiny whimper and she was awake in an instant.

“Baby! Baby, what’s wrong?” I couldn’t answer her; all I did was let out another whimper as my eyes starts to get blur. She switched on the night light on her side and pulls the duvet off from our bodies and when she looked down, there was blood between my legs. So much blood.

“No... No, no, no, no, no... Mom!! Dad!!” Within a second Abby, Jake and Cass came running in our room; switching on the bedroom light as they did so. Clarke held my hand and caressing my face trying to get me to stay awake, but everything was starting to get dark.

As my vision starts fading, I heard my mom’s soothing, melodic voice. She kept on telling me that I am strong and that the baby is going to be fine. And that was the last thing I heard before I finally pass out. 

**

Lexa was unconscious by the time Jake was able to carry her to the car. Right now they are in the waiting room of the emergency ward. It’s been nearly an hour and still with no news yet. Cass was next to Clarke holding her. Lincoln and the twins made it and was there giving their support.

The sounds of hurried footsteps caught everyone’s attention. And from the corner Anya and Raven appeared.

“What happened?! How is she?” Anya asks desperately.

“She’s still in the OR. We’re still waiting for news.” Abby tried to calm her down. Anya looked over Abby’s shoulder and saw Clarke staring into space.

“She’s been like that since they took her to the OR.” Abby told Anya.

Anya slowly walked towards Clarke and knelt down in front of her. When Anya’s movement in front of Clarke caught her attention, blue eyes met brown. That’s when Clarke broke down. Clarke’s cry was so broken that you couldn’t help but to cry as well. Anya pulled Clarke to her and held her firmly in her arms.

Amelia, Lexa and Anya’s mom came from the corner. No one was able to see her except for Cass and Anya.

When she caught Cass’ attention, Cass got up and walked towards Amelia.

“Follow me.” Cass said softly for only Amelia’s ear to hear. Cass led them to a deserted hallway and waited for Amelia to round the corner.

“Why are you here?” Cass’ tone wasn’t accusing just curious.

“She tried waking Clarke up, but Clarke didn’t stir. She screamed for help but no one heard. I had to do something or else I would lose my grandchild.”

“What happened?”

“The darkness send that being to hurt my daughter because Nia failed them. So they took matters into their own hands. They would do anything to not let my grandchild be born. She is the key to stopping them and to restore balance.”

“What can a baby do to stop them? She’s only a baby.”

“She’s the first born. First borns in our family are the strongest. More powerful. She can open the door to the light and cross alot of spirits at once.” She paused and then continues.

“When she’s born they can’t touch her because she is pure. But at the age of 21, that’s when she will be at a mature age and strong enough. That’s why they tried to kill her while she’s still in the womb.” Cass looks to be in deep thought at that.

“Even when she’s born and they couldn’t touch her, they won’t stop hurting her. They can still hurt her.” Amelia added.

“Then how are we suppose to prevent that?”

“Anya. She’s a first born. She can protect the baby.”

“But how come she doesn’t have her gift when she was younger?”

“It was my fault. To keep her safe, I taught her to ignore the spirits so as to not attract the darkness. Then as the years went by, she just naturally wasn’t able to see them. I never regret that decision. It did kept her safe.”

“Lexa wouldn’t want that for her daughter.” Cass said while shaking her head.

“I know. That’s why Anya needs to know about this. She’s a first born who is above the full age. She is enough to protect the baby from harm. Anya is more powerful than she thinks.”

“You need to talk to Anya. She might want to hear this from you.”

At that, Cass walks back to the waiting room. Anya was sitting next to Clarke with her arm around her shoulder. Cass walks in and it caught Anya’s attention. But her attention was quickly drawn to the person behind Cass.

“Mom?” Anya whispered out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya's POV in this chapter. Some things are going to be explained. The baby will be here but her name will be revealed on the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna leave 2 chapters for today. Hope you stick around. I'm still writing the next chapter so it might take a couple of days before I upload the next one. Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy this one. My mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

** Chapter 8 **

****

**_~ Anya’s POV ~_ **

“Mom?” I whispered out.

“She wants to talk to you. I’ll stay with Clarke.” Cass told me. Clarke looks up to me and then to Cass.

“What’s going on? Who’s here?’ Clarke asks while looking around for anyone new. Her voice is raspy from all the crying she did. I was still staring at my mom with a surprised feature on my face.

“I-it’s my mom. She’s here. I’ll be right back okay?” I got up; leaned down and kissed Clarke on top of her head. As I moved away I heard Cass said to Clarke that she’ll explain everything.

As I moved towards my mom, she led me to a deserted hallway. When I stood in front of her, I couldn’t help but to just stare at her. I have so much that I wanna say to her but right now I’m completely speechless.

“Hi sweetie.” She was smiling at me. Still I couldn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry to appear like this, but I had to.”

“M-mom?” I stuttered.

“Yes, honey. I’m here.” Smiling gently at me. “Now, we don’t really have much time. When the baby is born you need to stay by her side at all times.”

“I... I don’t understand.”

“What Lexa went through tonight, I went through it with you. First borns in this family are the strongest. And the darkness is afraid of that.”

“But I didn’t have my gift till I was 21. And that was because of the mini accident I had. How can I be the stronger one?”

“It was my fault honey. When you were born, in order for me to keep you safe, I had to teach you _not_ to see the spirits. And as you grew up, you naturally couldn’t see them anymore. I’m sorry for that but I had to. They would come after you if they knew. I couldn’t let that happen. I caused the mini accident that got you your gift back. You were 21, an adult. They can’t come after you anymore.” My mom tried explaining.

“But how am I to know what to do? I mean I still feel new to this. And now you’re telling me that I’m stronger than Lexa, who, by the way has embraced her gift since birth and who taught me everything since I have them.”

“The very thought of your existence is what makes you stronger, sweetie. Your natural instinct is to protect your family. You are the first born; the elder sister. And when the baby is born, the idea of two first borns in this family would set fear to the darkness itself. Only the two of you can put the balance back. That’s why we had to make sure that your niece is born. But since you are above the mature age of your gift being at full strength, you need to protect her. You’re the only one that can.” She paused, face up with closed eyes. “She’s here. She’s safely born. Go to Clarke now.”

The moment my mom told me to go, I ran back to the waiting room, truthful enough the doctor was coming in from the opposite direction.

I went in the waiting room and went straight to Clarke.

“Is it true? What Cass told me?”

“I don’t know what Cass told you but my mom said that your daughter is safely born. The doctor is on his way. We’ll talk later okay? Right now Lexa and the baby needs us.” I told Clarke as I pulled her to my side.

She smiled, knowing that her daughter is safe. Not a moment later, the doctor came in.

“Griffin-Woods?” The doctor calls out. Apparent the people that are in the waiting room are just us. So when the doctor called, all of us stood up and stepped forward.

“Oh, wow... uhmm... Who might I ask is Alexandria’s husband?” The doctor looked nervously at Lincoln, Nyko and Ryder.

“Uh, no husband. I’m the wife.” Clarke stepped forward.

“Oh thank God, you guys are intimidating.” The doctor mumbled a breath of relief while still looking over at Lincoln and the twins who are spotted with a smug looks on their faces.

“Yeah, they get that a lot. But they’re fine.” Clarke said trying to calm the doctor’s nerves.

The rest of us chuckled at that exchange.

“Hi, Mrs Griffin-Woods, I’m Doctor Tate. Your wife is stable now; when she came in she had a massive bleed. Somehow the baby was in dire distress. So we had no choice but to perform an emergency C-section. We found the source of the bleed and manage to stop it. Your wife was given blood transfusion and now she’s currently resting. Your daughter however, will still need a round the clock care cuz she’s born at 7 and a half months. So we need to monitor her very closely. She has a strong heart beat. So I do believe she will make it just fine. So for now I will allow all of you to see them but try not to overwhelm your wife. She’s asleep and she needs her rest.” The doctor concludes his explanation.

“Thank you doctor. And by the way doctor, can I have my sister-in-law stay with the baby at all times? I would rest easy knowing that she’s there with her.” Clarke adds.

The doctor looked confuse but he understands Clarke’s reasoning.

“The baby is in an incubator in the room with your wife, so it won’t be a problem if your sister-in-law decides to stay regardless.” He gave us a genuine smile before he walked away.

Abby, Jake, Lincoln, Nyko, Ryder and Raven decided to go to the cafeteria instead. They wanted to give us some time with her. Before they left, Raven came up to me and gave me a kiss.

“I’ll see you later.” She smiles before she left with the other.

As me, Clarke and Cass walked through the room Lexa was in; my mother was by the incubator watching over her granddaughter.

Clarke went over to the sleeping Lexa and sat by her bed. Cass stayed close by the bed while I went straight to my mom.

“Hey mom.” I whispered as I got closer.

“My granddaughter is so beautiful.” She said without looking away from the baby.

“Runs in the family, I guess.” I joked which got a small chuckle out of my mom. She looked up to me and then to Clarke.

“Clarke is definitely Lexa’s soulmate. She so caring and always puts Lexa’s needs before her own. I’m glad Lexa found her.” We both looked to Clarke and the way she was whispering and caressing Lexa’s hair, really shows how in love they are.

“Yup she is. I’m glad that Clarke came into her life when she did. I regretted not being there for her before.” I said while looking on with a sad expression.

“Honey. She forgave you and so do I. The important thing is you’re here now. Make it count.”

“I will. Now that this little nugget is born, I will protect them like how I should have before.” I said with conviction. 

**

When the 3 of us was settling around Lexa’s bed, Clarke finally asks us both to explain again what was going on. Cass and I both took turn explaining and finishing each other’s explanation if either of us misses anything.

Clarke took in everything just fine. But the questions that she wanted to know was what caused so much distress to her wife that night.

“Honey, could you relay what I want to say to her?” My mom offers. And I nodded to my mom.

“Clarke, my mom is here. She wants to explain what happened.” At Clarke’s nod, she begins. My mom spoke and I relay them to her.

“Lexa woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. She tried to wake you but you wouldn’t stir. There was a spirit; an evil one. She guesses that it muffled her screams that’s why none of us could hear her.” Clarke was already crying and I knew that she blamed herself for not being able to wake up.

“She said she knows you blame yourself, but it’s not your fault. She came just in time to send that thing away. She wasn’t meant to intrude but she wouldn’t want her granddaughter dead, so she had to do something. Screw the rule she said.”

Clarke breathe out a small chuckle while still holding on to Lexa’s hand, crying softly. After a while, Clarke spoke. But her voice was quiet.

“Thank you Amelia. I.. I just.. She must have been in so much pain and she.. she was alone.” Clarke said.

“My mom said that, she will never be alone. For her granddaughter, of course she would help. She said not to blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault. They made you not hear her screams so it’s no one’s fault.”

“I love her.” Clarke said before she kisses the back of my sister’s hand. Cass, my mom and I just watched on the sweet gesture with awe.

“I... l-love... y-you too...” All of us heard from the bed.

Clarke head snapped up, but Lexa was already looking at her with those tired eyes and tired smile.

Clarke let out a wet chuckle and stood up to lean in and kiss my sister’s forehead, cheeks and lips.

“You’re awake. You’re awake.” Clarke whispered over and over with their forehead connecting, eyes close, cherishing the closeness. And thank God, she’s okay. The rest of us just enjoyed the blissful moment and to witness the love between my sister and her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. Stay safe people. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising news to the new parents. And meet the newest member of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. I'm currently having writers block and I've just started on a new job. Took out a lot of my time. I'm not abandoning this story, just a lil stuck.

** Chapter 9  **

****

When Clarke had her forehead on mine, I remembered how grateful I was to have her. Like I said before, everyday she gave me a reason to love her and to remember how blessed I was to have her. And soon our little nugget will be born.

Then suddenly what happened before came back to me and I stiffened. Clarke felt the sudden change in me. She leaned back and looked at me. My eyes were wide; hoping that the baby was fine.

“B-baby...? M-mom...?” It’s all I manage to say. Clarke gave me a gentle smile and look towards the incubator. I followed her gaze. And there she was; safe but with wires around her.

“Hi sweetie.” Came a voice at the foot of my bed. I looked towards the sound of the voice.

The sight before me was how I see in all the pictures I had of her. She was so beautiful in the pictures but seeing her here, right in front of me, it doesn’t do her justice. Amelia Woods, my mother who died giving birth to me. I never got the chance to meet her; until now. 

“M-mommy?” My voice quivers as I called to her. She was beside me in an instant.

“Hi, baby girl. You did well today. I’m so very proud of you.” She smiled at me.  

I stared into her eyes, couldn’t say anything. I just wanted to hear her voice. My lips were trembling and tears started streaming down.

“Oh baby girl. Don’t cry. I’m sorry that you never had a chance to meet me. I wish I could stay but I couldn’t. But I was always with you. You grew up beautifully. Your wife is wonderful. And your daughter.. wow, your daughter?” She turned to look at the baby and then to Cass before she turned back to me. “Well she’s going to be a handful since...” She trailed off while side eyeing Cass with a known smirk on her face.

I was confused. So is Anya. Clarke wasn’t any better. “What do you mean?” I ask. Anya looks to our mother with an expectant look. When our mother didn’t say anything, she just continue smiling, we look to Cass for an explanation. Cass has the decency to look guilty.

Cass sighs, “I’m not supposed to tell any of you this but... I wasn’t supposed to come back... now... But... your grandmother wanted you and the baby safe.” Cass begins hesitantly.

“Go on.” I supplied.

She took a breath and let it out. “They gave me a chance to be born again; through... reincarnation.” She paused to see if we got what she meant. She looks to the baby and to

all of us and that’s when it dawned on me.

“No... way...” I whispered. She looks sheepishly at all of us.

“Uhmm... Yes… way. Hi moms...” She gave me and Clarke a tight lip smile and a small wave.

“Holy shit...” Is what Anya manages to say. Clarke was still spotting a blank look on her face. She was quiet. Scarily quiet. I tried to grab her attention, but she just remained motionless. She blinks once then twice. Then she finally manages to say something.

“So _what_ you’re saying is…” Clarke begins with a serious look on her face. “We have to raise… a grown ass woman in a body of our innocent little child?” Clarke’s frown turns to a smirk.

“Awh geez Clarke, don’t do that! I thought you’re mad or something.” Cass breathes out. I was already chuckling at the interaction. Anya’s face turns to a relief smile at Clarke’s words before it changes to her stifling her laughs.

“Yeah, I am mad asshole! Just not angry.. mad. More like crazy… mad thinking about raising you.” That got all of us laughing.

“Baby... don’t make me laugh so hard.” I whined.

“Oh, sorry love.” She kisses my hand. “But she definitely gonna make our lives hard with her never ending stubbornness.” Clarke said with a smile.

“I promise to _try…_ Try being the operative word, to _not_ make your lives hard, okay?” Cass said.

“Oh don’t worry big sis, we’re up for it. Besides, I would rather still have a bit of you in our child than not have you at all.” I told her truthfully. “No matter how handful you’re gonna be.”

“Yeah sis. I know you couldn’t stay away.” Clarke teased a bit.

“We will always be family. You know that.” Cass looks to all of us including my mom.

In that moment, the rest of the gang came in. “Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling kiddo?” Jake asks.

“Better now that everyone is here.” I smiled.

“Aww look at this little nugget. She looks so small.” Nyko coos. With Ryder and Lincoln standing beside him, nodding along.

“Yeah, she’s gonna stay in there for a little while longer.” Abby supplies. “Have you thought of a name yet honey?”

Clarke looks to me. “You decide love. Anything you want, I’ll love it.”

“Even if I name her Nugget?” I ask teasingly.

“Uhh… W-well, we’ll discuss that.” Clarke looking unsure when everybody started laughing.

“It’s a joke babe.” I kiss her on her cheek before I continue. “I just thought of it actually. I would like to name her Cassidy, after you, Cass.” I held out my hand to Cass who reached out and put her hand in mine.

“And I’m thinking Ava for her middle name. A.V. A; Amelia, Victoria and Anya.” Clarke added with a smile. Amelia and Anya both had tears in their eyes. Anya put her hand above mine and Cass’ hand.

“Cassidy Ava Griffin-Woods. I like that.” I said while looking up at Clarke who had a loving, adoring smile on her face. We kissed each other. While everybody looked on with smiles on their faces.

“Cassidy Ava Griffin-Woods. Welcome to the family.” Jake said quietly to the baby. Everybody was hugging everybody. And we spent a few extra hour of us being around each other. They only left when I started getting tired and Clarke having to kick them all out. Telling them that they can visit again later.

Now all that is left was Cass, Anya, Clarke and I. My mother decided to stay awhile. I felt peaceful with her around. She talks to me until I finally fell asleep. Her voice was my lullaby for the first time in my 26 years of life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this 2 chapters for now. Seriously, I apologize that I couldn't post as fast as I did with "I See You". I'll try to post on the weekends but no promises though. 
> 
> Have a great day or evening. Stay safe. :)

** Chapter 10 **

****

Our baby is a strong little thing. She’s only in the incubator for about a week and a half. The doctor was right; she is making a full recovery. Although the doctor says that she’s a miracle to be this strong after 1 and a half weeks. She can now be fed with a bottle. No more tubes for her which is awesome.

And right now, everybody, except for Jake, Abby, and Raven is here. Jake and Raven are at work and Abby dropped by earlier before she got paged. She gave me and Clarke a kiss on the head and telling us that she would drop by after her shift before she’s off saving lives. My mom left a few days ago, saying that we’ll see each other soon. I was glad she came to my rescue and finally getting to meet her.

Right now the rest of them just took turn cradling Cassidy. And now she’s in Nyko’s arms. Lincoln and the twins look adorable with a baby in their arms actually. Big, bulky tough guys being gentle with a baby in hand.

“Oh my God, she’s so cute. So tiny.” Right at that moment, Cassidy yawns. “Awww... I want one.” Nyko said.

“Well, find a loving woman and make one. I’m sure your swimmers would make it happen in one shot.” Clarke jokes.

“Not doubting my swimmers huh?” Nyko counters with a smirk. “Oh, no. Not at all.” Clarke played along with a smirk of her own.

Everybody was laughing along. Right at that moment, the doctor came, did a checking on both me and the baby. And the doctor concluded that we are both healthy enough to go home.

Lincoln and the twins helped with the bags, while Clarke helped pushed me on the wheelchair and Anya is carrying the baby. When we stepped out from the hospital, the sun was so bright on my face. It feels like it’s a brand new day.

Clarke and Lincoln went to grab their car respectively while Anya, Cass and the twins are waiting with me. While we were waiting, the four of them were engaged in a conversation. I was just looking around enjoying the day when from a distance I saw her. Nia. 

I grabbed the bottom of Anya’s shirt to get her attention. “What is it?” I just pointed to the direction of where Nia was standing; still with that sadistic smirk.

When Anya and the twins saw what I was pointing at, Anya was snarling. Cass and the twins wanted to go after her but I stopped them.

“No, not yet. We need to discuss our move first before we do anything.” I told them. The three of them agreed. Nia then turned around and walked away.

“That’s it, we’re staying over.” Ryder declared. “Maybe everybody should.” Anya added.

“We’ll talk to Clarke when we get home, okay? If we tell her now, she’ll get distracted.” The three of them agreed to tell Clarke and Lincoln when we get home.

Not a moment later, Clarke and Lincoln arrived with their respective cars. Nyko decides to ride with Anya, Clarke and me. While Cass went with Lincoln and Ryder. Clarke and Lincoln didn’t question. They just shrugged.

“Everything okay?” Clarke asks knowing something was off.

“Yeah, we’ll talk at home alright?” Clarke just nodded and I kiss her on her cheek.

The drive home was smooth. Clarke looks so happy humming along to the song on the radio. I reach for her hand that was on her lap and intertwine it with mine. She looks to me and smile. She moves my hand to her lips and kisses the back of it.

Sometimes I just wish that I didn’t have to tell her about Nia. But I knew that if I don’t, she would get upset. I just wanted her to be this happy with no distraction. Especially with a ‘Nia’ situation. But she’s my wife and I promised not to keep anything from her. So I just cherished this blissful moments, whenever I get the chance. And right now, she looks beautiful with no worry on her face.

**

 When we got home, everyone was gathered at the living room. Cassidy is in my arms, sleeping peacefully. Clarke was putting the overnight bag away. The twin and Anya are all looking at me but I choose not to look up from my daughter. Lincoln sense the tension but Nyko whisper to him that we need to wait for Clarke to come back.

When Clarke came back, she still had a smile on her face. She sat next to me with her left arm around my shoulder. She kisses me on the side of the head and then looked at everybody at the living room. She could sense that something was going on. She looked to me but still I wouldn’t look away from the baby.

“What’s going on?” Clarke broke the silence. But still no one answered. When Clarke looks to me, she can see that my jaw was clenched.

“Baby, what’s going on?” When I still wouldn’t look at her, she gently grabbed my chin and moves my face towards her.

“What’s wrong, love? I told you whatever it is, I’m here.”

I sighed before I told her. “Nia was there, outside the hospital. Nyko and Ryder wanted to go after her but I told them that we need to discuss this first before we do anything. I don’t wanna spoil your bliss. You look so happy in the car. I didn’t wanna ruin it.”

I saw that Clarke was clenching her jaw when I mention Nia. Her mind is working, and she has that crazy eyes. Before she even said it, I beat her to it.

“No. You’re not going after her and kill her.”

“How did you….”

“8 years together and you still had to ask.” I shook my head with a chuckle.

“But I wanna kill her. She is nothing but trouble. She can’t even finish you and still she thinks that she can.” Clarke pouts. I laughed at her adorableness. It’s funny how easy it is for me to calm her down sometimes.

I kissed her pout away. “I know you do, but we need to be smart about this. You guys have cop friends right?” I ask both Anya and Clarke. And they both nodded.

“Okay, I think Anya would fit with this because she’s a lawyer. So I need you to ask any of your cop buddies that you trust, everything they have on Nia. If they ask about it, just say that it’s for research. You’re trying to figure out what she’s capable of, so that you could prevent anything from happening to our family.” Anya nodded with seriousness.

“I’m impressed lil sis. Anything else?” Anya asks.

“Find out where she could possibly be living. Just find any clue of where she might be staying.” I replied.

“When we do know where she’s staying, we’re gonna follow her movement. If we could follow her, we might know where she’s keeping the lost souls.” I paused and thought further. “But we’re gonna need someone new. Someone she doesn’t recognize. If one of us goes, she will know that something’s up. Any idea of who might wanna help without questions?”

“Uhmm, my girl can do that for you. She used to be a cop but she decided to change her profession to a paramedic instead because she wanted to save lives rather than getting to the scene after it’s too late. She’s gonna transfer here.” Lincoln offered.

“I heard of a new recruit. I think she might be my new partner because mine was transferring to another house. What’s her name?” Clarke asks.

“You didn’t tell me about that?” I told her. “It was sudden love. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, after what happen to you, it must have slipped my mind.”

“It’s alright baby.” I kissed her on her cheek.

“Uh… Her name is Octavia Blake.” When Lincoln mentioned Blake; Cass, Clarke and me look to each other.

“Related to Bellamy by any chance?” I ask hesitantly.

“Yeah, that’s her half brother. Same dad different mom. Apparently the father left Bellamy’s mom when she was pregnant. He married O’s mom 3 years later and had her a year after. She never knew about him only until recently. How did you know him?”

“Remember about the Finn incident? There was a kid that looked nervous, with dark curls? Yeah, that’s Bellamy.” Clarke explains. Lincoln and the twins have a look of realization when they ended up laughing at the memory.

“You trust her?” I ask Lincoln.

“I do cuz she’s a supernatural junky. Come to think of it, I think, we are attracting people who believe in supernatural.” Lincoln mentions looking like he’s in deep thought.

Me and Clarke look to each other and laugh at that. “Yeah, it’s different from believing and seeing it with your own eyes. Remember that Jenna chick in college babe?”

“Oh yeah, her.” Clarke chuckles. “Who’s Jenna?” Anya asks. I nodded to Clarke to let her explain.

“She’s a girl we met in college. She’s into paranormal stuff. Her dorm room was full of that stuff; camcorders, infrared reading thingamajigs, an EVP. Anything you see in paranormal tv shows, she has them. But one thing she doesn’t realize is that there were ghosts attached to her. I emphasize on the word ‘ghosts’; plural.” Clarke explains and paused to let me explain the next part.

“See, what they don’t know is that, those gadgets are like magnets to those earthbound spirits. Spirits are everywhere. They always needed help. So when she uses those things, she’s basically giving herself an invitation sign to come haunt her. The spirits think that she can help them. What she doesn’t know is that she had _four_ spirits attached to her. When I tried telling her about it, she wouldn’t believe me, saying that she had all this gadgets and still they are hard enough to get a proper reading so “why am I any special”, right? Her words not mine.” I chuckled and Clarke does to.

The rest of them had amused smiles on their faces.

“So I just told her our dorm room number, you know, _just in case_. But she was like, ‘whatever’. I just smiled and walked away. That night when Clarke and I were sleeping, there was a rapid knock on our door. Well, Clarke and I knew who it was so we let her knock for a little bit longer. I was surprise that she remembers our dorm room number.” Everyone laughed at that.

“You guys are mean.” Anya said with an amused face. “Yeah well, she wouldn’t listen so we thought it would be fun to let her panic for a while.” Clarke added.

“So yeah, about 5 minutes of letting her freak out, Clarke decided to open the door and pretended to be mad, telling her that it’s 2 in the morning and that she pissing her off by waking her up at an ungodly hours. Blah blah blah. But when I saw that girls face, she was pale like she had just seen a ghost. Pun intended by the way. When she saw me, she just moved pass Clarke and desperately asked for my help. So I gave in. We got dress and went to her room. When she unlocked her door, her room was a mess. Basically it was like a hurricane just flew by. She wouldn’t step in at all so I just told her to wait outside. The spirits were easy, thank God. They just felt betrayed cuz they thought she can help them. So I talked to them and move them to the light. After that I gave her a mouthful.” I chuckled.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen Lexa lectured someone before. You guys should have seen her.”

“I was pissed. She was basically playing with fire. Lucky for her I came across them. Imagine what would have happen if I wasn’t there to help. People sometimes don’t know what they’re dealing with. They just thought that just because they had those gadgets, they can help. Those things are there to just prove of their existence but they are also an attraction to them. Like moth to a fire.” I explained before looking to Lincoln.

“I know that you trust her Linc, but until I meet her, I will decide if we can trust her or not. I don’t want people to say they believe but then decided to runaway when things get too real for them. Bring her here one day, and we’ll talk, alright Linc.” I offered.

“Alright Lex, I understand. And please don’t do to her like how you did to that Jenna chick.” Lincoln was practically begging.

Clarke and I look at each other before smile wide, “No promises.” Lincoln groans at that when the rest of us laughs at his misery.

“So yeah, back to the plan. When we find out where Nia lives, we will follow her and see if she can lead us to the souls that she kept. And when we find them, (I look to Anya) you are going to send them all off to wherever it is that they must go.”

“How will I do that? I don’t know if I can.” Anya said looking defeated.

“You’re the first born, the stronger one. When the time is right, you’ll know what to do. Just like mom said. She believes in you, and so do I. We all do. If not, then I’m sure my daughter can teach you a thing or two.” I smirked.

“Oh no, I’m gonna teach her, not the other way around.” Anya said quickly when Cassidy let out a cute little yawn.

“See, she’s even yawning at your incapability. That’s my girl.” I joked. Anya looks unimpressed that earns a chuckle from the rest of us.

“No matter what, we’re gonna figure it out. Together.” Clarke supplies. We all nod in agreement.

Clarke kisses me on my temple and then kisses Cassidy’s chubby cheek. “My family; my life.” She whispered to us. I look at her amazed with those 4 simple words.

“I love you.”

“And I love you both.” Clarke replies before looking at Cass.

She smiled at the both of us but with sadness in her eyes. I’m gonna have to talk to her about it but for right now, we’re just here enjoying each other’s company waiting for the rest to come home.

Home is where my heart resides. Home is where Clarke is. Clarke is my family and she is my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what is in Cass' mind. Anya and Lexa talk. A little banter between the siblings and Clarke and Lexa alone time.

** Chapter 11 **

****

A couple of days have passed since our discussion regarding Nia that everybody agreed to. Anya is now currently trying to get as much info about it as possible. While the rest are being as vigilant as they can be when they’re out.

As for Clarke, yes, she got a new partner and turns out to be Octavia. Earlier when she called was to tell me just that and that she’s going to ‘interrogate’ her. I told her to be nice for Lincoln’s sake and told her to invite her to dinner someday so I could officially meet her.

Right now in the Griffin-Woods house, it’s just me and Cass. She’s been in her room all day today since after breakfast. She’s also been quiet these past couple of days. Clarke and I gave her time to herself since that’s what she wanted. But as of now, I’m starting to worry. I fixed her a ham sandwich and decided to bring it up to her room.

As I walked towards her bedroom, the door was wide open. When I came close enough to see the inside of her room, it was empty. Before I could turn and start searching the whole second floor, I heard voices coming in from Cassidy’s room. I walked slowly towards my daughter’s room. As I got closer, the voice sounds clearer. It was Cass’ voice; sounds like she’s talking to her niece. When I came to the door, I saw Cass cradling Cassidy in her arms; swaying her gently while speaking softly to her.

“I don’t know how long I have little one. And honestly, since I’m gonna be reborn into you, I don’t know what would happen to me… this me. When I died the first time, I was scared. And I felt like it wasn’t fair, you know. I was 21, still young; so much to do and my life was cut short. I knew I couldn’t stay away from your mom, I knew that I still needed to be there with her. To protect her. After all, she is and always will be my baby sister. But then I met your other mom, from then on my life changed. Even though I had to go away after, both of your moms gave me something worth living for even after death. I was afraid to leave then and I’m afraid to leave now. I know I should be grateful to have this moment right now, but I couldn’t help but wanted more. To spoil you so that I would be your most favorite aunt, to watch you grow up, to teach you everything I know and to have someone like how your mommies have each other, have a family and grow old together. I wanted all of that. But I know I couldn’t. I just hope that when you grow up, you get to do all those things. So live for me little one. Live as though it’s your last.” Cass ended her little speech with tears streaming down her face as she kisses my daughter’s forehead, still gently swaying her in her arms.

I stood outside the door and listened to every word she said. I didn’t want to break that moment so I quietly step away from my daughter’s bedroom and walked towards Cass’ room and waited for her.

I sat on her bed, crying softly. I was scared too. I couldn’t help but be greedy. I want her to stay and experience all the firsts that I have with Clarke. I want her to see Cassidy’s first step; her first word. I don’t want her to go away. Not again. As I sat there crying, Cass came in to the room. She quickly knelt in front of me, and wiped my tears away with a concern look on her face.

“Oh honey. What’s wrong?” Cass asks gently.

“I h-heard you; in Cassidy’s room. I… I don’t want you to go.”

“I’m sorry you heard that. As much as I wanted to stay, this is not something I could defy. It’s not up to me. I have no control over this. I’m living on borrowed time right now. If there is a way to stay, I’ll stay; no questions ask.”

“I know. God, I know. It’s just not fair; you’re the only spirit that gave me a life worth living. I know I get to share some of it with you, but I wanted to share _all_ of it with you. I wanna be selfish. I want you here, always.”

“I know. But right now all we can do is just cherish what little time we have left. I wanna stay. God, I wanna stay.” Cass leans up and hugged me. Both of us crying.

I held her and squeezed my eyes shut, silently praying for whoever to hear my call. Please give my sister a second chance at life. Don’t take her away again. I never ask for anything in return but now I only ask for this. Just this. Please don’t take her away.

**

We ended up lying and falling asleep in her bed with her spooning me from behind. That’s how I woke up a couple of hours later. I quietly slip out of her hold and out of her room. I look back at her peaceful face before I close the door and walk towards Cassidy’s room.

I picked her up and went down to make her a bottle. While I was heating it, the front door open and Anya came in.

“Hey An, found out anything?” Anya came towards me and kisses me on the side of my head before giving a kiss to Cassidy’s cheek.

“Not much. All I got was she didn’t have any house registered to her name. So I thought maybe she rents a place or something. I checked her name to see if she rented any apartment or motel but as it turns out she didn’t. So I’m guessing she’s using a different name. I guess right now our best bet is hope that we see her outside and follow her.”

“Hmmm… that is difficult. I guess we could ask Clarke and Octavia to keep their eyes open for Nia then.”

“So Octavia is Clarke’s new partner?”

“Yeah, she called me earlier to tell me just that. She wanted to ‘interrogate’ her.” I rolled my eyes as I said that.

“Before she can, I would first.”

“C’mon An, give that girl a break. At least be nice for Lincoln’s sake. I told Clarke to invite her for dinner someday. So that we (pointing my finger to me and Anya) could meet her, officially.”

Anya raised her hands in a surrender gesture. “Fine.”

When the bottle was heated up, we moved to the living room couch. We sat and chat while I bottled fed Cassidy.

“Where’s Cass?” Anya asks.

“She’s in her room, sleeping. She needed it. I can tell she hasn’t been sleeping these past few days.”

“You find out why she’s been quiet these past few days?”

“Yeah… I heard her talking to Cassidy when I came up to check on her. She told my daughter that she was afraid to leave again. Told my daughter to live her life to the fullest for her.” I sighed. “She just manages to live again and now she’s gonna have to leave again soon.”

“I wish she could stay too. Maybe we could do something?” Anya hopefully asks.

“I don’t think we can, An.” I said dejectedly.

“Think about it sis, if Grams could bring her back temporary, maybe we can bring her back permanently.”

I thought carefully of what Anya just said, maybe it does make sense. Maybe we could.

“Even if we could, what makes you think that news won’t travel to all other spirits who wish to not have died?” I implied.

“I don’t know. But we will figure something out.”

Me and Anya spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the Nia situation and about Cass’ situation.

 

**_~Third person’s POV~_ **

Little did they know, Cass is at the top of the stairs, listening in to their conversation. She herself was planning something to stay alive. She had an idea but it would be insane. She just hopes it would work.

**

Clarke came home at 7 in the evening. Cass and I were watching TV with Cassidy in Cass’ arms. Anya was in the kitchen making dinner.

“Honey I’m home!” Clarke calls out when entering the front door.

“In the living room love!” I called back.

Clarke came in the living room and saw us lounging on the couch watching TV. Clarke came to me and leans down from behind the couch and gave me a kiss on the head. When I turned my head towards her she gave me a kiss on my lips. She moved to sit between me and Cass. When she sat, Cass passes the baby to her. She kisses our daughter’s cheek while cooing over her.

“How is my girl doing?” She asks with her eyes glued to our daughter’s face.

“Oh we’re all fine. Thank you for asking. Right An?! How was work love?” Cass said sarcastically.

I was chuckling and I heard Anya laughing out loud from the kitchen.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you.” Clarke sasses back.

“O-ho, so that’s how it’s gonna be? Right. Great. New baby around and suddenly the dead sister here living and breathing doesn’t matter anymore.” Cass fake wipe an invisible tear with a pout.

That got all of us laughing. “I see you got your charming personality back huh, big sis.”

“Yeah, thanks to your wife. And I’m sorry for shutting you down. I just needed time to think.” Cass said genuinely.

“And did you manage to think?”

“I did. But I still worry.” Cass said looking sad.

“Wanna share with me sis?”

Cass looks over to me to see if I could explain to Clarke. And so I did.

“She’s… afraid to leave… again.” I told Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes widens at the realization. “I’m sorry Cassie, I’ve been so pre-occupied with the baby and the Nia thing, I totally forgot about the reincarnation and you leaving again.”

Clarke went to grab Cass’ hand and squeezes it. Clarke passes the baby to me so she could hug her sister.

“It’s okay baby sis. It’s good you got pre-occupied; no reason for you to worry more.” Cass gave a tight lip smile.

“I know but still, you’re my sister. And I got you back again. I don’t want you to leave.”

“Well, we all don’t. But you know it’s not my choice right? I was given this chance to save my niece and my family. And I don’t know when they’ll take it back. So let’s just cherish this little time we have left and not worry about the ‘when’, shall we?” Cass offers with a smile trying to ease the tension while caressing Clarke’s head that is on her shoulder.

Anya stood at the living room entrance and made eye contact with me. We share a sad look before she changed the subject saying that dinner is ready.

We all sat at the dinner table while Anya served us and with Clarke giving a helping hand. I was sat next to Clarke while Anya sat beside Cass. Cassidy’s is in my left arm. Clarke being the sweetheart she is, cut my food for me so I could just fork it with my right.

Clarke told us about the dinner plan to invite Octavia to meet our family. And we decided that this weekend would be okay for all. Clarke told us a little bit about Octavia. Turns out, to Clarke, she was okay but still she wanted Anya and I to decide. She never told her about Cass’ situation, thought we all might like to do the honor. We decided to have the dinner at the Griffin house. We’ll call all of them after dinner.

So for right now, the four of us just enjoys dinner with playful banters and conversation. Even with the smiles and laughter, I could see the longing look on Cass’ face. I really hope we’ll find a way to save her this time. 

**

Later that night, when everybody else was already asleep, Clarke and I were both still wide awake. I was lying half on top of Clarke, my right ear to her left chest; hearing her steady heart beat. My left hand was on her stomach; my index finger drawing patterns on it. We just laid there in silence. Both of us thinking about the same thing.

“What do you think will happen to Cass if she left?” Clarke asks suddenly through the quiet room.

“I’m not sure love. Anya and I are trying to figure out how to make her stay though.”

“You can do that?” She raises her head to look down on me.

I look up to her, “I don’t know. Anya just thought of it. She said if Grams could temporary send her back to us in flesh and blood maybe we can make it permanent.”

“Hmmm, if you guys could do that, I won’t ask for anything more. But wouldn’t it upset the balance?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just wanted to be selfish this once. I did send a lot of lost soul in to the light, why not, them paying me back with this one?”

“Well, whatever it is, we will find a way.” She leans down while I lean up and we kissed.

What I thought was going to be a normal kiss turns heated. And the next thing I knew I was flipped on my back with Clarke hovering above me. She removed her clothes and then she helps me remove mine. When I was bare in front of her, she look down to my stomach where the C-section was done; she lightly traces the scar with her finger before leaning down and pressing kisses all over the scar. My hands automatically went to her head; my fingers started scratching lightly on her scalp. She kisses her way up, not before giving my breasts equal attention, and when she reaches my lips, she kisses me deeply. Her hands started caressing me everywhere; kisses were dropped from my lips to my pulse point and to the back of my ear.

Clarke whispering sweet words, telling me that she loves me. At that moment, not only do I believe her, I felt her.  

Her left hand slowly went south and all I could feel after her hand reaches its destination was pure pleasure. It felt good. Oh so, so good. I grind my hip in rhythm with her hand movement while clawing on her back that will surely leave red marks in the morning. Moans, gasp and groans filled the once quiet room. I had my eyes close tight, concentrating on her fingers doing wonders down there. When she felt my walls fluttering, she told me to look at her.

“Baby, look at me.” She whispers in my ear.

At first I couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes. The feeling was too good to stop concentrating on. But her voice was music to my ears; she whispered it again to my lips this time before kissing me.

“Open your eyes love. Let me see your greens when you come undone. I wanna see you.”

Right at that moment I open my eyes and saw that her blues was already looking at me.

“God, you’re so beautiful. I’m lucky to have you. I want to always have you like this.” She said through her breathing.

All I could do was stare at her with lustful eyes. My mouth was hanging open but I was speechless. The only sounds that came out were moans and gasps.

“Come on love. Let go for me. Let go…” She whispered to me, staring loving into my eyes, her mouth close to mine, us breathing the same breath.

And at those words, I came. I came so hard that everything seems to become blurry. I finally close my eyes, feeling the intense orgasm running through me. It feels euphoric.

Clarke helped me through it. She’s so gentle with me. She kept peppering my face and neck with light kisses trying to bring me back.

“Beautiful.” She kisses me again. I lazily return the kiss. “Tired babe?” I could only manage a small nod.

“Wanna sleep?” She offers.

“But what about you?” I whispered.

“Don’t worry, I came with you.” She smiled at me.

Now is when I realized that her centre was on my left thigh. I looked at her with realization on my face. She chuckled at my reaction.

“Wow, you’re so pleasured that you didn’t even feel me grinding on you? Hmmm… It must have felt _really_ good huh?” She said while smirking at me.

I lightly slapped her shoulder blade. “Don’t be smug about it.” I rolled my eyes. She just smiled while her face hovers above mine. “For added point to your smugness, yes it really felt good. I miss it.” She kisses me. We changed angles and our kisses turns deep.

I separated from her and look her in her eyes. “I love you baby.”

She smiled at me, “And I love you.”

We kissed each other again, slowly we grinded against each other and started a whole cycle of orgasm all through the night. My tiredness and sleepiness seems to just vanish.

Lucky for Clarke, she’s having an off day tomorrow so we can definitely sleep in. We continued exploring each other like it’s our first time. God, I miss this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner and introducing Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's 2 more chapters. Hope you enjoy this. Have a great day or evening. Stay safe. :)
> 
> I started working again, so I think I might post every weekend instead. I can't promise to be on time though but I'll try my very best. Thanks for sticking by.
> 
> Oh and btw, if any of you know of any awesome Clexa fics, please comment below. I'm in need to read more of them. Those I'm currently reading are not updated yet. So, comment below if you want me to check it out. Thanks ;D

** Chapter 12 **

****

The week went by in a flash with no problems and today is the day. It’s dinner at the Griffin household tonight. Clarke and Cass were packing an overnight bag while I was waiting; cradling Cassidy in my arms in the living room. All of us decided to stay at the Griffin House for the weekend. When they’re done with the packing, we went on our way.

We reached the Griffin house within 30 minutes. While Cass and Clarke are getting the bags out of the trunk, I went straight ahead to the front door with the baby. Just when I step on the porch, the front door was already swinging open and out came Abby and Jake.

“Our grand daughter is here!” Jake came, practically running towards me and took Cassidy from my arms.

I pouted, “Gee, nice to see you too dad.” Abby came around Jake and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug before playfully slapping on Jake’s shoulder. She took the baby from him and told him to help with the bags.

He laughed. “Oh I’m sorry honey. Come here.” He opens his arms wanting to give me a hug when I held out my hand to his chest telling him to get the bags from his daughters first then a hug later.

He pouted and turn to his daughters, “Wow, she’s feisty today. Now I’m a bellboy.” He dramatically sighs.

“That’s for taking the baby away from a mama bear dad.” Clarke told him. Cass laughs at that.

We all went inside; Jake put our bags upstairs in our respective rooms while Abby sat down on the couch cooing the baby in her arms. Jake came down to the living room when he was done and came to me.

“Now can I have a hug?” He gave a sad puppy eyes to me.

“Only if you promise not to snatch Cassidy away from me again.”

“Deal.” We both smile and hug each other. When he let go of me, he look to his daughters and me. “So how are you all?”

“We’re all fine dad. Everything’s been great.” Clarke answers while Jake and Abby nods.

“That’s good to hear. Anything about that Nia person?” Abby asks.

“No, we’re just gonna have to hope that we accidentally catch her in town then just follow her closely. Anya already told me to keep an open eye when I’m at work. When Anya’s gets here, we’re gonna discuss more.”

So for the time being, while waiting for the rest to get here, the three of us sat around in the living room, watching our parents cooing at the baby. They really are proud to be grandparents. In the midst of the cooing, Cassidy let out a yawn and she started opening her eyes to look at her surroundings.

Her eyes landed on Abby. Jake was sitting beside Abby by the baby’s head and at that moment it felt familiar.

Abby looks to Jake, “Oh my God honey, she looks just like Cass when we brought her home the first time?”

Jake looks carefully at the baby when it hits him, “Yeah she does. Doesn’t she?” He looks up to Cass and smile brightly at her. Cass smiles back.

When Cassidy first open her eyes, she had dark green eyes. But I knew it wouldn’t stay green. Turns out she has Cass’ eye color now. She had a light brown hair just like Cass. I guess, she’s gonna be a spitting image of her aunt Cass.

When Cassidy turns her head towards where Clarke and Cass sat, she started crying. Clarke stood up and took the baby in her arms. She sat back beside her sister to face the baby towards Cass. Cassidy just looks to Cass and she started to settle down. Cass gave Cassidy her finger to grab on; she grabs it and didn’t let go. I guess the baby didn’t want her to go too.

We all just sat and looked on in awe at the interaction. It kinda looks like Cass and Cassidy are in their own little bubble. Clarke decided to let Cass hold the baby instead. So while Cass and the baby are sitting and looking at each other, the rest of us went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

“Cass honey, we’ll be in the kitchen alright?” Abby said to Cass but all we got was a quiet hum in respond.

The four of us look at each other and then we made our way to the kitchen.

“Do you know how much time she has left?” Abby asks worriedly.

“Honestly, we don’t know. Cass has been worried and scared lately.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Jake asks.

“I don’t think there is, but Anya and I are trying to figure something out. Since our grandmother is able to give her a temporary solution, maybe we could make it permanent. I just hope that we have enough time to figure it out.” I explained.

“Well, whether she gets to stay or go, we are grateful to have this opportunity to hold her again. And for that, thank you Lexa for appearing in our lives.” Jake said genuinely.

“It works both ways dad. I’m glad Cass found me.” I smiled at them while Clarke wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

“Alright, let’s prepare dinner before those hungry men boys arrives.” Abby joked.

And just like that, we got busy in the kitchen and prepare everything for the evening. All of us working side by side, sharing stories, it was great. Somewhere in the midst of the cooking, I step out of the kitchen to see how Cass is doing, turns out Cass was in the middle of telling my daughter a story. She was standing, walking around the living room while gently swaying the baby in her arms. From what I can see of my daughter, she was listening tentatively with a cute little frown on her face. The sight was adorable. I couldn’t help myself so I took out my phone and snapped a picture of them. I’m definitely gonna frame this shot one day.

I took one last look at them before I turn around and went back to the kitchen. I showed Clarke the picture and she smiled lovingly at it. Jake and Abby saw it too and told me to send it to their phones. It’s definitely a perfect shot.

**

When we’re done with the cooking, it was already 6.30pm in the evening. After setting the plates on the dining table, we sat in the living room while waiting for the rest to arrive. 

We were in the middle of our conversation when the doorbell rang. Jake opens the door to Anya and Raven smiling.

“Hey my other daughters come on in. They’re in the living room.” Jake greeted them both with a hug before directing them to the living room.

“Where’s my favorite niece?” Raven asks when she came in the living room.

“Gee sister, we’re great, how about you?” Clarke deadpans.

“Oh hey Clarke. Great to know you’re… great! Now, gimme, gimme, gimme.” Raven did a grabby hands gesture towards Cass for the baby. They all just smiled and shook their heads. Cass gave the baby to Raven, but Cassidy started to fidget and the first sign of her about to cry.

“She maybe your favorite and _only_ niece, but she favors me as her favorite aunt.” Cass says then sticking out her tongue at Raven. Raven pouts and gave the baby back to Cass.

“Not fair you little traitor.” Sure enough when Cassidy is back in Cass’ arms, she settles comfortably and grabbed Cass finger and held on. Everybody else just laughs on at Raven’s misfortune.

A little while later, the men boys and Octavia arrives. Nyko tried to hold the baby. We warned him in advance that Cassidy might cry. He said he doesn’t care that he just wanted to hold her but as soon as the baby started to cry, Nyko panics and gave the baby back. It was an amusing sight. Ryder and Lincoln just stood close, never even tried to hold the baby.

“Everyone I’d like you to meet Octavia. Octavia, you know Clarke.”

“This is my wife Lexa, her sister Anya, the fiancée Raven, my sister Cass and my parents, Jake and Abby. And the little nugget is Cassidy, our daughter.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Lincoln has told me a lot about you.” Octavia smiles.

“Anya, be nice please.” I whispered to Anya. Anya just rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

When everybody was done with the baby cooing, we proceeded to the dining table. Cassidy was passed back to me, while I fed a bottle to her. Without asking to, Clarke cuts my food up. When she was done, she gave me a kiss to the side of my head then she held the bottle to Cassidy’s mouth with her right hand while she eats with her left. It gave me an opportunity to fork my food with my right. We noticed that everyone was looking at us, we just pretended not to.

“So Octavia. What do you know of us?” Anya begins while Lincoln groans. I just rolled my eyes at Anya’s protective tone. Clarke and Cass shook their heads with a small smile on their faces.

Octavia let out a nervous chuckle. “Lincoln told me you and Lexa can see spirits and that you can communicate with them?”

“Yes. That’s right. And do you believe him that me and my sister can do just that?”

“I do actually. I’ve always believe there’s more out there, you know. Supernatural stuff.”

That’s when I cut in. “But have you experience it first hand?”

“No, I don’t actually but I believe in it.”

This time Anya’s cuts in, “See, that’s easy to say.” Lincoln was already looking nervous when I decided to lead this conversation.

“Anya, please… Let me.” Anya sighs in defeat.

“Okay here’s the thing Octavia. It’s good that you have an open mind in this particular subject. But saying you believe and experiencing it first hand is two different things. You gotta understand that this is a serious matter. And you also gotta know that this is a secret, _our_ family secret. Clarke invited you here tonight because she wanted me to decide whether you can be trusted or not. You also gotta know that even though this gift is… ‘cool’ as you like to call it, it also comes with a lot of responsibilities. I was bullied, badly, when I was in school. I nearly lost my daughter because the dark spirit world doesn’t want her to be born. And once you’re a part of this family, you might also be in danger and there’s no going back. Are you up for that?”

“I care for Lincoln and I can tell he loves you as a sister. So, yes, I’m up for that actually.”

“Alright, before we discuss further about the Nia situation, you have to understand everything about us. So we are going to tell you everything from the beginning and why the darkness is after my baby girl.”

I got a nod from everybody. So that’s how we started telling the story from the beginning. We took turn with our stories. I can tell that Octavia is a good person and that she is genuinely interested in understanding our family. Lincoln made eye contact with me; I gave him a single nod when he mouthed ‘thank you’ to me.

And so that’s how it all started. Clarke kisses me and our daughter’s cheek then she look up to me, “I love you. And thank you for giving Octavia a chance.”

“And I love you. Octavia is a good kid. Even though Bellamy made a wrong choice but he has a good heart.” I turn my head to Octavia, “I guess it runs in the family.” I look back to Clarke and she was already smiling at me adoringly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue from the last chapter. They tell Octavia of Cass' situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me like 2 weeks. Was busy with work and had a bit of a writer's block. But here it is, a new chapter. If you find any mistake, I'm sorry. So, I hope you enjoy.

** Chapter 13 **

****

After dinner, we all sat at the living room when Cass whispered to me.

“Does Octavia know about me? You know, being a dead person walking… literally.”

“No, do you wanna tell her or should I?”

“Mmm… I think it’s better if you do.”

“Alright then.”

I look around and saw that everyone was invested in the story Jake was sharing. So I waited until he was done with his story. Cassidy is with Clarke now and from the looks of it, Clarke is in the middle of telling a story to our daughter too. It’s adorable the way Clarke handle Cassidy, and our daughter’s face is scrunched up like she’s really concentrating on her mom’s story. Or maybe she’s just thinking how silly her mom is. I chuckled to myself at that thought.

Clarke heard my chuckles when she turn and look at me, “What?”

I smiled to her before getting up and walking towards her, “You look adorable with our daughter. She looks to be concentrating on your story.” I look down to Cassidy, “Or maybe you just thought how silly mommy is, don’t cha baby girl. That’s right.” I cooed to Cassidy.

Cassidy’s scrunched up face turns to a smile. “Thanks a lot for that babe.” Clarke deadpanned.

“You’re most welcome love.” I lean in to kiss her pout away. “I love you.”

“And I guess I have no choice but to love you back too.” Clarke rolled her eyes teasingly. I lightly slapped her shoulder for that. She just laughed at that before seriously saying, “And I love you, always.” She leans in and kisses me.

When the conversation around looks to be dying down, that’s when I cleared my throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Uhmm, Octavia, since now you know of our family secret, do you know about Cass’ situation?”

Octavia looks confused, shifting eyes between me, Clarke and Cass. “No, why?”

“Okay, here’s the thing, Cass is actually… dead.”

“Whoa, way to be blunt about it, sis.” Cass interrupts with an eye roll. But I know she’s teasing.

“What? How else am I gonna put it? You _are_ dead, you know.”

“Gee I don’t know. Maybe say something like… ‘Cass has already pass or something?”

“Oh yeah? Pass from what? A drug test?” I deadpan. “You want me to tell her or not?” Cass just waved her hand at me to continue.

Everybody else was sniggering at our exchange. Octavia looks confuse and amuse at the same time.

“Wait, you guys are serious?” Octavia asks while looking at every one of us. We all just nod our heads at her.

“Open the drawer in front of you.” Abby said. Jake nods his consent when Octavia look to him.

Sure enough Cass’ death certificate is there. She looked really shock at it when she looks up to us. “H-how is she still here?”

“Apparently, she can’t stay away somehow. Like a cockroach surviving an apocalypse.” Clarke said to relief the tension that is starting to build.

Cass fake gasp, “Thanks lil sis for comparing me to a damn cockroach. Do I mean so little to you?” Cass said fake crying while she wiped an invisible tear for effect.

“You mean _so_ much to me that’s why cockroach is a good fit.” Clarke winked.

Cass squints her eyes at Clarke. Abby and Jake just shook their heads at their daughters’ antics with smiles on their faces.

“So you guys are all… okay with it?” Octavia asks. Everybody just shrugs.

“It’s better this way so that we don’t think too much about the real truth.” I supplies.

“What truth?” Octavia inquires.

“Well, I came back because Victoria, Anya and Lexa’s grandmother brought me back. Said that I needed to protect this little nugget (pointing her lips to the baby) so that she can be born. And then when the time comes, I’m supposed to be reincarnated to her. But I haven’t a clue how or when that would work. So right now I’m living on borrowed time. Every day is a worry and we try not to think about it. I just spent them like it’s my last cuz I don’t know when I’ll have to leave.” Cass concludes.

“Oh… that’s… I’m sorry about your situation. From what I can see, you guys have a lot of love for each other. And I couldn’t even imagine how you’re feeling right now.”

“It’s fine. Don’t be sorry. We’re fine about it. I’m scared but I’ll have to be fine with it. Since no one else could get this chance. I’m grateful that I got it, even if it’s not permanent.” Cass looks to all of us. When lil Cassidy stretch her little arms towards Cass. Cass reaches out to Clarke and held the baby. “So! What else do you wanna know?”

“Uhmm… how did you, you know, die and how did you and Clarke met Lexa?”

“Clarke and I got into an accident. Someone ran a red light and hit our bike. Clarke was driving and I was the passenger. I flew off the bike. Clarke got hurt but I got the worst of it. Was in a coma for 2 weeks when my body finally just… gave in. I remember not going to where I was supposed to go because I saw how broken my sister was when the doctors said I didn’t make it and I knew I needed to stay with her. And about a year later we moved, and she went to a new school and that’s how they met.”

“We literally bumped into each other and the moment I saw her, I knew somehow that she’s the one. I don’t know how to explain it but I felt protective of her. Then our little bubble was broken by Finn, the guy who likes to torment Lexa. When he said something that made everyone laugh at Lexa, she ran off to the bathroom. But before I ran after her, Finn had the audacity to ask me out after humiliating Lexa. So I slapped him. Hard.” Clarke said and shrugged.

“Clarke checked up on me, and then she asked me whether I could show her around since she’s new and all. Turns out she had most classes with me, so I told her okay and she stepped out of the bathroom and waited for me. I saw Cass the moment Clarke stepped in, I just pretended not to see. But when Clarke left, Cass accidentally made eye contact with me. I try to ignore her but then she goes, ‘blah blah blah blah blah’, (making a talking motion with your hand) like a fly buzzing around, you know.” Everybody started laughing; Cass just rolled her eyes.

“Imagine for a year, no one hears you and then this beautiful creature came along, it was a relief to finally have someone hearing and seeing you.” Cass added.

“So yeah, that’s how we met. Cass would come over to my room and chat but she would always go back to Clarke.”

“You did?” Clarke asks looking at Cass.

Cass nods. “I stayed for you lil sis. And mom and dad. Of course I would always go home to you.” Cass admits.

Clarke sat next to Cass and sides hug her. The bonding between them is unexplainable.

“Just so you know Octavia, your brother was friends with Finn but he was the nicest one. He would always try to tell Finn to stop. Turns out your brother’s gay and he didn’t want anyone to know that’s why he stayed with them. But I never hated him, so you shouldn’t too. In the end he left them and came out with Murphy by his side. And I’m happy for him. And if you still want to scare him off because of it, no need. Clarke beat you to it. Is he still with Murphy?” I added before Clarke leans to me and gave me a kiss on my temple.

“Good to know that he learned his lesson. Yes he is still with Murphy and they said that they’re gonna move here, to be close to me, so he claims but I know that he’s just trying to be the over protective brother. Maybe one day we can all get together, catch up?” Octavia asks.

I look to Clarke for her decision; she gave me a slight nod. “We’d love to.”

“Does he know about your secret?”

“No. Maybe I would tell him one day if I can trust him enough.” I shrugged.

Octavia nods at that and continue asking about our ‘adventures’ with Cass when she was a ghost. We spent the remainder of the evening telling her. Everybody was enjoying the stories. Baby Cassidy was smiling when her eyes met Cass’. The smile never falters even when Cass’ attention was to someone else. Cassidy kept looking at Cass and Octavia noticed.

“Cassidy seems to be very fond of Cass.”

“Yeah she is. That’s why Cass is number one on our babysitter list.” I joked.

“Thanks for making me feel wanted specifically for your needs only.” Cass rolled her eyes.

I chuckled. “You know what we need Cass? We need you here. And we will find a way to make you stay.”

“Yeah Cass, looks like you’re gonna be stuck with us. Even Cassidy seems to agree.” Anya said while pointing down to Cass shirt that was being grabbed by chubby hands.

Everybody started to turn their attention to us and I know everyone wanted the same thing. Cass’ eyes started to tear up and she lean down to give baby Cassidy a kiss to her forehead.

“Help me stay. I don’t wanna go.” Cass’ voice was so broken and I couldn’t help myself but to cry at hearing Cass finally asking for help. I moved to sit next to Cass and both Clarke and me hugged her as we cried. Abby and Raven was wiping away their tears while everybody else was silently looking over at us.

“We’re gonna figure this out. I promise.” I said while Anya put her hand on my shoulder as though she’s telling me that she will figure it out with me.

And we are going to figure this out. We will find a way to make Cass stay. They owe me this one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa going for a dinner date. Met someone they haven't seen in 8 years. Lexa found out something bad is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this one. And comment down below of what you think. Thanks for sticking by. Have a great day or evening and stay safe. Thanks for reading. :)

** Chapter 14 **

****

Dinner was a success and we gain a new member to the family. From what Clarke told me, Octavia was really into knowing everything there is to expect from the supernatural and Nia. Octavia is really making an effort to help and I love that girl’s will to help.

3 months has passed since the dinner and everything was fine. Clarke and I are having a dinner date right now, since we never had time because of work. But today, was perfect. Lil Cassidy is with her favorite aunt and Anya and Raven decided to drop by and keep Cass and our daughter company.

So here we are at this little Italian place waiting to get a table. We were the only one waiting. We were so in our bubble that we didn’t realize that there was another couple behind us. I turn to look at the couple since I realize there was someone waiting behind us.

I did a double take and that’s when I realized that it’s Bellamy and Murphy. They, like us were in their own little bubble. I lightly bumped Clarke’s shoulder to get her attention and pointed my head to the back of us. The both of us decided to face them and wait until they notice us. When they didn’t, Clarke cleared her throat.

“It’s nice to see that you guys are still as loving as we last saw you guys. I wanted to gag but, it’s the same with me and my wife.” Clarke said while shrugging.

That got their attention. Took them a couple of second to recognize us. “Oh my God! Clarke?! Lexa?!” Bellamy exclaimed. Murphy looks surprised too. Their shock faces turns to a wide grin smile before they both hug us.

“Wow, look at you guys. 8 years has been great for you. You guys are beautiful.” Bellamy said.

“How are you guys?” Murphy asks.

“We’re great. You guys are not so bad yourselves. Hey, how about we all get a table and we could catch up?” I offered.

“That’ll be great.” Murphy said while Bellamy nods his agreement.

When the hostess came to us saying that our table was ready, Clarke told the hostess if we could change a table for 2 to a table for 4. The hostess was kind enough and said that it wouldn’t be a problem and that a table for 4 is already available. She led us to it, gave us each the menu and told us that a server would be serving us soon.

Bellamy and Murphy may be gay but they are quite the gentlemen. They pulled out our chair for us and help us sit. They then went to their side and kiss each other before they took a seat themselves.

Clarke and I look at them with smiles on our faces before we look at each other and lightly peck each other’s lips.

The server came to take our drink orders to start. Water for both me and Clarke, iced tea for both Murphy and Bellamy.

It took us a couple of minutes to decide what to order. When we did, we called upon the server and gave him our orders and while we wait for our meal, we decided to catch up over the last 8 years.

“So how have you guys been?” Clarke began.

“We’ve been great. We just moved here, 2 weeks ago. Bellamy wanted to be close to his sister so why not. Anyways, we were getting home sick too.” Murphy said.

“Aah, Octavia right?”

“Yeah, do you know her?” Bellamy asks.

“Your sister is my partner. I’m a paramedic too. We had dinner a few months ago, and she told me that you guys are moving here. She offered to have a get together someday, if you guys are up for it.”

“Yeah, that would be great.” Bellamy said with a smile.

“So what have you guys been up too?” I ask them.

“Well, we’ve been together since our senior year high school. Even though we moved to different state for college, I to New York and Bell to California, we somehow made it work. There are ups and downs to it but we managed. After college we decided to move to Arkadia. Bell has a degree as a personal trainer and nutritionist. He’s looking for a job now too. Since we decided to move back to Polis, we found a gym that is called Polis Trikru Gym and he’s hoping to get a job there.” Murphy explains.

“Oh, that’s my brother’s gym. I could ask for you?” Clarke supplies.

“Wait, you have a brother?” Bellamy asks.

“Well not by blood but before I moved to Polis for my senior year, I had buddies back home. They were already like my brothers. I think you would remember him though.” Clarke mentions. Bellamy looks confuse.

“Remember the abandon parking lot? 3 huge guys, scare the crap out of you, Finn, Cage and Carl?” I added.

Bellamy’s confuse face turns to pure realization and shock. Me and Clarke chuckled at that.

“Don’t worry Bell, Lincoln and the twins are harmless. They were just playing their part as the over protective brothers. But they’re just goofballs really. And Lincoln is dating Octavia.” Clarke said.

“He’s dating Octavia?” Bellamy asks surprise.

“Trust me Bell, if you want Octavia to be safe and protected, Lincoln fit that role. He’s good for Octavia.” I told him. “And try getting to know him, he’s great. Maybe when you get that job at his gym, you guys can bond.”

“Okay, yeah sure. Ask him for me.”

Before we could continue more, our food arrived. We started digging in. Turns out Murphy is a motivational speaker for gay youth. He decided to help young gay people to not be ashamed of what they are. Claiming that Bellamy inspired him. Remembering how Bellamy was in high school.

“So, I see that you guys are married?” Murphy asks with a grin on his face.

Clarke and I look at each other and smile. “Yes, we got married right after college. And that would be 4 years now. And we had a baby girl about 5 months ago. Her name is Cassidy Ava Griffin-Woods. She was named after my sister, Cass.”

“We would like to meet her.” Bellamy said.

“When we decided to have a family dinner again, we’ll invite you and you can meet the whole Griffin-Woods clan.” I smiled.

“That would be great. Can’t wait.” They both smiled.

“So are you guys married, or would’ve been married or going to get married?” Clarke asks.

“We just got engaged actually. When we moved here to our new house, Bell asks. We haven’t plan the wedding yet. We decided to settle in before we do any planning. So yeah. We came here tonight to celebrate actually. Since we ran into you guys, it’s good that we get to actually share it with the both of you.” Murphy claims with a smile.

So we ordered a bottle of champagne and 3 slices of cakes; 1 each for Bell and Murph while me and Clarke share a slice. We made a toast and we enjoyed the night, reminiscing our time together each with our significant other and me and Clarke telling a story about our baby.

Our night turns out to be a great night.

After dinner, we decided to head home. Since me and Clarke took a cab here, Bellamy and Murphy offered to drive us home. We were walking to the parking lot when I saw a lot of scary looking spirits around. I stopped dead in our tracks like I was hypnotized. All of them stared at me like they were waiting for me. One of them sudden appeared nose to nose in front of me.

“We warned you to stop. The closer you try to stop us, the closer one of your love ones is to death.” Then it disappeared.

Clarke’s voice was like an echo at the back ground when the ghost was talking to me. Then her voice became clear once the spirits disappears.

“Lexa!” Clarke calls out while trying to shake me out of my trance. When my eyes came to focus, blue eyes were staring into mine with concern and worry. Bellamy and Murphy looks worried too but at the same time confused by what just happened.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks as she wipes the tear from my cheek. I didn’t even realize that I was crying. I couldn’t even bring myself to say anything so I just nod my head.

“What happened?” Murphy asks. Clarke looks to me as though she’s asking if we should tell them. Same thing, I just nodded my approval to Clarke’s silent question.

“Murph, Bell, drive us home. We’ll explain later.”

Murphy and Bellamy didn’t ask anymore question and we proceeded to walk the rest of the way to Bellamy’s SUV. We got in, Clarke gave him our address and he drove us home.

While on our way home, I was resting my head on Clarke’s shoulder while Clarke had her right arm around me; rubbing her palm up and down my right arm soothingly. Murphy and Bellamy kept looking at us through the rearview mirror to make sure we’re okay.

We reached to our home about 10 minutes later. Bellamy parked on our drive way and we invited them in.

When we opened the front door, we were greeted by Cass’ cheery voice from the living room.

“How was dinner my little sisters?”

And the next thing I knew I was full blown crying. “Cass!” Clarke called out. Cass was by my side in a second, Anya and Raven was standing at the entryway to the living room looking worried.

Cass led me to the living room. While Anya asks what happened. I looked to Bellamy and Murphy, “Why don’t you guys go ahead to the living room.” They nodded their heads before moving to the living room.

Clarke looks to Anya and Raven, “Where’s Cassidy?”

“She’s upstairs, sleeping. What’s going on?” Raven asks.

“I don’t exactly know. She haven’t said anything. But I know she saw something.” Clarke said before she went up to get Cassidy.

Anya went straight to Lexa and sat on the other side of her. Bellamy and Murphy look unsure of what’s going on.

Raven came to living room, “Would you guys like something to drink?”

“Water’s fine.” Murphy said.

“So who are you guys?” Anya asks.

“I’m Bellamy and this is my fiancé Murphy.”

“Aah, Octavia’s sister. I’m Anya, Lexa’s older sister, this is Cass, Clarke’s older sister and this is Raven, my fiancée.” Anya introduce when Raven walk in to the living room carrying 2 bottles of water.

“Nice to meet you guys.” Bellamy and Murphy both said.

“Likewise.” Anya nods.

Right at that moment, Clarke came down with baby Cassidy in her arms. Clarke walked towards Bell and Murph and sat on the couch close to them.

“And this is our daughter, Cassidy.” Clarke introduces.

Bell and Murph both smile at the little bundle of joy. “She’s beautiful.” Murphy claims.

“She takes after her other mom. (Clarke looks to Lexa with a smile on her face) Would you like to hold her?”

Murphy looks unsure but Bellamy looks excited. “Yeah I would love to.” Clarke places Cassidy in Bellamy’s arms. When Cassidy realizes that she’s being moved, she let out a tiny yawn and opens her eyes to see a new face.

Clarke went closer to Bellamy and cooed to her daughter. “Cassie, meet Uncle Bell and Uncle John.”

Cassidy just stares at Bellamy with her tiny frown looking like she’s analyzing him.

“That’s weird, she doesn’t cry.” Raven mentions. Bellamy looks to her confuse by what she meant. “Normally she would fidget and cry when in other people’s arm beside’s Clarke, Lexa, Anya or Cass.”

I guess Bellamy is good enough for her. But not a moment later she’s starting to fidget. She turns her tiny head towards me, and started crying. Bellamy got up and hand her to me.  

Once she was in my arms, she quiet down and grab hold of my finger.

“So, we owe you an explanation of what happened at the parking lot earlier.” Clarke began. Bell and Murph look expectantly to Clarke.

“In order for us to explain what happen, first you need to know what my wife can do.” Clarke paused to look at their reaction before continuing.

“When you guys were in school, remember how she was bullied?” Both Bell and Murphy nod their head.

“Do you guys remember how it started or what they say about her?”

“Honestly, we don’t know how it started but I remember them saying that Lexa likes to talk to herself. But seriously, I don’t even know how it started.” Bellamy said.

“Well, partly is my fault.” Anya added. “I was the well known one. Everybody wanted to be me. Or be friends with me. One day, 2 of my friends found Lexa having a “heated argument” with herself and told me about it. I know what she can do because it runs in the family. But I thought it skipped me because I don’t have it so I just told them that she does it all the time at home and that she was crazy.” Anya looks regretful.

“Not my finest moment, I know. And I still beat myself about it sometimes even when Lexa’s already forgiven me.”

I held Anya’s hand before I continued for her. “The thing is yes, to other people, it looked like I was talking to myself. But in actually fact, I was talking to someone.” Bell and Murphy looked lost.

“I have a gift which allows me to see the dead. Ghosts, spirits; who have unfinished business that I helped in order for them to finally have peace and move on to the light.”

We waited for them to say something and when they did, it wasn’t what I expected.

“So what happened at the parking lot was that you saw one?” Murphy asks.

“You guys are not gonna mock me or anything? You guys believe me?”

“Well, yeah. You got enough mocking during your high school years. And I notice you sometimes, talking to yourself. There was once when you thought that you were alone; you look like you were in peace talking to “someone”. I heard the last part you telling them that ‘the light is for you’. I didn’t know what it meant and now when you’ve explain it, it makes sense. I was just hoping that you would trust me enough to tell me. Turns out it took you 8 years to tell me… us.” Murphy chuckles.

“Yeah, so now you guys know.” I gave them a tight lip smile. “And what I saw at the parking lot was not just one but about a dozen.”

“So does that work?” Bellamy asks, genuinely interested.

“Whenever there’s a light, there is darkness as well. And what I saw was dark spirits. Those spirits, they don’t wanna be help they wanted to start something.”

Anya decided to say something. “Our family is the most powerful ghost whisperers that we’ve come to learn just recently. Especially the first born. I didn’t have my gift in the beginning because our mother thought me to ignore them to keep me safe. Because the darkness would try to hurt me or worse… kill me. So I was kept a secret until I had a mini accident that had me bumped my head to ‘switch on’ my gift. I was 21, literally an adult so the darkness wouldn’t dare to hurt me because my mother said I am powerful enough for them to not try anything.”

“It took me years to try and cross a few spirits at once to the light but Anya could do it right after she got her gift. So yeah. Since my daughter is the first born, I’m curious to know what she can do. We always have a few people in our family staying over just to keep her safe. Anya would always stay with us because we learn from our mother that 2 first born are scary enough for the darkness to not come near. So Anya and my daughter are never apart. So right now we were just watching out for anything. We would tell you more, but it’s getting late.”

Bellamy looked at his watch and sure enough it was already 10 minutes past 11. And Cassidy is already sounding asleep in my arms.

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe you guys could tell us more, so we could help in any way we can. And since we’re not living far away from you guys, it’s convenient enough.” Bellamy said.

“Oh? Where are you guys staying?” Clarke asks.

“Oh… it’s the house across the street from here.” Murphy said while grinning at us.

Both me and Clarke’s eyes was comically big when we realize it’s the house across from us. How we didn’t run into each other was a mystery.

“Oh my God, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Well, for starter, we just found out when you gave me the address when we were driving you home and given the situation earlier, it could wait. Now you know. Can’t believe we didn’t run into you guys or see you guys when we moved in.” Bellamy claims. “How can we not see each other? That’s weird.” Murphy said while laughing.

“Yeah true.” All of us laughed at that.

“Anyways, I think we should head back. If you need anything, we’re just across alright. If you guys wanted us to stay over, just let us know. And maybe we could do dinner at our house someday soon?” Bell asks.

“Sure. We’ll call if we decided something. And I’ll give my brother a call about the gym.” Clarke said before they exchange numbers.

“Thanks Clarke and its good to see you guys again. Goodnight guys.” Bellamy and Murphy both said their goodnights and hugged all of us before they left.

“Wow that was unexpected.” I said.

“Which one? They living across from us or they took it like champs when you tell them about your gift?” Cass asks.

“Both.” Clarke came back and sat next to me after seeing Bell and Murph off.

“Wanna tell us what happened at the parking lot earlier Lex?” Anya asks.

Clarke had her arm around me, supporting me when I took a breath. “As I mentioned earlier there were about dozen of them at the lot; when one of them appeared in front of me. It said, ‘We warned you to stop. The closer you try to stop us, the closer one of your love ones is to death’ before they all disappear. I don’t know which one of us it meant. And I’m scared that I would lose one of you.”

“You’re not gonna lose us. We’ll find a way.” Clarke tried to calm me down.

“From now on, no one goes anywhere alone. Alright? Tell everyone tomorrow. I’ll find those things and I swear I’m going to send them back to where they came from.” Anya promise.

“We’ll find them babe. We do it together.” Raven said while lacing her fingers with Anya’s. Anya can’t argue with that so she just held Raven’s hand and kiss the back of her hand.

“We’re all in this together. We’re family.” Cass said.

“Together.” We all said in unison.

Knowing that I have them, I feel safe but it still couldn’t stop me from worrying that one of us is getting closer to death. I hope that it’s not true and that it was just a way to scare me into getting me to stop. I really hope it’s the latter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens and we get to see what Lexa is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in my head, so I quickly type it out before I lose it. And so here it is, an extra chapter for you guys. 
> 
> The place of accident, I made it up. And the medical explanation, I googled it. So if it sounds wrong to you, just go with it. After all this is a fan-fiction, brought to life but my imagination. 
> 
> So... enjoy this one. And be safe everyone. Until next time. :)

** Chapter 15 **

It’s been 2 months since the incident at the parking lot. Bellamy and Murphy have been sweethearts, checking up on me on a daily basis. So far nothing happened and I’m grateful for that.

Tonight, Clarke has the graveyard shift, so Anya and Raven decided to stay over. Clarke as usual, would call me before my bedtime, telling me about how everything was going on her side and asking about mine. When it was time for us to hang up, we exchange the usual “I love you’s” and me telling her to stay safe. I stayed up a few more minutes before telling my sister that I’m gonna head in.

I was woken up in the middle of the night to my daughter’s crying. I reach out to switch on my night light when on my bedside when I saw Clarke squatted down to my eye level.

“Hey honey, what are you doing home?” I look at the time which clearly read 2.05 am. “It’s still 2 in the morning. Are you done with your shift already?” I ask as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Clarke tilted her head to her right with that loving smile on her face. “I didn’t wanna wake you. You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping.”

Cassidy was still crying so I tried to get up but Clarke shook her head. “Don’t worry Anya or Cass will get her.” I look at her confuse. I look to Clarke’s side of the room on her desk chair where she would always hang her uniform and put her work bag on but her bag wasn’t on it.

Sudden realization dawn on me. I look back at her and she still has that smile on her face but I can see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. My eyes started to tear as I shook my head. “No… no, not you. Please not you.” I started to cry.

“Baby, listen to me, I need you to find me. Okay? I’m not dead yet. But I am going to be if you don’t find me soon.” Clarke said as calmly as she can.

“Anya!!” I shouted. “Anya!!” Not a moment later I heard footsteps running towards my room before Anya appeared. “Wha… oh shit… Clarke?”

“We need to find her Anya, she’s not dead yet she will be if we don’t hurry!” I started to panic.

“Do you remember where you are?” Anya asks.

“We’re at the lodge…” Clarke tried to say before she gasps in pain while clutching her chest. “Octavia…” Clarke said before she disappears.

“Oh my God, baby! Clarke!! Anya, we need to find her!? She can’t die! I can’t lose her!” I said in a panic as I started to cry harder. I can hear and feel how fast my heart is beating. I didn’t even realize that Raven and Cass with Cassidy in her arms are in my room trying to calm me down. I couldn’t even hear Cassidy crying.

Anya grabbed me and brought me in for a hug. “Breathe Lexa, you’re hyperventilating. Deep breath. I’m gonna call Octavia and I’m gonna find out where her last call in was to, okay? Hang tight.” She paused and looks to Raven so that Raven could take over while she went off to make a phone call.

Raven held me close as she rocks me gently, whispering sweet nothing so that I would calm down. Finally the nightmare that I was afraid of happening is starting to happen. I felt so helpless and lost, hoping that Clarke will be alright.

 

**_~ Clarke’s POV ~_ **

_ One hour earlier _

_Octavia and I were in our truck just having conversation after having our meal when we got a call._

_“Ambulance 20. Gunshot wound at Meadow Lodge on route 25.” Our radio said._

_Octavia quickly put our truck to drive and drove off to the location. It took us about 15 minutes to reach to our destination. The place was quiet; the cops weren’t even here yet so we grabbed our med bag and knock on the door. When there was no answer, we tried turning the door handle. It was unlocked so we went in and look around for any sign of anyone that got hurt._

_We reach to the final bedroom at the end of the hallway and that’s when we saw her, lying beside the bed in a pool of her own blood with the landline lying next to her bloody hand._

_We quickly access her injuries. I pressed my fingers to check for her pulse; it was there but barely. She has lost a lot of blood and she wasn’t breathing right. So I told Octavia to intubate her while I try to stop the bleeding. Gauze after gauze and finally the bleeding wasn’t as bad as before. When everything was under control, I told Octavia to go and get the stretcher in._

_While she ran out to our truck to get the stretcher, I tried to make sure if the woman was conscious or not. She wasn’t. So as I waited, I heard someone walking towards the bedroom, I thought it was Octavia but when I look up, it was a man. He looks drunk and on his right hand he held a 9mm glock; pointing it towards me._

_I had no choice but to raise my hands in surrender telling him that I’m unarm. But what he said was gibberish. I couldn’t make out what he was trying to say. He kept rubbing his eyes and saying that he was sorry. When I tried to say something to calm him down, I heard the gun go off and the next thing I knew I was standing over my body as Octavia tried to save me. The guy was unconscious near the door of the room. Looks like Octavia hit him from behind._

_“Help! Paramedic down, shot to the stomach. We need help at Meadows Lodge on route 25! Hurry!” Octavia spoke to the radio on her shoulder. “Copy that.” The radio replied._

_“Clarke, please don’t die on me. You’re gonna be fine.” Octavia tried as she held the gauze to my wound._

_I couldn’t see any light, maybe because I wasn’t quite dead yet. And I thought of my wife. What she would feel when she found out? I wasn’t ready to leave her. I thought hard about her and the next thing I knew, I am in our bedroom, watching over her sleep. I wanted to wake her, but she looks so peaceful. So I squatted down next to her and just watch her sleep. I think my daughter could sense I was in trouble; she let out an almighty cry from her bedroom. That’s when she started to stir._

_When she turn on the night light that’s when she saw me. She asks me why I was home. When she looks around the room that’s when she realizes that I’m not fully home. Her beautiful green eyes started to tear and she shook her head furiously._

_I told her to find me. But she shouted for Anya instead. Anya came barreling in our room. But before I could tell her where to find me, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I manage to say Octavia’s name before I was brought back to my own body._

_I gasp for life but I was too tired to open my eyes. But I heard Octavia’s voice. “Thank God. Your wife would definitely kill me if I’d lost you.” She let out a wet chuckle._

_I grabbed a hold of Octavia forearm and pulled her close to me. I wanted her to tell my wife something, just in case. After I whispered it to her ear, soon enough everything just fades and I could no longer hear or feel anything. The last thought before I drift off was hoping that I would be brought back alive to my wife and my daughter._

_My family; my life._

_~~_

Right now we are all in the waiting area waiting for any news about Clarke. When Anya finally gets a hold of Octavia, she said to meet her at the hospital and she’ll explain soon. When we got there, Octavia was sitting in the waiting room chair, alone, elbows on her knees, hands lacing together like she’s praying with her right leg bouncing non-stop. She looks really anxious. But what really caught my attention was the dry blood on her uniform and forearm.

When she saw me running towards her, she quickly got up and hugged me as she started to ball her eyes out. Both of us held on tight to each other as we cried in each other’s arms. A couple of minutes pass and she let go of me and hug everyone else. When we all settle down that’s when she explain what had happened.

I can’t believe that person would just shoot my wife without reason. He could have killed my wife. Everybody was so pissed off that Anya asks what happened to the guy. All Octavia know was that he was in custody.

Anya asks if the woman he shot was alive. But Octavia doesn’t know. But she did told the doctor that was working on the woman to update her if anything happens. And the doctor said he will do just that. So right now, there’s else to be done but wait.

An hour and a half passes when the doctor working on the woman appeared and told Octavia that she was fine. The bullet misses her organs _,_ so all they needed to do was to stitch her up, gave her a blood transfusion and some antibiotics to counter any bacterial infection.

Anya step up to the doctor and ask to see if she can go and see the woman, the doctor allow it when she told him that she’s a lawyer. The doctor told her not to pressure her because she needs her rest and not to take too long. Anya then follows the doctor as he leads her to the woman’s room.

Another hour passes when the doctor working on Clarke came out.

“Clarke Griffin-Woods?” The doctor asks the people in the waiting room. Everybody came forward.

“I’m her wife.” I spoke out when I saw the doctor’s confuse face.

“Well Mrs Griffin-Woods, I’m Doctor Roth your wife suffered a single gunshot wound to her stomach. The bullet manages to nick her large intestine that led to the bacteria in the intestines to spill into her blood stream. It’s causing a wide spread systemic infection to your wife’s body. Apparently is a through and through. We stitch her up and gave her a blood transfusion since she did lose quite a lot of blood. Right now, she’s currently in an induce coma. We have to keep her that way so that her fever is controlled. We are giving her a high volume intravenous antibiotic to combat the bacterial infections in the blood. We will have to monitor her closely.”

“Can I see her?”

“Sure, but just you. She needs her rest.” I nodded and went on to follow the doctor.

When the doctor stopped in front of the room, he turn to me, “Take as much time as you need and I’ll tell the nurses not to bother you.”

I smiled gratefully at him, “Thank you.” Then he left me to my own devise.

As I push the door open, there she was laying in the bed, with a breathing tube in her mouth, needles in the front of her right elbow for the antibiotic. Wire’s connected to her chest to monitor her heart beat. But above all, she looks like she was asleep if minus all the wires and tube.

I felt unsure as I sat slowly on the chair beside her bed. I reach out and held gently to her left hand. I slowly bought it up to my mouth and I kiss the back of her hand.

“Hey baby. I hope you can hear me. Please stay alive and fight for me… for us. I’m not ready to lose you. I _can’t_ … lose you. I need you, _our_ daughter, needs you. Please come back to me.” I told her as I cry silently to the quiet of the room besides the beeping of the machine beside her.

I laid my forehead down on her hand as I continue letting my silent tears out. As I was crying, a familiar voice spoke.

“We’ve warned you. Now your love one is closer to death.” I look up and there it was the dark spirit that warned me before at the parking lot. This time there were only three of them. As they started laughing at my misery, my anger starts to build.

I stood up as I stalk closer to them. I couldn’t figure out how but I felt a strong impulse to grab this thing by the throat and drag it down straight to hell. And that’s what I actually did. Somehow my hand was glowing white when I grab its throat. I was shock for a small moment but I was too angry to dwell on it. The beings are all shocked at what I’m capable of as well and I didn’t care. I want them to fear me.

“You listen well, I’m a Woods. I’m stronger than you think. I’m the second born and I could already grab you by the throat… physically. Imagine what my elder sister can do to you. I’m gonna send you straight to hell.” I turn my direction to the other two. “And as the rest of you, tell your master that I’m coming for you. My sister and I are going to hunt all of your kind down. I was scared when you try to hurt me and my baby before but now you hurt my wife! Enough is enough! I am going to _destroy_ every, last, one, of you. Starting with your little pet, Nia.”

After saying all of that I waved my other hand to the ground and sure enough the floor open up to a very hot orange abyss. “Welcome to Hell.” I snarled at the being before I drop it in the hole.

As the hole closes, the other two had already disappeared. When I finally got the time to dwell on it, I look at both of my hands and I realize what I can actually do. And I felt a certain satisfaction of knowing that I am not helpless anymore.

I turn and went back to my wife’s side. I gently held Clarke’s hand. “I know what to do. I finally know figure out how to defeat them love. I hope you could see it. I know you’ll be proud of me. I promise I’ll keep you safe. Heal yourself for me and come back to me soon, alright? I love you, always.” I kiss the back of her hand.

I sat there holding her hand with my left and my right hand on her forearm, rubbing my thumb on it soothingly as I watch her sleep.

It’s my turn to look after my wife like how she has always been looking after me. Now that I’ve learn of my capabilities, I will protect everyone of my family from harm. That I promise.

This is just the beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happens while Clarke is asleep. And Cassidy said her first word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long again. I manage to write 1 chapter this week. Hope it's alright for you guys. 
> 
> I think I write it extra long but I don't know. I mean when I type it, it looks long. I'm rambling. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this one. Any mistakes, is my own. I apologize if there is any. 
> 
> Have a great day or evening. Stay safe people. :)

** Chapter 16 **

****

I don’t remember falling asleep but I was gently awoken by Anya. I blinked my eyes open when I realized that I fell asleep on the chair with my head on the side of the hospital bed with my hands still holding onto Clarke’s.

“Hey sis, you should go home, freshen up, get something to eat and then come back. You look like hell.” Anya said to me.

I look to Clarke’s sleeping form, making no indication that I heard her. Anya grabbed a chair and sat next to me; her right hand on my shoulder giving me comfort.

“Hey…” Anya said softly.

“I can’t leave her… not after last night.” I said quietly.

“I get it that you want to stay with her, but you need to take care of yourself too. She will still be here when you get back.” Anya tried.

“No… I can’t leave her cause they came back last night.” Anya had a look of confusion on her face.

“Who? Who came back, Lex?”

“Them.”

“Care to elaborate?” Her eyebrows perched up when she asks me.

“Remember the parking lot incident?” Anya nodded. “ _They…_ were here last night.” I finally look to my sister. Her face morphed from confusion to anger. I can see her gritting her teeth, working her jaw. She then looks towards Clarke.

“Wha… what did they want?” I can see that Anya was trying to hold it in.

“They basically told me so.” I said nonchalantly.  “And besides, I’ve handled it.” I shrugged.

“Handled it?” Anya stood up and started to pace back and forth.

“How could you have handled it? You could hurt yourself or worse they could kill you and make it look like an accident. One sister is already on the bed in a coma, I can’t lose my flesh and blood.” Anya was angry but then her voice started to sound defeated at the end.

I stood up from my chair and went to my sister and turned her around to hug her. She was quick to melt into my embrace as she held her arms around my waist and her face buried in my neck. She held on tight as I felt the collar of my shirt getting wet. I pushed her slightly and held the sides of her face with my palms to get her to look at me.

It breaks my heart to see my sister cry so I wiped the tears away.

“Hey… Look at me.” I said to her but she still had her eyes close.

“Please…” When she senses the desperation in my voice as I said that one word, she finally locks her eyes with mine.

“They can’t hurt me… or you for that matter.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because yesterday, I finally figured out how to… get rid of them.”

“What? How?” I lead us to seat back at the chairs before I explain everything to her.

Anya was looking at me with the expectant look on her face. I look to her and gave her a smile. I held her hand as I began.

“Yesterday, while I was by Clarke’s side after her operation, I was crying when ‘they’ appeared. Only this time there were 3 of them. They reminded me that Clarke is close to death.” I turned my head and look to Clarke.

“They started laughing at me, and all I felt was pure anger. I wasn’t scared anymore. I just… I’ve had enough, you know.” I paused to take a deep breath.

“When they were laughing at me, it brought me back to when I was in school. How people laughed at me. Instead of running away like I used to, I remembered Clarke, how she protected me from them back then, and I just thought of her. And now? She’s connected to tubes and just... lifeless, vulnerable. I felt this… this… _desperate_ need to protect her somehow. I felt so angry at them for making me miserable. First, it was my daughter and now… my wife. I just… that’s it, you know. That’s my limit.” My eyes starts to burn as tears of anger started to form as I recalled the feeling I felt yesterday.

Anya looks sadly at me when she saw that I was starting to cry. “And then what happened?” She whispered.

“I felt the need to grab them by the throats and send them somewhere. A place where they won’t come back and I thought of... hell.” Anya smiled and snorted.

“I wish I could literally do that to them.” Anya mused.

“That’s the thing Ahn, I literally did that.”

“What?”

“I grabbed one of them by the throat and send it to hell… literally. When I felt that anger bubbling up in me, my hands started to glow white. I didn’t think much of it. I felt like grabbing them, so I did. And it worked somehow. Before I send one to hell, I ask the other 2 to send a message to their master. I told them we’re coming.”

“Wait, wait, wait… Hold on. First of all, how is that possible and how did you open a door to hell? And second of all, why did you send them a message? That’s like literally giving them an invitation to attack us Lex.”

I sighed loudly. “I’m tired Ahn. I’m so… angry and tired right now.” I look longingly at my wife.

“My wife… my precious, beautiful wife is lying in this bed, connected to machines, in deep sleep; helpless and vulnerable. She is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. She was there for me when I had no one. She protected and defended me when people ridiculed me. She’s patient, understanding and never once, doubted me. I knew that she felt helpless sometimes because I’m dealing with things that she couldn’t see but she stood by my side, always. She was _always_ there. Even when she was tired or… or busy. She never fails to give me her full attention no matter how exhausted she’s been.” I let out a wet chuckle when I remembered what she always told me.

“She would always say, “ _I will never be exhausted from loving you_.” I let the tears fall as I remembered what we’ve been through. I reached out and held Clarke’s hand.

“Even with all this happening, she still would try and fight for me, shield me from the things that she can’t see. The longer I stay with her, the more my love for her grew. She’s my life; my strength. And I don’t wanna lose her. So yeah… I’m angry Ahn. I literally send them an invitation because I wanna get rid of them. First they try to kill my daughter and now my wife? No. I won’t let them win. I wanna find them and send them where they belong. And since I discovered yesterday that I can literally do that, I’m gonna hunt them down; one by one. Starting with Nia.” I said with finality.

Anya grabbed both of my hands and made me look at her. She wiped my tears away before she speaks.

“I get that you’re angry. And I get that you wanna hunt them. I couldn’t possibly know what you’re going through right now and I won’t even pretend that I do. I just couldn’t imagine what it’ll be like if it’s Raven that’s on that bed. I wanna protect her. How you describe Clarke is to you, I felt that with Raven and I couldn’t imagine losing her. So yeah, teach me sis. Teach me what you did last night and we will hunt them together, alright? You and me. We will find them and send them to where they should be. Okay?”

I cracked a smile then Anya put her arms around my neck and pulls me to a hug. We stayed that way for a few moments before Anya send me home to freshen up and see my daughter at home. She promised that she will stay with Clarke and call me if there’s any change. I gave a kiss to my wife’s forehead and then whispering to her that I’ll come back soon before walking out of the room.

As I walk down the hallway towards the elevator, I just had one thing on my mind and that is to get home and freshen up, see my daughter and come back here. When I pass the waiting room, I heard my name being call out.

When I turn to the source of the call, it was Octavia. She looks dreadful. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, her face with no makeup and the bags under her eyes is starting to be noticeable. It looks like she hasn’t been sleeping. I get it; I probably carry the same look. At least she manages to go home and change where I was here since I found out about Clarke.

She walks towards me, looking guilty. She was about to open her mouth to say something when I raise my hand to stop her.

“Before you start apologizing again, stop. It’s not your fault. It was an accident okay. It’s. Not. Your. Fault. Understand?” I said.

At that moment, Octavia started to tear up as I came closer and held her tight. She cries her eyes out while I gently sway us side to side and whispering over and over that it’s not her fault until she calms down a bit.

When she was done, we silently walk towards the elevator. While waiting, I decided to tell her.

“They made it happen.” I begin as I stare at the elevator door. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Octavia was looking at me with confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“The darkness. They made it happen. It wasn’t a coincidence that you and Clarke got that call.” I paused before continuing.

“The night I had my date with Clarke, I met Bell and Murphy. We ended up with a double date. When that night was over, we were walking to your brother’s car when I saw a lot of lost soul at the parking lot. They warned me that if I don’t stay away, one of my love ones is going to be closer to death.” At that moment, the elevator dings and we stepped in. We decided to get coffee at a nearby cafe before we go home.

After ordering our coffee and sat at a table outside the cafe. We were quiet before I decided to continue again.

“Last night after the surgery, I went in to be with Clarke, when three of them appeared. They taunted me with the whole ‘I told you so’ crap.” As I recall, I can’t help the anger bubbling up inside. Octavia notices and so she put her hand on mine trying to get me to calm down a bit.

I took a deep breath and breathe out. “All I felt was anger, I wasn’t scared anymore. I felt so angry. And that’s when my hands, started to glow white. I didn’t dwell on it much because I had one thought and that is to grab them by the throat and send them to hell. And that’s what I did.”

“Wait. You meant that metaphorically or...?” Octavia left the question hanging.

“I meant, for real. I grabbed one of them by the throat and send him to hell as an example to the other two before sending them off to their master with a message that me and my sister are going to hunt them down.”

Octavia was speechless. She was gaping. Given a different situation, I might find her reaction funny but I wasn’t in the mood today. I just wanted to find all of them and send them a one way ticket to hell. But I knew I couldn’t do that just yet because I need to be there for Clarke. She and my daughter are my first priority right now.

“I wanna help. Find them I mean.” Octavia started.

“It could be dangerous.” I tried.

“Yeah, well, look what happen to Clarke. Even a job as a medic is dangerous and Clarke is my partner, I wanna help you. Please.”

I sighed, “Don’t you have a job to go to?”

“Not until Clarke is back on duty. I told our superior that I don’t want another partner other than Clarke. If Clarke is out of duty and so am I.” She paused. “She’s the best in what she does. She taught me a lot along the way. She does things the easier and yet effective way. She taught me to break some rules if needed to because she said that as a medic our first priority is to keep the patient alive long enough to get to the hospital. Nothing else matters. I owe her a lot. I’ve come to view her as an older sister. And I wanna do everything I can for her even if it means getting into dangerous situations. Please Lex, let me do this with you.”

I listen carefully when Octavia told me about Clarke. She always put everyone else first before her own. Saving someone even if it means breaking the rules and even if it gets herself into trouble? Sounds so like her. She always does things unethically but effectively somehow. I always thought it’s her luck but no, that’s just her way. She’s unique in her own way and that’s one of the reason I love her. 

I kept thinking that if it were Clarke, she would force her way to help me. She’s stubborn and I can see that in Octavia. So I sighed and gave in.

“Alright, but you listen to me and Anya. Do as we say. No highway option. That’s the _one_ rule I have for you. Understand? I don’t wanna get into trouble with your brother and worse... _my wife_ if she finds out you’re hurt from helping me because I allow it. Hell hath no fury like Clarke’s scorned. Trust me.” I said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Oh yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. There was that one time when we got a call to this club. Two guys got into a fight. One of the guys was smaller than the other. When we arrived there, we saw the bigger guy with a split lip, bloody nose and a cut above his right eyebrow. When he saw that we were women, he tried to act like it’s no big deal. But he couldn’t even stand right. Clarke asks the officers that came earlier, where’s the other guy, and one of them pointed at the smaller guy sitting at the curb in front of the club. I went to check on him. From the looks of it, he only had a bruised jaw. I ask him if he did that (pointing at the big guy) to him and all he said was, “he asked for it.” Turns out the smaller guy was an amateur MMA fighter. Apparently, the bigger guy bumped into the small one but claims it was the smaller one’s fault. So they settle it into a fight. The officers say that they won’t charge them because it was a mutual combat.” Octavia paused and then smile when she continues.

“So, when I was done checking him, I walked back to where Clarke was attending to the big guy. From the looks of it, the big guy was flirting with Clarke. But Clarke told him that she was married. The guy still tried but when Clarke said that she doesn’t swing that way anymore, the guy started calling her offensive words and mentioning about you. And at that moment, Clarke look at the guy with a deadly glint in her eyes. Even I was afraid of her. The officers and I tried to intervene but Clarke just raised her hand to stop us. She leaned closer to the guy and whispered something in his ear for only him to hear. And by the looks on his face after, he knows not to say anything more. The guy’s friends tried taunting Clarke since they realized that, you, were her delicate subject. But before they could laugh about it, the both of them were on the floor holding their bloody nose.” Octavia laughs at that memory. I couldn’t help but laugh along as well.

“The guys were arrested and charged for verbally assaulting a medic at work. The officers winked at us after they put the two guys at the back of their car.” We both smile at that.

Clarke was always protective of me. But hearing this story of her standing up for me from two big guys, she seems to amaze me even more. What my wife can’t do? Beats me.

When we’re done with our coffee, we headed to Octavia’s car. She offered to drive me home and stay with me so that she could drive me back when I’m ready to go see Clarke. When we got nearer to my home, I saw someone standing at the sidewalk in front of my house. The person turns to our direction when our car got closer.

Nia.

And all I see is red. Before Octavia could stop the car, I quickly got out of the car and ran towards the person. The person even had the decency to smile at me.

“YOU!!” I pointed angrily at her before I got to her. As I got close enough, I grabbed her by her collar and pull her closer to me. The smile on her face never falters.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” I growled.

“Well, I heard you left a message that you’re gonna come after them but going after me first. So here I am.” She said nonchalantly. I was about to raise my hand to her when she speaks again.

“Wait. Now, before you decide to punch me, how did you send them to hell? And better yet, how did you bring your sister back?” She asks smugly. From the reaction of my face I guess that’s what she’s trying to achieve.         

“See, they know everything. How is it that your sister-in-law, who was dead, is here, alive and breathing huh? You must be special to be given that kind of gift. Tell me. C’mon. Whisperer to whisperer. How did you do all that?” She said while smirking.

I schooled my shock face. I pulled her closer to my face before I said quietly, “Wouldn’t you like to know. And I know it’s them who wanted to know. And I ain’t telling you shit.” I smiled at her.

Her smug, smirking face morphed into one of anger. She slapped my hands off of her collar and pushed me away from her.

“I swear Lexa, you wife is gonna be dead soon! And when they’re done with her, your daughter’s next. Mark my word. They will come after you.” She turns to face the rest of us when Raven and Cass decided to step out of the house. “All of you!” She said pointing at all of us.

“You forgot Nia, I want them to come for me because right now, I’m ready for them. They’ve gone too far when they decided to hurt my wife. Be a good little pet and tell them, I’ll be waiting.” Octavia and Cass are by my side when I’m done talking.

Nia snarled at me before turning and storming away.

I turned to Cass; I sighed and fell into her embrace. I moved away from her and she draped her left arm over my shoulder as we walked towards our front porch.

“You know, it’s a bad move for making threats like that.” Cass said to me.

“I know. But I have something I need to tell you and Raven. Anya already knows, don’t worry.”

Raven is holding on to my daughter. “You okay?” I smiled at her as I took the baby from Raven and held her close. I leaned my forehead to hers as I breathe her in. Cassidy was smiling and somehow seeing her smile, made all the heaviness on my shoulders disappear.

“I am now. Hi baby.” I whispered. Cassidy just smiles and gurgles. “I miss you.”

All of us stepped into the house and now, I have to explain to Cass and Raven about my new found gift. Here we go…

****

******

“So wait. Let me get this straight. You could actually grab them and send them to…” Raven asks, pointing to the floor with her two index fingers.

Before I could answer, Cassidy was laughing at Raven’s reaction. “Aww thanks nugget, for finding my face amusing.” Raven said seriously but it only makes Cassidy laugh more.

“Little sh…” Raven tried when I cut her off. “Oookay. Raven I didn’t know you would stoop so low as to argue with my 7 month old.”

“Yeah but she started it.” Raven pointed at Cassidy like a child which makes her laugh more with her arms stretched out and legs kicking.

“But you as an adult should let it go. Isn’t that right baby? Aunty Rae is just being a goof.” Cassidy let out a squeak and then proceeded to put her fist in her mouth while staring at Raven with those cute little eyes.

“Ugh! Stop it with those eyes already.” Raven tried but finally gave in. Cassidy just kept smiling while still sucking on her fist.

The rest of us smiled at their interaction before I continued. “Anyways, before I was interrupted by this little one (while shaking the baby gently), yes, I could literally do that. I was so angry for what happened to Clarke; I just felt this immense need to grab them and send them down there.” I said while pointing my face to the floor.

“Finally, you know what to do.” Is all Cass manages to say.

“You knew?” I asked.

“Well, not the extent to what you could do. It’s just; your Grams just told me that you will know what to do. So I guess this is it then.”

“I guess so.”

“So what now?” Cass asks.

“Now we wait. I mean I did send them an invitation. So we wait. But in the meantime, I want all of you to be careful. Don’t go anywhere alone. Okay?”

Everybody nodded. So that’s how things go. We ended up sharing stories about Clarke. I know that they’re just trying to make feel better. It did, especially when lil Cassidy joins in the laughters even when she probably doesn’t have a clue what we’re talking about. But I think she knows that we’re talking about her momma. I wish Clarke could see her right now, laughing and smiling.

 

**

 

It’s been 5 days since and Clarke is still in a coma. Her immune system is still weak. I know she’s fighting in there but what Nia said still haunts me. What if she’s right? What if Clarke is gonna die soon? I know that she won’t give up; I know she would fight no matter what. But there’s too much negativity in my head.  

Anya, Cass and even Raven tried to convince me that she will make it, but I’m still scared. I’m not ready to lose her. Just when we were starting our family. Every day, I come and sit by her bed side, praying that she’ll give me a small sign that she’s still fighting. But every day she’s lying still. It’s killing me inside to see her like this. She was always the strong one. Sometimes I actually believe that she might be invincible. But looking at her now… It breaks my heart. 

~~

_“Baby. Wake up.”A voice waking me up ever so softly._

_I don’t remember falling asleep but when I blink the sleep from my eyes, blurry vision starts to clear up. I sat up and to my side is a sight I’ve been wanting to see._

_“Clarke?” I quickly look to the bed to make sure it wasn’t a dream but she’s not there. So that means… she’s awake!_

_“You’re okay? You’re awake?” I reached my hand to her face as tears of happiness started to stream down my face._

_“Not quite baby.” She had that sad smile on her face._

_“Wh… what do y-you mean? You’re here in front of me and not on the bed…” I said in confusion._

_“When you wake up, something is going to happen to me.” Clarke starts._

_“When I’m awake? I am awake! You’re here. I’m here. I’m awake. I can feel you. You’re alive!” I started to cry in desperation._

_“Shh… Baby, shh… Listen. I need you to listen okay? I don’t have much time.” Clarke said, voice trembling at the end as I nodded to her request._

_“I want you to know that I love you so so much. Okay. Remember that.” I shook my head. Hoping she doesn’t mean what I think she means._

_“Please… No. Please tell me this isn’t a goodbye. P-please baby.” She just smiles at me._

_“I can’t promise that love. I’m sorry. But here is the hard part.” I nodded for her to continue. “In order for you to save me… you need to let me go. Promise me that you will.”_

_“N-no. NO! I can’t! Please don’t make me.” By this time, I’m full blown crying my eyes out._

_“Listen. Listen carefully.” Clarke grabbed my face, making me look her in the eyes. “My family is my life. Do you understand? When everything starts to settle down, remember that. Please remember that. Promise me you will.” Clarke voice broke at the end and tears started to fall down her face._

_“I p-promise. I promise.” Both of us nodded to each other. Clarke pulls my face in and kisses me. It feels too soon when she broke apart from me._

_“Now, you need to wake up baby. Wake up. Wake up!”_

~~

“Wake up! Lexa!” Anya’s voice woke me and as I was starting to wake that’s when I heard the monitors that was connected to Clarke was blaring angrily.

“No… no, no, no, no… Please Clarke no!!” I tried to reach to her but I was pulled away from her by Anya.

“Lex, you need to let them work.” She said while I was still struggling in her hold.

“No!! I can’t let her die. Clarke! Clarke please, don’t leave me!!” I shouted to her hoping that she could hear me.

“Please get her out of here.” The doctor told Anya as he stepped in the room.

“No. Anya no please.” I begged.

“Let them work kiddo. Let them try to save her.”

Anya dragged me out of the room. Raven and Cass with Cassidy; is already here. I can see at the end of the hallway that Abby was running towards us. I guess someone paged her.

As I look through the window, the doctor and nurses are doing what they can to save her. But it was chaotic. With all the rush and chaos and the sound of my own heart beating, I heard my daughter’s cry. I turn to Cass as I saw Cassidy wailing. I walk up to them and took Cassidy from Cass. I held her tight as we cried together.

The doctor and nurses had been going at it for 20 minutes. That’s when they call it in. When I saw their defeated look, I knew that my wife is gone.

“No… Oh God, no…” I whispered.

As the doctor stood in front of me, “I’m sorry Mrs Griffin-Woods. We tried but we couldn’t get a rhythm. I’m so sorry for your lost.”

I wasn’t even hearing what he just said. All I hear is my daughter’s cry. Then I heard her voice telling me to ‘remember’.

“C-can I have a moment… with my w-wife.” I asked.

“Of course.”

As I stepped in, the nurses were removing the wires from her chest. The tube in her mouth was gone and she looks beautiful and peaceful.

“My family is my life.” I whispered the words I remembered in my dreams.

I gently lay beside my wife, with our daughter in between us. By then, Cassidy’s wails turns to quiet sobs. I held both of them close as I repeat the words, over and over.

“Our family is our life… Baby, please come back to us. We need you. We can’t do this without you. Please don’t leave us.” I said as I sobbed on her shoulder.

Cassidy was facing Clarke, when I heard her mumble a ‘mama’. I was surprised when she said that. Her very first word.

“You hear that baby. She’s calling for you. Please. Come back…” I whispered.

Cassidy places her small chubby hand on Clarke’s chest where her heart is suppose to beat and gripped onto the hospital gown. I put my hand above hers. I kept on whispering for her to come back. And there it was, my hand glows again, but this time, so does Cassidy’s.

With both our hand glowing, Anya came in to the room shocked at what she was seeing.

“What’s happening, Lex?” She asks. One by one, Raven, Cass, Abby and Jake, (he must have arrived a few moments ago), came in with looks of shock on all their faces.

“Ma-ma.” Cassidy mumbles again. And sooner than expected, our hands stopped glowing.

I was disappointed that nothing happen. There’s no sign of movement from Clarke. I started to cry again when Anya put her hand on my shoulder.

“Mama, mama… maaa-ma.” Cassidy said more clearly and then she… giggles? Really? In times like this is when she decided to giggle.

Then I felt movement. Clarke’s chest was expanding as she breathes in her first breath. I raise my head to look at her face but there’s no twitch or any movement and then I look down to her chest. I look around but the rest were quietly crying as they hugged each other. It seems like I was the only one that notice. And then I heard the voice that I miss so much.

“M-m-my fam-ily is m-my life.”

When I look up, blue half lidded eyes were already looking at me. She gave me a tired smile. Everybody heard and was shocked and they all came closer. But Jake went out to find a doctor.   

“You came back.” I whispered to her as I lay my head back on her shoulder and with Cassidy in between; I wrapped my arm around both of them as we breathe each other in. Clarke manages to turn her head to kiss me on my forehead. “Always.”

The rest surrounded the bed, now crying happy tears instead with Cassidy still gurgling and saying the word ‘mama’ whenever she feels like it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter. And a surprise for Clarke.

** Chapter 17 **

****

The doctor and nurses came back and did a check up on Clarke. And after they’re done, the only thing the doctor said was, ‘it was a miracle.’ The doctor said that Clarke still had a fever. So they will just monitor that. Other than that, she was fine so far.

Right now currently she’s sleeping. She must be exhausted. Anya, Raven and Cass took Cassidy away for the night but say that they will come back tomorrow. Jake and Abby decided to stay a while. But 30 minutes later Abby had to get back to work and told us to call her if anything happens.

I sat on the left side of Clarke’s bed while Jake took the right. Both of us held her hands each while she slept.

“You know, I don’t know what you did, but thank you for saving her.” Jake said suddenly in the quiet of the room.

“I wasn’t ready to let her go. I would do anything to save her. You know that.”

“That I do, Lexa. But… what actually happened? Your hands glowed, so did Cassidy’s.”

“It’s still new to me but it happened before. I would explain it to you but I would rather explain it with everyone in the same room. Anya, Raven, Octavia and Cass knew about it already. But yeah, basically I can do that now.”

“Well, we’ll wait until Clarke is better so that you could explain to us all.”

“Thanks Dad for your patience.”

Jake just smiled at me and held my hand over Clarke’s laying form. He squeezed it before letting go. We spent the night sitting quietly with both of Clarke’s hand in ours.

When Abby was done with her shift, she came and thanked me for what I did. She sat with us for awhile before she and Jake decided to call it a night.

“I already asked the nurse to give you a cot, so you could sleep here. I know for a fact you won’t go home.”

I smiled sheepishly at her. “Thank you mom.”

Abby gave me a hug and kiss to the head and then went to Clarke. She said softly to her, “Rest well baby. I’ll come by tomorrow”, before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. Jake did the same to the both of us before they went off home. 

A few minutes later a nurse came with the cot for me to sleep on. I thanked her and sat by Clarke’s side. I spent most of the night holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings to her. When I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer, I decided to turn in. I made myself as comfortable as I could on the small bed and the next thing I knew, dreamland falls beneath my eyelids. 

**

  _Clarke’s POV_

__

I woke up in the middle of the night. I blink the sleep from my eyes and turn my head to the right to see the clock hanging on the wall. It reads 3.05. I look around me, the lights were dim and when I turn my head to the left, there she is lying on the cot by my bedside. She was lying facing me.

I turn to my side, slowly since my stomach wound is still sore. When I settled, I get to really look at her. I noticed she had bags under her eyes and she lost a bit of weight. I can’t even imagine what she went through when I was here, fighting for my life. 

“I’m sorry I had to put you through this. I never meant to.” I whispered to her; even knowing she couldn’t really hear me.

“She never left your side. She protected you.” A voice came by the foot of my bed.

I looked to the direction of the voice and saw a woman. And beside her was an elderly woman. The woman looks like an exactly replica of my wife but with brown eyes. My eyes widen at the realization that them, standing before me is Amelia and Victoria Woods. They both just patiently smile at me. I slowly sat up looking at them as I gathered my thought.

“You’re A-Amelia and Vic-Victoria Woods? But… h-how…” I left the question hanging.

“We’ve always been watching over you both. And we’re here to say that we’re proud of the both of you.” Amelia said.

“We are. Lexa and Anya are meant to do extraordinary things together. We always thought that Anya would be the one doing the protecting but turns out Lexa is capable of doing it herself as well. Who knew?” Victoria supplies while letting out a quiet laugh.

“Uhh… I’m a bit lost here. But… h-how is it… that I can see you two? Is it crazy that I’m not freaking out right now?” I said as I scratch the back of my neck.

Both of them laugh at my confusion. “You died last night. And she (pointing her face to the sleeping Lexa) and your daughter, might I add, saved you. Well… brought you back.” Amelia said.

“When someone was either close to death or has a touch from death and are able to come back, they brought back the gift of seeing the dead as well. That’s what happened to you.” Victoria explains.

“I d-died?” I turn to look at Lexa. I couldn’t believe it.

“You did. But she and you daughter brought you back. The how part, you’re gonna have to let her explain that to you.” Amelia said as I process the truth.

“We have to go now dear, we just wanted to formerly meet you and tell you how proud we are of the both of you. But when you decided to tell her about your gift (she winked) to her, tell her that we’re proud of her that she finally figures out her ability.” Victoria said.

“Tell her that we love her and that we’ll always be with her and you too.” Amelia said while Victoria nodded along.

“Come on dear, we have to go.” Victoria said to Amelia while pulling on her elbow. “Take care, sweethearts.” Amelia and Victoria blow a kiss to us.

As they left there was a small gust of wind. I turned back to my wife as I process everything. I can’t believe I died. I can’t believe my body gave up on me. But then I remembered what Amelia said. She saved me. My wife and daughter saved me. And the thought of it made me smile. My wife and daughter brought me back.

I laid back down facing her. I reach out and trace my finger from her forehead to the tip of her nose. I didn’t realize I was crying when I felt a tear sliding down my face. I spent the rest of the night looking at my beautiful sleeping wife. I would thank her and my daughter for the rest of my life for what the both of them did for me. My daughter is only 7 months old. And she already saved my life. Wow. I smiled brightly at that thought. Soon, I finally drift off to sleep.

**

When I woke up next, I heard voices; my wife’s voice talking to someone. When I slowly open my eyes, I saw that my wife was talking to an elder nurse. The nurse’s uniform looked old fashioned and from the looks of it, she is a ghost.

“I saw what you did for your wife and I must say, it’s not every day you get to see things like that.” The nurse said. “You must really love you wife.”

“I do, very much. She’s my light.” I heard Lexa softly replied.

“Well, you take care of her alright. You hear things going on around here. And they are still looking for you. Be careful dear.”

“I will. Thank you for your concern and your company, Magdeline. You sure, you don’t want to cross over?”

“I’m sure honey. I like to stay here. If I’m ready, I know where to look for you. I’ll see you around Lexa. Hmmm. I still can’t get over how beautiful your name is.” The nurse, Magdeline tease.

Lexa chuckled, “Thank you.” And then the nurse disappears.

“You do have a beautiful name. Although I preferred your full name, Alexandria.” I said.

Lexa turn her head towards me when she heard my voice. “Hey, you’re awake.” I smiled and then she leaned down to kiss me.

“And for you information, Alexandria is a mouth full. Or did you forget?”

“Oh right.” I look at her expectantly. Then sudden realization dawned on her. “Wait… you heard that?”

“More like, I _see_ and _heard._ ” I smiled.

“H-how…”

“Well, apparently when I was awake at 3 in the morning today, I had a special visit from your mom and grams. They explain that I died. So when you brought me back, I brought back the gift of seeing and hearing the dead as well. And care to explain to me how you and our 7 month old daughter managed to bring me back to life?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, I was going to tell you about that. But before that, what did my mom and grams say?”

“They came to tell me to tell you that they’re proud that you’ve finally figured out your ability, whatever that means. And that they’ll always be with you and that they love you.”

By the time I said all that, she was crying. I raised my hand and automatically wiped off the tears away. And move her so she was lying next to me as I held her.

“I thought I lost you.” She said while sobbing.

“But you didn’t.”

“Yeah, for the moment there I did lose you.”

“But you brought me back. And I came back because you helped me find my way back.”

She continued sobbing quietly on my shoulder as I held her through it. When she was calm, I decided to ask. “Now, explain to me about this gift of yours. And our daughter’s too.”

We spent our morning of her explaining her gift to me and what exactly happened that night when I died.  

“I’m sorry I made you go through all that.” I said softly to her.

She was resting her head on my left shoulder, with her left hand over my stomach as her fingers traces softly around my wound above the hospital gown. When she realized that she did that earlier in the day, I told her not to stop because it felt good. So she kept on tracing lazy circles around it.

“You came back. It’s all that matters now.” She said while I nodded softly at that.

A while later a nurse came in to check my blood pressure, my temperature and my stitches. My blood pressure was okay but my temperature was still a bit high. When she removed the bandage dressing to my stitches, it looked like it’s healing perfectly. She changed the dressing before she left to get me my medication.

A few minutes later, Anya with Cassidy, Cass, Raven and Octavia came to visit. And as soon as Cassidy saw me, a trail of ‘Mama’ came out from her mouth.

Anya came closer and Cassidy was already making grabby hands towards me. Anya gently places her on my lap as I held her closer. Cassidy look up at me with a bright smile on her face.

“Hi baby. I missed you.” Cassidy just gurgles happily.

And this right here is what I live for; my wife and daughter with me with our sisters by our side.

**

“Mam-aaa…” Cassidy gurgles.

“Yes baby. Mama’s here.” I cooed. She just kept gurgling and giving me her toothless smile.

“She’s been saying that ever since she could.” Anya said. “Yeah, honestly, it’s driving me crazy.” Cass added jokingly.

“Well, that’s because her first real word is ‘mama’. Oh wait!” I gasped dramatically. “That’s me.”

Everybody burst out laughing. Cass rolled her eyes at being the subject to the joke. Just then, Mom and Dad made an appearance.

“Why is everybody laughing apart from my first born daughter?” Dad asks teasingly.

Mom went straight to me and kisses me on my temple before kissing Cassidy as well. Then she went to my wife and kisses her head before sitting down on the chair that was given up by Cass on my bedside.

“She’s just being bitter that _my daughter’s_ first word is ‘mama’.” I supplied.

“Awh, relax hon, your first word was ‘mama’ too.” Dad said. “But only because ‘mama’ is an easy word to mumble.” Dad whispered loudly.

“HA! Easy word. Suck on that!!” Cass pointed out excitedly. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

I think Cassidy understood what’s going on and to proof that ‘mama’ wasn’t just an easy word for her she went and surprise us all yet again. “Maaa-my.” She said before clapping her hands and giggling.

“HA! Suck on that sis!” This time it was my wife who pointed out excitedly. “That’s my baby girl. Yes she is.” She cooed and tickling our daughter who in turn laugh excitedly at her mommy.

I bounce her on my lap as my wife kept cooing her. Everybody was smiling and laughing. Cass acts like she’s sulking but I can see a hint of a smile on her face.

When everybody was calmed, Mom asks, “How are you feeling baby?” As she asks, she puts the back of her hand on my forehead.

“I’m fine mom. Getting better. When can I go home?” I smiled innocently at her.

“I’m not your doctor, so I don’t know. But I can check for you?”

“Please.” The innocent smile doesn’t leave my face. “I hate it here. I wanna rest at home, with my wife and daughter. It’s depressing here mom.” Mom side eyes me before giving in.

"Alright, I’ll go check now.” Mom shook her head; kissed my head before standing up and going out of the room to ask the nurse outside.

I shook my feet excitedly that mom gave in and Cassidy copied my movement; she also shook her feet excitedly. I heard Lexa mumbled, ‘like mother like daughter.’

The doctor came in a while later to check on me. Although my fever was still a bit high, he allowed me to go home since mom convinces him to. So if there’s any problem, mom can handle it. I felt relief when he said I could go home.

Mom and Cass helped me pack. Anya took Cassidy and stood outside the room with Jake, Raven and Octavia waiting for us. Lexa helped me use the bathroom and changed before a nurse came in with a wheelchair. When everything’s done, the nurse wheeled me out of the room and to the hospital entrance/exit area.

Jake and Anya went off to get their car from the parking lot, while the rest of us waited. Cassidy was happily gurgling at nothing on my lap.

Since Anya’s car has the baby seat, Lexa and I went with Anya while the rest went with Jake. The drive home was fast and safe and the next thing I knew, I was home. It feels like forever since I last step foot at the house. But no matter how long it felt, knowing that I am home with my family is the best feeling in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months time jump. Anya and Lexa practice and plans start to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters for today and I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> If you guys have questions or want to voice out your thoughts, DM me at malmacian89 on instagram. 
> 
> Have an awesome day or evening. Stay safe :)

** Chapter 18 **

****

It’s been 2 month since Clarke got home from the hospital. She’s her old self again. Except now she can see spirits too. We haven’t really share the news with the rest. She wanted to get the hang of it before telling everyone. And I’ve been helping her deal with it.

She’s already back to work and I still worry for her but I knew she would be extra careful now. When she was healing, she tried to do it alone. Even though I tried to help, she would say that me and Cassidy helped enough by bringing her back. So, “leave the healing part to me”, she would say. She claims that she’s doing it for us. She wanted to be as strong like how we were to her.

I knew she’s stubborn, so I became stubborn right back. I help her anyway and even Cassidy would give her the support she needs in her own adorable baby gurgling ways. Sometimes the memories of that night she got shot would come back and haunt her. Even during the day when Clarke is in the living room watching over Cassidy playing on the floor in front of her. If Cassidy senses that from Clarke, she would stop what she’s doing and crawl to her mama’s leg and just tap and saying ‘mama’ over and over til Clarke would snap out of it.

You know how PTSD patients would get a therapy dog in case they have an episode, well, why would we need a dog when you have an adorable baby Cassidy doing it for you. I know it’s silly to compare Cassidy with a dog but hey, the situation’s the same.

Well, what I’m trying to say is Clarke and Cassidy have this connection that is hard to explain. They can sense each other if one is in distress. But it’s more like, Cassidy would always sense her mama in distress. Even at night when Clarke had a nightmare, I woke up and Cassidy was already crying.

See? Connection.

So yeah, so far everything have been great. Clarke’s healing nicely, Cassidy’s still gurgling and saying ‘mama’ and ‘mami’ whenever she likes. And Cass would try and teach her to say ‘Aunt Cass’ which would come out as ‘uh ass’ from Cassidy’s mouth. And Raven would try to teach her to say ‘Aunt Rae Rae’ which comes out like, ‘uh eh eh’ then Clarke would proceed to add, ‘ _under my umber eh ah, eh uh eh **uh, eh, eh** , eh’, _in a baby's voice mocking Raven just to irritate her.

But the name she got right was Anya’s. She would just go ‘nya’ without the ‘a’. And from the looks on Anya’s face when she first heard it, she was proud of her niece. I could see the sparkle in her eyes when Cassidy call on her.  

“Yeah that’s because your name is meant to sound like ‘Aunt Nya’ of course it’s easy for her.” Raven points out while pouting.

“At least she got the ‘nya’ right. What do you got? ‘Uh eh eh’ Sounds like someone’s stuttering. Uh… eh… eh...” Anya mocks which sends everyone erupting in fits of laughter. Raven dramatically sulks but Anya gently turn her and kiss her on her lips. That got a smile from Raven.

“At least it’s was better than uh… ass.” Cass mumbles while resting her right cheek on her fist looking defeated. That got everyone burst out laughing again. Even baby Cassidy.

Every since Cassidy started talking, they made it their mission in trying to teach her words. But mostly they would do a battle of whose name she could say first. One thing about Cassidy is that she’s an observer. She would observe and copy. She won’t say anything if you teach her on the spot. She’s basically learning at her own pace. That’s the one thing me and my wife found out. We just didn’t share it with the others because… well, we like to see them make a fool of themselves.

Shh! It’s our little secret. *wink* 

**

So here I am with Anya at Lincoln’s gym. We had a private room so we could practice our powers without anyone seeing and without damaging anything. (If it does get messy). I’ve explain to the rest of the family what we could do. Even to Bellamy and Murphy and they were all cool with it. Lincoln was the one who offered his gym if we ever need to practice.

So that’s what we’re doing right now. I’ve been trying to teach Anya how but hers won’t start and right now, she’s getting frustrated.

“Urgh! I don’t get it. Why isn’t mine working?” Anya said breathing hard.

“You gotta feel Ahn. Example, when you feel anger towards Nia, you need to feel that anger inside. Not just feel it when it’s there. Feel it and hold on to it.”

She closed her eyes and concentrate but still nothing. “Dammit!!” She breathes out harshly. I guess, I’m gonna have to make her really angry.

Deep breath. Here we go…

“Seriously Anya? That’s it?”

“What else am I suppose to do?!?!”

“Mom said you’re the eldest. You were supposed to protect **me**. Now **I’m** here teaching **you**.”

“Stop it Lex.” Anya warned.

“Why stop? You can’t even do anything. At this rate I would probably only get a black eye and some bruises.”

“Stop.” Anya shuts her eyes.

“Nia nearly killed me. **They** nearly killed both of my wife and my daughter. Imagine them doing it to Raven. What are you going to do?”

“I said stop.”

“Imagine if they did finish the job and me and my family are dead. They won’t stop Ahn! They won’t stop until **WE** all die! You’re supposed to be stronger than me. I know you are. Tap that power Anya! TAP IT!!!” I started to lunge at Anya when her hands and eyes started to glow.

The moment she had her hand around my throat, my hand glowed too. She slammed me to the mat below and still held my throat tight. Quite frankly, she’s choking me.

I gently put my hand on her wrist and call out to her.

“Anya… You did it… S-stop.” I croaked. I laid my right palm above her heart and hoping that she can feel me.

A few moments later she finally let go and her eyes and hands stopped glowing. That finally got me to breathe. I took a full breath before I started coughing.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry Lex. I told you to stop. Dammit.” Anya said while rubbing my back.

“You glowed Anya. Ha! You glowed.” I said happily.

“Yeah, but I nearly killed you.” Anya looked away from me.

“Hey, you did it. I’m okay. See?” Anya turns and saw me smiling with full teeth at her.

Anya snorts and playfully shoved my shoulder, “Ass…” I chuckled.

“How did it feel?” I asked.

“It… it feels like… you’re angry… but… it’s like you could ‘literally’ grab hold of that anger.” Anya finally put her thoughts to words.

“Yeah, that’s exactly how it felt. But your eyes glowed too. And your light is not white. It’s more like golden white. You look… majestic.”

“Really? Wow.” We sat there in silent; processing it.

We got up 10 minutes later and proceeded to practice again. This time, we got the hang of it. We still need a few more practice before we could start our hunt. But in the mean time, we practice our sparring with the power together.

We came so far in our recent years. If someone were to tell me 10 years ago that my sister and I will have a bond stronger that twins, I would laugh at their faces. But looking at us now, I’m amazed and proud that we are here right now.

I was just standing there and staring at my sister demonstrating something, I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn’t hear what she was saying. When she saw the lack of movement from me, she came closer.

“Lex?” She put her hand on my shoulder to try and snap me out of it. Instead of answering, I barreled into her and hug her tight.

“Hey… what’s up kiddo? Are you okay?” She asks worriedly.

“Yes… I just… I couldn’t imagine that we would get here. I hated you 10 years ago but now? We’re closer and stronger somehow.” I said before I lean back to look at her. She was about to say something before I stopped her.

“Before you start apologizing again. I forgive you sister. I have forgiven you a long time ago. I’m just glad that we got this second chance. I would keep reminding you that I forgive you if I have to. You are my sister. My blood. We’re in this together and nothing can separate us. I love you.”

Anya lean her forehead to mine with her eyes close and I can see a single tear rolling down her right cheek. I lift my thumb and wipe it away.

“Thank you. I will protect this family with you. I promise. I love you too baby sis.” Anya whispered. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes just breathing each other in. And slowly both our hands start to glow.

We lean away from each other and stare at each other in wonder. “Wow… Like I said, majestic.” I whispered.

“You’re not so bad yourself sis.”

We look down to our conjoining hands and that’s when we realized the light from our palms is spreading to around our hands and slowly moving to all around us and soon we are engulf by the white light.

“Hey guys, maybe we could…” Lincoln came in and saw us… glowing.

We turned and look to his direction and slowly our light started to dim and soon it disappears. We smiled at Lincoln. He looked like a fish out of the water.

“You alright there big man?” I joked.

“W-wow… That’s… that’s…” He couldn’t find the right word so I added, “Majestic?” Me and Anya was trying to hold in our laughter.

“Yeah. M-m-majestic.” Me and Anya look to each other and laugh.

“We’re stronger together sis.” Anya states. “We are.” I replied.

“That was great. So you guys know how and what to do?” Lincoln finally asks.

We look at each other before Anya nodded and answers, “Yeah, I think we do.”

“Awesome. If you need more practice, let me know.” Lincoln paused and seemed to remember why he came in here the first place.

“Oh yeah, I was thinking we could have lunch. Octavia is bringing Clarke, Raven, Cass and Cassidy.”

“Sure. I’m starting to miss my wife and daughter. And with all that practice, I am starving. Come on. Let’s go!” I said enthusiastically as I started walking off.

“You might wanna shower first before hugging your wife with that sweaty body of yours!” Lincoln said before I could retreat further from them.

“Yeah well, my wife happens to like this sweaty body of mine.” I turn around and winked at them.

Lincoln and Anya just shook their heads and chuckles.

**

Anya, Lincoln and I met Clarke and the rest at the café 3 blocks from the gym. After I showered, thank you very much. My wife may love me in all my sweaty glory; I doubt my daughter and the rest would.

When we got our food and started digging in, I noticed Octavia was quiet like she was thinking about something. I decided to ask. “Hey O, you okay?”

“Yeah, just…” That got everyone’s attention. “When I was on my way to fetch Clarke and the rest, my usual route is to drive by this abandon house that is a few distance from your house. And I thought I saw Nia. I think that’s where she gathers them. Maybe we should go and check it out. What do you guys think?”

Me and my sister made eye contact before my sister came out with a suggestion.

“How about we do like surveillance on that house?” Anya asks to see if I’m okay with that. “We could go in pairs. No one goes alone.”

“Yeah, that’ll be a good idea. Clarke, you’re with me, Sis, you and Raven. Lincoln and O, the twins too. Maybe we could ask Bell and Murph too. And Cass you can choose to tag along with anyone you’d like.” I added in.

“How about we go in 3 groups? We will start surveillance at about 9 or 10? With me, Lexa and Anya as the group leader of sorts.” Clarke voices out her thoughts.

“Wait… how come?” Raven interrupts. “Yeah, how come?” Octavia joins.

Clarke looks to me as if asking me whether she should just tell them. “If you’re sure you’re ready love.” I said softly to her. “I am.” She replied. We held each other’s hands for support and she began.

“Lexa, Anya and Cass can see… spirits. And so can I.” Everybody’s mouths were practically hanging open. Everybody was looking back and forth between me and Clarke.

“Since when?” Cass asks.

“Since I… died and came back.”

Everybody was just lost and we decided to tell them, well, Clarke decided to tell them about how my mother and grandmother came to see her. And she explains what they say to them.

After explaining, everybody just couldn’t find the right word when all the sudden Raven’s voice boomed out loud, interrupting the silence.

“That. Is. So. Cool!!! Congratulations Clarke!”

“Shhhh!!!!” Everybody shushes at Raven all at once. And everybody burst out laughing.

“Shit. Sorry. Congratulations Clarke.” Raven whispered. And after, a round of congratulation from everyone came.

“So yeah. So Lexa, Anya and me and I’ll take Rae, Ryder and Bell. Lexa you take Cass, Linc and dad. Anya you take O, Nyko and Murph. Mom will stay with Cassidy at all times.” She paused and everyone nodded. “Sorry but I think it’s best if our significant other is in different groups.”

“Yeah, of course Clarke. That’s a good idea.” Anya said. Everybody nodded along.

“We take rotations of 3 hours. We start at 9. So first is 9-12, then 12-3 and then 3-6. Sound good?” Clarke added.

I look at my wife in awe. She plans this with authority in her voice and to be honest, it kinda turns me on. Damn! My wife is hot!

Everyone agreed to that. We discuss a little bit more and after that we spent the rest of lunch enjoying each other’s company. Me and my wife held hands the hold time while Cassidy sat on Anya’s lap, smiling and gurgling her baby language. Everything was okay. For now. And I know that our fight with the darkness is just beginning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of light and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I didn't know how to proceed with the story. So here is a new chapter. Hope it's all good.

** Chapter 19 **

 

It’s been a week today since we started the surveillance. Clarke and Octavia are working the graveyard shift today. I still feel uneasy every time my wife gets the night shift but I knew that she would be extra careful now. But still I worry.

Every night during the surveillance, the house that Nia occupied will always be fully light up. To the normal human eyes, it looks like the owner left the lights on to the whole house. But to me, Anya, Cass and Clarke, we see silhouettes of bodies, moving around the house. From the looks of it, there is a lot of lost soul in there.

Right now, it’s me, Lincoln, Nyko and Jake. And I see the same thing every day since we started. They look like they’re having a party. What frustrates me is that, that’s what they’ve been doing every time. I’m starting to think that they’re purposely doing this. But today? Today I’m having a weird feeling about this.

“Still the same?” Lincoln asks.

“Yeah. Urgh! What are they doing?” Lincoln just shrugs. “I have a weird feeling about this.” I added.

“Should we call home? See if everything’s alright?” Jake asks. I was about to answer him when a ghost appeared; standing in front of our parked car. She looks anxious. She kept looking at the house and then to everywhere around us before looking back at me.

“There’s someone in front of our car. You guys wait here. She looks nervous.”

“What if it’s a trap?” Lincoln said.

“She looks scared Linc. I have to see what she wants.” Lincoln gave in. “Alright, just be careful.”

As I step out of the car, the girl had her full attention to me. I don’t know what to think about this but she looks like she needs help.

“Hi… I’m Lexa… What’s your name?” I started cautiously.

“I’m D-Dani…”

“Okay Dani, what’s wrong?”

“Y-you need to g-go home…” She said while looking back at the house.

“What do you mean?”

“You need to get home. Now!” Before I could utter anything else, she disappeared. I took out my phone and dial Anya’s number.

_“Hey sis what’s wrong?”_

“We’re coming home now. Where’s my daughter?”

_"She’s sleeping in her room. Why? What’s going on?”_

“I need you to go check on her. I have a bad feeling. Now Anya!” As I said that I heard Anya’s footsteps running and then going up the stairs.

I got into the car and I told Lincoln to step on it. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know… Just… just drive.” I answered, the phone still pressed to my ears.

 _"Hey!! Get away from her!!”_ I heard Anya shouting at someone. “Anya!! Anya!! Dammit!!” I heard the phone drop and then the line went dead. “Dammit!!”

As soon as the car stops, I rush out of the car and into the house. I took off up the stairs two at a time. I saw everyone crowded outside my daughter’s room. I squeeze my way through and I saw that Anya was hugging my daughter tight while kneeling on the floor.

I ran towards Anya and knelt down in front of her. “Anya, what happen?”

Anya looks up to me and I saw the pure relief on her face. She put her left hand on my shoulder and I grip her forearm. “They were surrounding her.” She took a breath. The rest of us stood outside the bedroom but Raven came in and knelt beside Anya and had her arm around Anya’s waist.

“When I saw them surrounding her, I just came in through them to get to her. It was so dark and cold. I feel like I wasn’t alive. Felt like I was in an abyss of never ending agony and pain. But I needed to get to her so I just went through the darkness. I remember what mom told me about first borns. And all I had to do was hold her. The light that came through us was so bright that I finally felt like I could breathe again.” She pauses.

“It was pure, innocent, good. My God Lex, it felt refreshing. Now I understood what mom meant. Imagine with you as well. We could… we could…” She said while trying to find the right words.

“Brighten their day. No pun intended.” Raven interrupted. “So to speak…” That got all of us laughing.

“The three of us. As one. That’s what we have to do Lex.”

“I’m all in with this idea. But we need to get by Clarke first. She would freak out if we told her what just happened and you know IF she agrees, she would want in.” I reminded Anya.

“Yeah. I know. Your wife can be scary if she wanna be. So for now, we wait til they’re home and then we will discuss it, together. For now, let’s all try and get some rest. Alright?” We all nodded our head.

Abby and Jake got settled in mine and Clarke’s room. Cass, Raven, Anya and I are in Cass’ room with lil Cassidy. We figured Anya and Cassidy should be close. Lincoln, the twins and Bell and Murphy made themselves comfortable in the living room. We all got settled in and we all tried to get some sleep. Although sleep wouldn’t come for me, I didn’t mind. At least I could keep an eye out if anything happens. It’s not until 6 in the morning when I finally felt sleep coming to take me under. And at that, I finally welcome it; too exhausted to fight it.

**

I was woken up by soft gentle kisses over my shoulder and neck. I didn’t wanna open my eyes just yet cuz I love the feeling. Then I felt an arm over my waist; holding me closer to the warmth behind. I know its Clarke. It must’ve have been around 8 in the morning because that’s usual the time she will get home after the graveyard shift. When you love someone so much, you would just know their familiar touch. I breathe in deep as I laid my arm over hers and intertwine our fingers together.

“Morning love.” Clarke’s soft raspy voice sounded in my ear.

“Mmm… Mornin’…” I replied sleepily.

“What have you been up to last night given that you’re still pretty much still asleep?” Clarke teases.

That got me wide awake; remembering what happened last night. I guess my body stiffens in Clarke’s hold when she decided to ask me again. Only this time, seriously.

“Did anything happen last night?” I sighed as I turn around in her arms to face her. I know she will freak out about this. Here goes nothing. I held her hand and look her in the eyes.

“Baby, I love you. And know that me and Cassidy and everyone, for that matter, are okay. So I’ll tell you everything and I want you to listen and not to freak out just yet. Okay?”

She took a deep breath before she answers. “Okay.” Even now her face looks about to explode. So I lean in and gave her a chaste kiss and a genuine smile for good measures.

“Last night when it was Linc, Ny, me and Dad’s turn to do the surveillance, I already had a weird feeling about it. The house is still the same as before, they look like they’re having a party in there.” I said while rolling my eyes.

“When my weird feeling was on high alert, a ghost appeared in front of our car. She looks anxious and kept looking around her like she’s paranoid. Her name’s Dani and all she said was I needed to get home. Before I could ask why, she disappears. So I called Anya. I just told her to go check on Cassidy. Then I heard Anya screaming at someone to get away from her and then the line went dead. When we got home I ran towards the house to Cassidy’s room.” I paused.

“Everybody was outside her room. I walked in and I saw Anya kneeling down with Cassidy in her arms. She was hugging her so tight. I came closer and she told me what happen.” I paused again to look at Clarke’s reaction and I saw that she was starting to get worried but she let me finish my explanations to her.

“She told me that the darkness was surrounding Cassidy and when she went through them to get to our daughter, she said she felt cold and like she was in an abyss of never ending agony and pain. She told me that all she did was held our daughter and their light, together, glowed so bright that the darkness just… faded away.”

“That’s my girl.” Clarke interrupted. “Oops, sorry. I kinda like where this is going. Go on.” She continues and then gave me a toothy smile.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” I said as I pinched her cheek. “Anyways, Anya remembered when our mom told her that 2 first borns together are stronger. And I guess that’s what she meant. And Anya said; imagine if they added me as well… So right now, we have a plan and we wanted to go by you first. We promise to discuss it when everyone is present. Mainly you, because it involves our daughter…” I said sheepishly.

She breathes in… “Mmm… Alright. I’m not working today and tomorrow. How about we… well I… get some sleep now and we’ll discuss it when I’m awake later? Tell everyone about it for me?”

“And also… they all kinda decided to set up camp here in our house until all of this blows over since after what happened last night, if that’s alright with you?”

“We have the best family… Of course I’m alright with it. Just tell Raven not to eat everything in the kitchen especially my cookies.” I chuckled at that.

“Get some rest. I’ll lay with you until you fall asleep. I love you.” I lean in to kiss her on her lips and forehead.

She burrowed her face in my chest and mumbled a ‘love you too’ before her breathing evens out and she’s out like a light. As I laid there gently caressing her hair while she laid asleep in my arms, I thought about the ride we’ve been through. And not once has she ever got upset with me. When she’s pissed, she’s pissed at ‘them’. Then I realized that all the shit I went through, all the times I thought I wasn’t strong enough or that I didn’t deserve happiness or love, Clarke is a living proof of that. No matter what life throws at me, having Clarke in my life as my equal, I _know_ that I’m gonna be fine. She is my strength, my love, my family and most of all… my home. 

**

Me, Cass, Raven, Octavia and Abby are in the living room with Cassidy on Abby’s lap watching tv when Clarke made her appearance freshly out from a shower. She walked to the couch I’m sitting on, pull me up and sat me down on her lap. We settled and continue watching the tv. Cassidy was so into the show that she didn’t realize that Clarke was here. I lean to Clarke and whispered, “Our daughter is in the zone. She doesn’t even notice that you’re here.” Clarke looks towards where Abby sat with Cassidy and saw that indeed our daughter was so into the show that her mouth was slightly parted with her big round eyes were staring at the tv with amazement. Clarke and I both chuckled and the rest caught on.

“Cassidy… Aunt Rae wants cuddles…” Raven tried but was ignored in favor of the tv. “I swear the kid hates me.” Raven sighed.

“Cassidy… How about Auntie O? Can I get a cuddle?” Octavia tried, still nothing. “Look on the bright side, it’s not just you.”

“Cassidy… Does Aunt Cass get cuddles?” Cass tried but nope, nothing. “Looks like O and me are with you Rae.” Cass just shrugs. Abby tried to direct their attention to Cassidy but our daughter wasn’t listening.

“She can only snap out of it if Clarke asks for it.” I nudged Clarke’s shoulder to go for it.

“Cassidy… does mama get a cuddle?” Cassidy still ignores. First time for everything I guess. Everybody started laughing. “Oh-ho no… I am _not_ going to be ignored.” Clarke clears her throat dramatically before…

“Cassidy Ava Griffin-Woods. I demand a cuddle right this instant.” That caught our daughter’s attention because she turns her head so fast to Clarke’s direction when she uses her full name on her.

“Whoa honey. First time you use her full name. And she’s not even in trouble.” I said looking rather impress. Everybody was too.

“Mama…” Cassidy started and then she’s smiling her toothless grin and doing the grabby hands towards Clarke. I got up from Clarke so she could go over to Cassidy and pick her up.

“Hey baby girl… What’s got you so hooked up on tv that you ignored me huh…” Clarke cooed then giving her a pout. Cassidy reach up and put her hands to the corner of Clarke’s lip and pull it up… hard. I guess she’s trying to make Clarke smile but she ended up disfiguring Clarke’s face instead. Everybody was laughing and then soon the tv was ignored and everybody’s attention were towards the mother and daughter duo.

Looking at Clarke playing with our daughter is amazingly beautiful. When they play, it’s like they’re in their own little bubble. And I love how Clarke would put her full attention to Cassidy. God, they are beautiful. I still can’t believe I have them. They are so perfect.

It was almost dinner time, so Abby stood up and off to the kitchen to prepare dinner and with Cass’ help the both of them got started.

Raven and Octavia tried to get Cassidy’s attention but she was in the bubble with Clarke. Sooner than later, the both of them gave up and went in to the kitchen to see if Abby needed any extra pairs of hands. I was still in the living room looking over Clarke and our daughter playing.

“I love you.” I blurted out. That caught Clarke’s attention. She looks up to me and smiles. She reaches up and pulls me to the floor with them and kisses me.

“I love you.” Clarke replied. We were staring in each other’s eyes, forehead against each other when we heard our little girl say ‘I love you’ in her version that sounded like ‘I wuv you’.

The both of us looked down between us in surprise. The joy in Clarke’s face was priceless. “Yes! I love you!” She picked Cassidy up threw her in the air before catching her. Cassidy was having a blast when Clarke did that and she kept repeating her version of ‘I love you’ over and over in excitement.

Clarke calmed herself down before sitting close to me and held the both of us in her arms. She lean back and breathes out, “I love you both. Very. Very much.” She kiss me on my lips and then to Cassidy. The three of us moved to the couch; with Cassidy in between us. The tv was silently playing in the background, while Clarke and me enjoy our closeness; just breathing each other in. Cassidy was mumbling to herself and soon, Clarke lays down, me to her side with my head on her chest and Cassidy lying on Clarke’s stomach. She ended up falling asleep with my hand on her back and Clarke’s above mine. We stayed that way watching tv while waiting for the rest to get home.

**

After dinner, we all settled in the living room again. Anya was explaining to the rest of what really happened the night before and her plans to win against the darkness.

“So how do we go about this? We can’t just bust in the house empty handed…” Anya said.

“How about I go in the house and see if Nia’s there. Then maybe find out what she’s playing at.” I said as I shrugged.

“No. No absolutely not. I don’t want you anywhere near that bi…atch.” Clarke said catching herself on that last part before looking at Cassidy to make sure she wasn’t listening. Thankfully she’s mumbling to herself on Cass’ lap looking at her fists. *shrug* Kids. I couldn’t stop my smile.

“I know. But if we all just bust in, they all would probably disappear. We need to know where they actually are because I know the house is just a distraction.”

“I hate it when you’re right. And I hate how dangerous it is for you to go in alone.” Clarke said sounding defeated.

“How about you go in with me? I mean Nia doesn’t know that you can ‘ _see’_ them anyway; might be an advantage.” I shrugged.

“Yeah true. Hey listen...” She looked down and held both of my hands. “I don’t wanna seem needy. But I feel better if I’m with you in this. Now that I can see them, at least I can be careful now.”

“I get it love. And I’m glad you are able to be with me in this. But word of advice, do not look them straight in the eye. They’ll know you can see them. Look at any part of their face just not in the eyes. And if they try to talk to you or poke you or whatever to try and get your attention, remember they will go right through you so just try to, you know, not react to anything. Okay?”

“Got it ma’am.” Clarke said while fake saluting me. I shook my head at her ridiculousness and gave a kiss to her cheek.

“So now that’s one part of the plan, how are you going to proceed with it?” Anya asks.

“We’ll go in the house, while we get Nia talking, we’ll see what we’re up against. You guys stay here and just be ready. Just keep Cassidy close to you alright Ahn.” They all nodded. “Sorry but that’s all I got. But I do have a feeling the darkness is in that house. So until we talk to her, that’s all I can come up with. You and our daughter are our weapon.”

“I’m not sure what the rest of us can do since we can’t see or fight it.” Octavia added.

“We could be there for them O. It’s the least we could do.” Bellamy told Octavia.

“Yeah, we’re family. We support each other even though not physically but emotionally.” Jake added and the rest agrees.

“So, that’s all I guess for the plan, and the rest of it, we’ll make it out as we go. Everybody okay with that?” I ask.

Everybody agreed but Anya and Cass still looks nervous and worried about it going wrong. To tell the truth I felt it too; that bad feeling in my gut. But I kept my thoughts to myself because I want this over with. And let’s just hope that everything will be fine. 

That night, mom and dad gave us our room back. They offered to sleep in Cass’ room. Me and Clarke was lying on our sides, looking at each other as we held each other’s hand.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Clarke said softly in the silence our room. I sighed. I can’t keep my feelings to myself. I always felt the need to share it with Clarke and so I did.

“Me too love. But as long as we’re together, we’ll be fine.” I gave her a small smile hoping that it could reassure her. I know it didn’t from the look in her eyes. We spent a few more minutes staring in each other’s eyes and then we both lean in for a kiss. It got heated and that led us to make love.

All of our feelings were poured out through our movements; soft and gentle. We took our time savoring each touch. We do it like we were trying to memorize each other’s bodies.

“No matter what happens, just know that I love you. And that you gave me everything I ever needed. Thank you for loving me when no one saw me as nothing but a freak.” I

said to Clarke when I was on top and looking down on her.

“Don’t say that like it’s a goodbye.” Clarke shook her head. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I lean in and burrowed my face in to her neck and breathe her in.

“It’s not. I just want you to know that. Just in case.” I whispered. She had her eyes close and I felt a drop of water on my forehead and I knew she was crying.

“And I love you for you. And thank you for letting me and birthing our daughter and giving me a family.” She rasped out.

“Clarke.”

“Mmm…”

“When we get through this… How would you feel about adding an extra member to our tiny family?”

Clarke raises her head and look down on me with a surprised, awed look on her face. “Seriously?”  

I smile and nodded my head. “Of course I want another you.” She said as she leans in and kisses me.

“How about the next one we make another you instead? I would love a mini you around.” I said innocently to her once we broke our kiss.

“I’d like that.” She said smiling. We kiss each other for a while before I settled comfortably on Clarke with her holding me safely in her arms.

“Goodnight love.” She said then she kisses me on my forehead.

“Mmm… Night love.” I mumbled sleepily.

Sleep comes easy when I’m in her arms. And that night we slept peacefully with no interruptions.

**

 The next day, we spent it going over everything and getting ready for what’s to come. When evening arrives, everybody said their good lucks and them telling us that they’ll be at a ready if we need them.  

We took Clarke’s motorbike. Yes, Clarke still has it. She wouldn’t part with it. So I let her keep it. We thought that it might be easier than bringing a car. So we parked the bike in front of the house and we walk up to Nia’s house.

We held each other’s hands tightly when we walk towards the front door. Both of us saw a couple of spirits through the bedroom windows above but we play it cool. We took a deep breath before we decided to knock.

A minute later the door clicks open but there was no one opening the door. Talk about creepy. We step in and at the top of the staircase we saw a few of the lost souls. They look at us curiously. To the right was the living room and the left was the den. Straight forward was a hallway that’ll probably lead to the kitchen. But every turn you make, there are spirits lingering around. Some were spirits of children that look scared and unsure. It’s so sad looking at them so broken. The house was basically empty. No furniture at all. And then a moment later, Nia came, coming down the stairs, step by step, with that smug look on her face.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Cut the crap Nia, you attack my daughter last night. What the hell do you want with her?” I said getting to the point.

“Well, it’s not my doing. Like you say, I’m just a pet. A… a messenger if you would call it.” She said nonchalantly.

“You expect us to believe that you know nothing?” Clarke asks angrily.

“Mmhmm. Yeah.” She shrugged while smiling that evil smile of hers.

“See… we don’t believe you.” Clarke said. “C’mon. Just tell us what the fuck you want. I’m tired of these games.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Clarke was about to step forward when I held her back.

“I know that the darkness wanted to know my family’s secret. But that’s the thing, I didn’t know about that gift. So you might as well tell them that and stay away from my family.” I told her.

“Now that, I don’t believe. It must have been triggered through something.” She said smugly before turning her direction to face Clarke. “Oh right, we nearly killed your beloved.”

At that moment, she triggered my gift; my hands started glowing white. From every corner of the house, black shadowy tentacles started oozing out. It was surrounding us and I knew we were in danger. The first thought is to get Clarke away from the house. So I turn and face Clarke.

“You need to go love. Now!”

“What no! I’m not leaving you!”

“You have too. They’re coming. You see them don’t you? You need to get them here.” I whispered. She nods her head furiously.

“Go. Get our sister and bring them here. We don’t have t…” My words were cut short when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. When I look down, I saw that my chest area was covered in black shadowy tentacles. It felt like my heart was being squeezed. I gripped Clarke’s forearm and my eyes were squeeze shut. I couldn’t breathe and it hurts. I open my eyes and look into panicked pair of blues.

“I love you… Get them here.” Clarke is still hesitating. “Now!! Go!!”

“I love you too. Hold on. Please…” Clarke’s voice was shaky and eventually she let me go and left with one last look to me.

As soon as I let go of Clarke, I fell to my knees clutching my chest tight; trying hard to breathe. I turn and face Nia, evil smirk ever present on her face. My hands were still glowing but it’s just enough to keep me alive but not enough to defeat the darkness by myself. So I held tight to my chest to keep me alive enough until my family came for me.

“You’ll grow tired soon. Killing you would be the start. Then I’m going for your daughter and then Anya. You people don’t deserve to exist. Darkness will fall across this place and take away the light.” Nia laughs menacingly.

“You’ll never… get away… with this. My family is… coming, and then… you’ll be sorry.” I took a deep breath. “And I’ll make sure you get lock up… until you die.” I growled.

Nia came closer and back handed me on my face. I fell backwards still clutching my chest; gasping for air. I couldn’t even register the pain on my cheek. I toss and turn trying to get some air in my lungs but that seems to be an impossible task. I started coughing but it only intensifies the pain even more.

“Then I’ll just make sure that your family won’t get to you.”

I tried to get up and get to the door but the closer I get, the tighter it squeezes at my heart. That got me so exhausted that I just laid there on the floor, staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down the side of my face, hoping and praying that they will make it in time. All I get was small gasp of air in my lungs.

Nia was just walking in circle around me; taunting me. But I couldn’t pay any attention because… I just couldn’t. A few minutes past and I was being dragged to the living room on the right. Then I was left in the middle of the room.

A few minutes later I heard banging on the front door. And I heard my family calling out to me. I wanted to call out but I didn’t have the strength. After a few moments of banging, someone broke down the door. Three guesses who. I was relief but as soon as Clarke was about a couple feet away from me, the squeezing got tighter. I couldn’t help but scream in pain.

“Ah ah… The closer you get, the tighter they’ll squeeze.” Nia said. I was gasping at the background; holding my chest tighter.

“C-Clarke…” I turn and reach my hand out to her.

“Let her go right now!! What do you want?” Clarke growled. Anya was already glowing but that only made the squeezing even tighter.

“You need to chill and stop with the glowing. Because the more you glow, the tighter it will be.” Nia told Anya pointedly.

"Urgh… Cl-arke, it hurts… M-make it stop…” I said as I cough furiously.

Clarke looks at me with pain in her eyes and finally told Anya to back down. Anya reluctantly calms herself down until she wasn’t glowing anymore.

“What do you want?” Clarke asks with gritted teeth.

“Well, nothing much really just wanted to know the secret to your gifts.” That smirk appearing again. I just wanna rip it off her face.

“We don’t know how we got it. We don’t even know we had it. It just happened.” Anya tried to explain.

Nia was dramatically thinking; pacing back and forth. And then she stops and looks at all of us.

“Hmm. I don’t have the gift, but we don’t actually need it. See… I know about the first borns thingy. And right now, I have the second born at mercy. I know about your daughter. She is the stronger one. Stronger than you, Anya.” Nia taunted. “The darkness thought of killing you but… you know grownups are stronger and are able to defend themselves. That’s why we wanted your daughter. We don’t have any use for your kind. We just wanted to exterminate you. But our main priority is your daughter. And hey, I got all of you here. And I know, your daughter is outside.”

The moment I heard that, I use all my remaining energy and lunge towards Nia. I brought her down and punch her before choking her. I look up to Anya while holding Nia down.

“Get Cassidy!” Anya didn’t hesitate before she went running out the door to get Cassidy from the car parked outside where Abby and Jake are waiting. The moment she ran out, I felt the squeezing tightens further and the next thing I knew I was on my back and everything felt numb. I close my eyes and I heard my name being called from the voice that I love so much. 

**

_When I woke up, everything was white. Typical huh? I turn to look around and it’s nothing but white. I don’t know where I am and I don’t know what’s going on. I know that I died but am I going to stay here or am I allowed to go back soon? I don’t wanna leave my family but if this is my destiny then I have no choice but to accept it. I wonder what Clarke is going through right now. Even just thinking about it, breaks my heart. She must be going out of her mind right now. And then the thought of my daughter came to mind. To say that she doesn’t understand what’s going on yet is a lie. That baby of mine is one smart baby._

_Thinking about the night of Clarke’s accident, I did woke up to her crying cuz she knew that her mama was in trouble. I’d like to think that she lived a full lifetime to get her to understand this whole situation. No wonder she was a perfect body for Cass’ reincarnation. Come to think of it, if I am truly dead right now, what life would I be reincarnated to? Hope it’s not a dung beetle. If I do, I’m gonna kick the hell out of the universe’s ass…_

_“No… You won’t be reincarnated to a dung beetle. Nor are you going to be reincarnated at all.” Comes a voice from behind me. A lullaby that only exists in my dreams._

_“Mom…” I whispered before turning around. There she was; as beautiful as ever. My vision was starting to blur. My mom came closer, reach up and wipes my tears away. I barreled into her and oh my God. It’s like her hold seemed so familiar. I guess deep down I’ve always known her touch._

_“Hi honey. I’m sorry for what happened to you.”_

_“Is this it? Am I going to stay here?” I ask her even when I’m afraid that it might be true._

_“No honey. Not yet. This way it will give us the time to explain something to you.”_

_“Us?” The moment I ask that, one by one they appear. And amongst them were grams._

_“Grams? Wh-what’s going on?” I looked at everyone and then to my mom._

_“We are the Woods family; your ancestors.” I looked at everyone in awe. Wow. Never have I ever dreamed of seeing… all. And whoa! We are a lot. When I was looking at them in wonderment, a woman stepped forward and stood next to my mom. She has long dark hair, perfect face around mom’s and Anya’s height._

_“Hello Lexa. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Rebecca; your ancestor; the first of the Woods family. Well… me and my sister. But… things change.” The woman introduces herself._

_“Oookay. So what’s going on?” I ask._

_“Well to make it short, my sister, Aliana and I are twins. And we were born with the gift of seeing spirits. During our time, we were the only one of our kind. It starts with us. Anyways, I learn that this gift is a calling to help lost souls move into the light. But my sister realizes that keeping the lost souls to herself gave her immense power. Her heart was so dark that it consumes her and turns her to what you now know of as ‘The Darkness’. I’ve been trying to stop her since the beginning of her reign but she killed me instead. Luckily, my line was survived and each line tried to stop her but failed. Your grandmother didn’t get the chance to tell you about it before she pass and well… your mom died giving birth to you. When you got pregnant, we know that your daughter will be stronger than all of us combine because she is the 77 th born to this family. She is special. She’s the one that can defeat my sister. And the generation after your daughter will all be safe.”_

_“But she’s just a baby. How can she defeat something as old as you? No offence.” Rebecca chuckled._

_“None taken. Look, yes, she is still a baby. But all she needs is her family. Since Anya is a first born as well, Anya is her main power source. You and the rest of your family are as well. She’s surrounded by love. Always has been. Everyone goes into great lengths to protect her even while she was in the womb. She needs all of you... understand?”_

_“So what you’re trying to say is, to defeat the darkness, me and my family needs to be as one?”_

_“Precisely. The love your family gives around each other is strong enough and with Anya and your daughter together… Imagine that.”Rebecca said while winking. I smile at her and at them all. Wow. My ancestors. Amazing._

_“So how am I going to get back?” I ask unsurely._

_“Right about now, your wife is doing CPR on you. Close your eyes.” I did what I was told. “Concentrate on her. Feel her need for you to return to her.” My mom said as she held onto my hands. And right at that moment I heard Clarke’s voice; calling out to me. She was crying. I can hear the desperation in her voice._

_“I hear her.” I told my mom softly._

_"Hold on to that feeling. Feel her. Remember her love for you… Don’t let her go…” My mom’s voice started to fade further and further away._

**

“Lexa… Baby… Please wake up. Don’t leave me. I need you.” Clarke was crying while holding Lexa to her chest. She laid her down and started compression on Lexa chest. “C’mon! Baby… please!”

“Seems like she’s gone. One down, two to go.” Nia said sadistically. Anya step in the house with Cassidy and Abby and Jake in tow as Nia said that. Anya saw Clarke doing compressions on Lexa and she knew that her sister was dead. The rest tried to attack Nia but right at that moment the darkness started surrounding all over the house.

“Uh guys… are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Raven asks while everybody started nodding their heads. “What are we going to do?” Octavia asks. “I have no idea O.” Raven answered.

“This is creepy and sick man.” Bellamy said. “Yeah, knowing Lexa since you guys was in high school, I’m still surprised about this.” Lincoln voices out. “I second that.” Ryder said. “I third that.” Nyko added. Everybody was looking around trying to figure out what to do.

“Dammit Lexa!! Wake the fuck up!!” Clarke shouted while punching Lexa’s chest. Nia was laughing maniacally at the back. Sick fucker…

~

I felt my chest being punch and suddenly I was gasping for air. Jeez that was one hell of a ride. I look up and saw Clarke’s face. She pulls me closer and hugs me; rock me back and forth. I lean back and smile as I reach up to cup her cheek.

“Thank you for bringing me back to you.” I rasp out.

“Thank you for coming back to me.” Clarke smiles and leans down to kiss me. I broke the kiss and look up to her. “I know how to defeat her.” I said quickly. Clarke got up and helps me up as well.

“Wh-what… How the hell did you came back?! You’re supposed to be dead!!”

“Surprise Nia. Or should I say… cousin.” I said. By the shock look on everyone’s face, they definitely didn’t see that coming.

“Yeah. I just found that out.” I move and stood next to Anya and my daughter. Clarke followed and stood the other side of them.

“See, when I was ‘dead’, I met my family.” I look to Anya and said this part. “Our ancestors.” Anya’s eyes widen. “Yeah. And you know what I found out?” Nia looks to be uncomfortable. It’s either she knows about it or don’t want to know. But I’m gonna tell her anyway.

“The darkness… is actually our ancestor. The first in our line. See, when I call you cousin…” I specifically look to Nia when I tell her this. “You are the descendant of her. I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Isn’t that right Aliana!!” I look up and around the house.

The moment I call upon her name, the dark shadowy tentacles move towards the space next to Nia. And it changed into a silhouette of a woman. And soon her figure clears out and she looks exactly the same as Rebecca.

“Hello grandnieces.” Aliana begins. “I guess my sister told you about me? How is she doing up there anyway?”

“She’s great; happy thanks for asking.” I answered, playing along.

“I would think so. She was always the better one. The ‘good’ one. Quite frankly I’m sick of her anyway.” She waved her hand nonchalantly as she said that.

“So I heard that you wanna kill us? I’m afraid I can’t let that happen.”

“And why is that my dear?”

“Because it will only result in your demise.”

“Oh is that so?” She raised her eyebrows. “But you forget… I’ve been doing this since before you were all born. I have enough power to destroy you.”

“Your sister seemed to think otherwise.” I said.

“You really wanna try and end up like the ancestors before you?”

“Only one way to find out.” Aliana gave a sadistic smile before she changes herself back to that shadowy version of herself. She was starting to surround us again. All of the lost spirits in the house was being absorbed into her and she grew bigger. And sooner, the whole house became dark.

“Oh God, it’s so dark…” Raven said. “What are we going to do?” Abby asks this time.

“The love we share for each other as a family is the key. Our powers will magnify if we stay together.” I explained.

“So how are we to do this?” Clarke asks.

“Hold on to each other. Just hold on and never let go!” I told them.

“You will never destroy me. I am stronger than you!!” Aliana taunted. Wind started blowing around us, it was difficult to concentrate.

Cassidy was starting to cry in frustration. We held onto each other. And before Nia could lunge at me while my back was turned, Lincoln punches her, knocking her out before she could do any damage. “I know I’m not suppose to hit a woman but she had it coming. Sorry not sorry.” Lincoln defended himself. We all smile at him.

“Thanks Linc.” He smiled and winked at me. “No problem sis.”

I look at my wife and daughter and told them that I love them. I let my hand glow, and I held my daughter’s and my wife’s hand.

“Anya, now!” Anya’s light was brighter; stronger.

I stare into my sister’s eyes and told her that I love her and we could do this. Our light together got brighter and it was starting to surround us. When our light surrounded Anya, Cassidy, me and my wife, Cassidy’s light is just like Anya’s. I turn to the rest of my family and told them to come closer and hold each other. Soon, our light surrounded us completely and it’s growing bigger by the second and it started enveloping the darkness.

“NO!! It can’t be!! I won’t be killed!! NO!! I should be stronger!! I am stronger!!” Aliana growled.

“No you’re not. Your sister sends her regard! There’s a seat waiting for you… in hell!” I kneel down and touch the floor. And soon the floor opens up a big orange hole.

Our light was pushing Aliana closer to the hole but she was resisting. When she was close enough to the hole, a few dozen pair of creepy looking hands started to grab onto her and pulling her down.

“NO!! NOOOOOO!!!” Aliana screamed as she tried to reach out to me.

“Goodbye Aliana.” I said softly to her before she was pulled in. I quickly let go of the floor and it closed up instantly. I breathe out a breath of relief but I was still kneeling on the floor. The light around us starts to dim and soon the house cleared up. There were still some left over spirits but all of them were kids. They look scared and lost. I feel sorry for them. Sorry that they were manipulated into staying.

They came closer in front of me, cautiously. I look up to them and smile genuinely at them. “Hi… I’m Lexa and them behind me, are my family. Are you guys okay?”

“We wanna go home.” One of the kids said. I look up to Anya and told her to help them. Anya gave Cassidy to Clarke before she move slowly towards the kids. Clarke kneels down next to me and put her free arm around my waist. I laid my head on her shoulder as we watch Anya do her job.

“Are you ready?” Anya asks as she knelt down to their eye level. They all nodded. “Okay…” Anya whispered. She turns to the window and waved her hand to it. And from the gasps the kids let out, I’m guessing the light to the other side is there.

“I don’t see anything.” Clarke whispered to me. “It’s only for them and only they can see it.” I whispered back.

“Oh…”

One of the younger ones asks, “Will we have toys in there?”

“You will have all the toys you ever wanted waiting for you in there. I promise.” I said reassuringly. They hesitated for a short moment before one by one they step in to the light. Once they have all crossed over, everything was still.

We all stood around each and hugs were shared. Everyone was relief. Cassidy was finally gurgling happily and she said her ‘I love you’ to everyone. Everyone started cooing over her when we heard a groan. We all look to the direction of Nia.

“What are we going to do with her?” Jake asks.

“We should call the cops. They are looking for her since that day she tried to kill you in your office.” Clarke reminded me. “Yeah. Call the cops on her.” I added in agreement.

A few minutes later the detectives that was looking for her arrives. We told them everything about Nia. We told them that she kidnapped me and my family came to save me. When the detectives got all the facts they told me that they will make sure she gets lock up in the asylum for the rest of her days. We thank them and they told us that we could go. The house became a crime scene. Exhausted from everything, we walked out of the house as a family. I’m glad that everyone’s okay. We split ourselves in the two cars that my family came with and drove ourselves home. It’s been a long, successful day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Glad you came with me for this ride. And sadly, this is where it ends. So big thank you to all who stick by with this story. I hope I did good with this one. 
> 
> Have a great day or evening. And stay safe people. Take care. :)

_ 5 years later _

__

I haven’t been sleeping alone for three years now. Clarke got her doctorate and she is now Dr Clarke Griffin- Woods. Sounds sexy doesn’t it? So now, no matter what, she will always be in bed with me at the end of the day.

Just like any other morning, she’s spooning me. Her arm around my waist and our fingers intertwine. We were both awake. We’re just cherishing the lazy morning before our little monster wake us up. And right on time we heard the tell tale of patting feet against wooden floor. Then our bedroom door was pushed open slowly and our daughter tried to sneak in quietly.

“Our little monster is here.” Clarke whispered in my ear. I breathe out and smile, “I know. She still thinks we can’t hear her.”

And the next moment, our daughter jumped on top of us and squealing in excitement. “Mommy, mama time to wake up! I want pancakes!”

Clarke and I turn towards her, grabbed her and put her in between us as we hug each other squishing her in the process. “Mommy… Mama… you’re squishing me…” Cassidy whines adorably.

“Oh sorry, we didn’t see you there.” Clarke told her before she pepper kisses on her face. That got Cassidy giggling as she tried to push Clarke’s face away. Then the baby monitor sounded indicating that our little boys are awake as well.

Our twin boys, Michael Alexander Griffin- Woods was born 5 minutes before Jacob Joseph Griffin-Woods. They’re both 2 years old and they are both mini Clarke; although they have dark blonde hair but they do have blue eyes, just like Clarke's. Cassidy is a spitting image of me; brunette curls with green eyes. I think it’s fair that Clarke has her own ‘mini-me’ in the twins. I know that their name is a mouth full so we call Michael, Mikey for short and Jacob, JJ for short.

It was decided since Clarke worked long hours and resulted in her being on her feet majority of her time, so I carry them instead. We took Clarke’s egg and implanted it in me. And then they decided to split and hey! Twins for the queen.

We both got up and went into the twins’ bedroom. They were both standing in their cot holding on the rails for balance when we got there. They were smiling when they saw us. We each took one in our arms with Cassidy skipping her way to the kitchen in front of us. We sat them in their high chairs and Cassidy was already sitting on her chair. I started on the pancakes for them while Clarke prepares their juice and our coffees. It’s an everyday routine with us and I never got tired of it. I felt immensely happy with them in my life. Clarke would want to do things together instead of letting me do it by myself. She’ll always help in any way she could.

“Babe… Do you know what day today is?” Clarke asks me when she was pouring the juice for the kids.

I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to think of what today was. But nothing came up. “No I don’t.”

“Today is the 5th anniversary of Cass staying with us.” Oh right… It was the day we defeated the darkness and got the most wonderful news from mom and grams. 

~

_We all got home and settled in the living room. We were talking about what happened earlier when I saw that Cass was being quiet and in her own head. I went to sit next to her._

_“What’s wrong sis?” I ask as I squeeze her hand._

_“Does this mean that I have to go?”_

_“I don’t know sis. We’ll cross the bridge when it happens but until then let’s cherish this time we have alright.” I offered. Cass’ frown turns to a smile._

_When we were enjoying each other’s company, in our dining room comes a bright light and Mom and grams came through. I grabbed the attention of Anya, Clarke and Cass. We all excuse ourselves from the rest as we enter the dining room._

_“Does she have to go?” Clarke asks my mom. My mom and grams just gave us a genuine smile._

_“Before we get to that, we just like to say that we’re proud of you. You all were able to defeat Aliana when those before you couldn’t.” My mom said._

_“And because of that, we were brought down here to tell you this news from them.” Grams said and pointed her head up when she said the last part. “As a thank you for your help in defeating the darkness, Cass will be granted this live permanently. You can stay.”_

_All of us had wide eyes. “Are you serious?” Clarke asks. The only answer from mom and grams were the nods and wide smile they gave._

_“Oh my God!” Clarke turns and hugs her sister tightly. “You’ll be staying sis. You’ll be staying.” She mumbled in Cass’ shoulder as she cried tears of happiness._

_“I know baby sis. I know. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” Cass whispered back. “I love you too._

_“I guess we leave you all to it. Go. Celebrate. We’ll be watching over you.” Grams says as she disappears first. Mom stayed behind a while so I came closer to her._

_“Thank you mom, for being there for me. Even though you left before I could even understand anything, you made it up by being here when I needed you most.” I said with tears in my eyes._

_“You’re my baby girl. I will always be here for you. Even though I never get to physical hold you and watch you grow up in front of my eyes, I was with you every step of the way. And you grow up beautifully. That’s all I wanted. For you to grow up safely.”_

_“Tell Rebecca thank you for… her guidance. And tell her I’m sorry for what happen to her sister.”_

_“She knows honey. And she’s okay with it.” Mom paused as she look at me; memorizing me. Anya came closer and stood beside me with her right arm over my shoulder. “My girls. Take care of each alright. I’ll always be watching over you. I love you both… so very much.” She blows a kiss to us and with that she slowly disappears as well._

_We went back to the rest of the family in the living room and shared the wonderful news. I told them about where I met the Woods clan; told them the story about Rebecca and Aliana. Of how it came to be. We ended up staying awake that night until it 6 in the morning. But we didn’t care, we were just so happy. And I knew from that moment on, everything’s gonna be okay, for a very long time._

_~_

First thing Cass did was get a job to pay for college. We all help chip in a bit when she told us not to pay for everything. We relented and help her get an apartment near the college she went to. She’s doing pretty well. She met a decent guy, his name is Jared. They studied the same thing and that’s how they met. I don’t think he knows yet about our family. But all in good times.

Anya and Raven got married 2 years ago and now they’re expecting their first child. I have a feeling it’s a boy. It only fits since Raven is pretty much a trouble maker, having a son to be mischievous with would definitely annoy Anya to no ends.

Lincoln and Octavia are engaged and are planning to get wed early next year. They are planning and basically Lincoln is agreeing to anything Octavia wants. Ahh… true love.

Ryder and Nyko got married a year ago to a set of twins, Sara and Tara. I’m not sure which one married to whom but hey! If they’re happy so are we. Apparently both pair is expecting. So their children will be biologically siblings. Fun facts people.

Abby and Jake are just happy and still in love with each other; having grandkids and some are on their way, what could be better? They would always say yes to babysitting. They say that it gets lonely living in a big house by themselves. That’s why Anya, Raven, Clarke and I move closer to Abby and Jake. We’re practically neighbors. And I heard that the rest were planning to move closer to us too. Yay! So it’s all good.

And me and my wife? What’s there to tell? My dreams are reality right now. I have everything I ever wanted and needed. A loving wife, a charismatic daughter and soon to be double trouble sons. When they misbehave, it’s all Clarke’s fault but when they’re good, that’s my product. But no matter what, I will love them just the way they are.

I’m Alexandria _Griffin_ -Woods. And that was my story.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you love the original character I've created in this story and I thought.. why not? 
> 
> She's back!! 
> 
> Just a fair warning though, in this sequel, it's not gonna be light all the way. There are some bumpy roads up ahead. So be prepared for that.
> 
> I'm not gonna post as fast as the first one cuz I'm still writing this, so my apologies if it's not fast enough. Comment below and tell me your thoughts on this. I'd appreciate it. Enjoy ;)


End file.
